Nuestro destino es
by CeledrianMoon -Kampanita
Summary: El reino de Milenio de plata y Erusion tienen que hacer una alianza para salvar a sus reinos...una boda?: quiero ser capaz un día de decirte...lo que pasa por mi mente- Endymion, Serenity
1. Responsabilidades

**Bueno aquí les presento mi nueva historia, espero les guste y la disfruten…y por supuesto me dejen sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, quejas, etc…es un fic centrado en Endymion y Serenity (nada que ver con la historia original)…bueno chaoo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. **

**Con respecto a los otros fics jejeje este…los actualizaré esta semana… (****Al fin acabaron mis exámenes!!! Iujuuu!)**

**Celedrian Moon (Lunas Black)**

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"Nuestro destino es…"

1Capitulo

"Responsabilidades"

- Querida, todavía en cama?- dijo la nana mientras corría las enormes y pesadas cortinas de la habitación de la joven, la cual se topaba la cara con sus almohada con molestia por la luz que entraba ahora al cuarto.

-Vamos…arriba, tu padre me ha enviado a informarte que necesita hablar urgentemente contigo, Serenity arriba!

**Serenity-** Nana otro rato más por favor!!!-pidió la joven rubia mientras se cubría por completo con las sabanas.

- No seas perezosa!- contesto, mientras jalaba las sabanas, descubriendo a la joven

- Eres muy mala Luna!-reprocho, mientras se levantaba a regañadientes.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Rato después la joven se encontraba ya en una enorme estancia con blancos y relucientes pisos de blanco mármol, con grandes paredes adornadas por diferentes retratos y un amplio ventanal con vista al jardín.

-Ya era hora que bajaras Serenity-dijo al ver entrar a la joven, una mujer de largos y brillantes cabellos platinados y unos profundos ojos azules.

-Por qué tardaste tanto?-pregunto después un hombre alto, con un porte imponente, cabello oscuro al igual que sus ojos.

**Serenity**-Perdonen-respondió con una sonrisa-bueno y de que tenían que hablarme?

-Serenity, hija siéntate, por favor- dijo el hombre

**Serenity-**Huy por que esas caras tan serias, ya me están preocupando

-Serenity-respondió la mujer dirigiéndole una fugaz mirada a su esposo-tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio y muy importante

-Hija tu sabes la difícil situación por la que el reino esta pasando

**Serenity****-**Acaso el reino Metallian, otra vez?

-Por desgracias así es-asintió con pesar el rey- quiere atacar de nuevo, más ahora es mucho peor ya que han hecho una alianza con el reino Luna oscura, no creo que sea posible que nuestro reino soporte una ataque así.

**Serenity****-**Entonces que haremos!- exclamo con preocupación

-Nuestra única salvación es hacer una alianza de paz y unión con el reino de Erusion

**Serenity****-**Con esos bárbaros!

-No queda otra solución!-respondió la reina

**Serenity****-** Y ellos lo han aceptado?-pregunto extrañada

- Ha ellos también les conviene esta alianza, por las mismas razones

**Serenity-** Y como estas tan seguro que no nos traicionaran?!

- Eso mismo se preguntaron ellos de nosotros, por eso mismo se ha decidido hacer una garantía de nuestra alianza

**Serenity-** Una garantía? Qué clase de garantía?

- Una unión entre nuestros reinos, una tan sagrada y fuerte de matrimonio-respondió la reina

**Serenity****- **Matrimonio?...de quien?-pregunto aun sin entender

- Serenity, cariño se ha llegado a un acuerdo, te casaras con el príncipe de Erusion

**Serenity****-** Que! Casarme con alguien a quien no conozco!...pero por que tengo que ser yo!-grito exaltada

-Por que tu eres la princesa del reino Milenio de plata, tu responsabilidad es ver y cuidar de los tuyos, lo que incluye cualquier sacrificio-respondió la reina

**Serenity****-**No! Padre eso no es justo!

- Lo se Serenity, pero es la única manera, tu sabes que si no fuera necesario jamaste pediría algo así

**Serenity****-** Y no se puede hacer algo más- contesto con lagrimas en los ojos-alguna otra opción, a la cual se pueda recurrir?!

- Temo que no-respondió el rey- es la única manera de proteger el reino

**Serenity-** Y cuando piensan que sea la boda-contesto con la voz pagada y tono de resignación.

Ella amaba a su pueblo y sabía que sus padres jamás permitirían algo así si la situación no estuviera tan crítica, por eso mismo ella tenía que aceptarlo con resignación, por el bien de su gente

-Dentro de tres semanas-respondió el rey con pesar

**Serenity****-** Tres semanas!!! Pero…pero es demasiado pronto!, ni siquiera lo eh visto!!!

- Lo se pero tiene que ser lo antes posible

**Serenity****-**Madre! Padre! Por favor-suplico-retrasen más la boda

-Lo siento pero no lo podemos hacer Serenity, hemos dado ya nuestra palabra de que será en tres semanas-contesto la reina

**Serenity-**Muy bien, que así sea entonces-respondió con la voz entrecortada, para después salir corriendo hacia su habitación.

-Espera-dijo el rey a su esposa tomándola del brazo para evitar que siguiera a la joven princesa-es mejor dejarla a solas

- Crees que estamos actuando buen Tamus?-pregunto la reina con pesar a su esposo mientras se refugiaba en sus brazos

-Eso espero Selene, eso espero.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

**Serenity-** Luna por qué, por que la vida me ha hecho esto?

**Luna-** Clama mi niña, aun no lo conoces, te puedes llegar a enamorar de el-dijo la nana con dulzura tratando de calmar a la joven princesa.

**Serenity-** Tu lo crees?-respondió con tristeza

**Luna-** Todo puede pasar, ya que aun nadie ocupa tu corazón

**Serenity-** Ah Luna ojala tengas razón y mi vida no se vuelva un tormento

¬¬¬¬¬¬

Mientras tanto en el reino de Erusion al igual que en Milenio de plata los reyes se disponían a informar al joven príncipe de su "unión de paz"

- Padre, madre-saludo un joven alto pelinegro, con profundos y oscuros ojos azules y un porte gallardo

- Endymion, pasa y toma asiento-respondió Febo un hombre alto y de voz grave e imponente, el cual estaba sentado en su elegante trono junto a su esposa Gaela, una mujer alta y delgada de ondulante cabello oscuro al igual que sus ojos.

**Endymion**-Sucede algo?-pregunto extrañado, ante la seriedad de sus padres

**Febo-** De eso queremos hablar, nuestro reino ha llegado a un acuerdo con el reino Milenio de Plata

**Endymion-** Con esos engreídos, puritanos!- exclamo con sorna

**Febo****-** Es conveniente para ambos reinos, ahora que Metallian y la Luna negra se han unido para destruirnos, corremos un gran peligro así que debes aceptarlo

**Endymion****-**Esta bien, pero cual es el punto de que me llamen si ustedes ya lo han decidido-respondió con molestia

**Gaela**-Por que esto te concierne más que a nadie, eres el príncipe, además de que tú vas a ayudar a que este pacto de alianza se realice

**Endymion****-**Yo!?-exclamo extrañado- a que te refieres?

**Febo****-**A la unión de nuestro pueblos, con la boda entre tu y la princesa de Milenio de plata

**Endymion****-**Pero qué!!!!!...de qué hablan! No pienso hacer una cosa así!

**Febo-**Endymion no te lo estoy preguntando, solo te lo informo, hemos dado nuestra palabra que así será

**Endymion-**No, pueden hacer eso!-grito furioso

**Febo-**No tienes opción, lo quieras o no te casaras con la princesa Serenity!

**Endymion**- No me obligaras a nada!

**Febo-**Ya te lo dije no tienes opción, te casaras dentro de tres semanas y punto

**Endymion-**QUE!!! Tres semanas!!!!-exploto por completo

**Gaela****-**Será mejor que te calmes hijo

**Endymion**-Que me calme!! Que me calme!!...como quieren que este calmado cuando me están diciendo que debo casarme y con una de Milenio de plata y para colmo en tres semanas!! Calmado!! Si claro me calmare, cuando me digan que es todo esto una broma!!!

**Febo****-**Basta ya! Lo tienes que hacer por el bien del reino, eres el príncipe y tienes que protegerlo aun que tengas que hacer cualquier sacrificio

**Endymion****-** Claro, aja…primero casarme cuando no pasaba ni remotamente por mi cabeza hacerlo, segundo con alguien que ni siquiera conozco y tercero en tres malditas semanas! ja que fácil se les hizo decidirlo sin consultármelo, no?!

**Febo****-**Claro que no fue fácil, Endymion eres mi único hijo y siempre te eh dejado hacer de tu vida lo que se te plazca, lo que más deseo es que seas muy dichoso, más las circunstancias no han dejado otra opción, créeme que si hubiera habido otra opción la hubiera tomado antes de obligarte hacer algo como esto, pero no se logro, hijo por favor entiéndelo.

Ante las palabras de su padre Endymion se tranquilizo un poco y comprendió que su padre no tenia opción alguna, el siempre lo dejo ser libre, siempre estuvo cuando lo necesitaba, ahora había llegado el momento de retribuirles a sus padres todo el amor y apoyo que le dieron.

**Endymion****-**Muy bien padre, acepto tu decisión – respondió secamente

**Febo****-**Gracias hijo, dentro de doce días vendrá la princesa, antes de la fiesta de compromiso.

**Endymion****-** De acuerdo, ahora si ya no hay otra cosa que hablar me retiro-exclamo con una pequeña reverencia a sus padres y se marcho rumbo a los jardines donde lo esperaban los generales del reino, los cuales eran sus amigos desde muy pequeños.


	2. Bienvenidas

**Bue****no aquí tienen el segundo capitulo de esta nueva historia…espero les guste y me manden sus comentarios, sugerencias, quejas…etc ya saben jajaja bueno bye**

**(Celedrian Moon)**

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

**2 Capitulo**

"**Bienvenidas****"**

-Estas segura poder hacerlo, Sere?-pregunto un joven alto y rubio, mientras se sentaba al lado de la joven princesa, en una de las bancas del hermosos jardín.

**Serenity-**Andrew tu sabes que no tengo opción, es por el bien de todos-respondió

**Andrew-** No, no es para todos, te estas olvidando de ti, de lo que quieres, no puedes resignarte aso como asi

**Serenity**-Lo se pero no puedo hacer nada más…soy la princesa y tengo que velar por este reino

**Andrew-**Pero…

**Serenity**- Estaré bien, enserio- respondió con una sonrisa apenas visible

**Andrew****-**Segura!

**Serenity**-Si- contesto mientras abrazaba al joven

**Andrew****-**Hay Sere que voy hacer contigo

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

- Ya listo para recibir a tu prometida?-pregunto un hombre de cabello plateado, mientras entraba a la estancia, donde se encontraba Endymion sentado con cara de pocos amigos.

**Endymion-**No empieces a recordármelo Kunsite!- respondió con molestia

**Kunsite**-Vamos, no creo que sea tan malo

**Endymion-**Síí…claro

**Kusite-**Animo Endymion, que te cases no significa que cumplas como esposo y le seas fiel a la princesita.

**Endymion**-Eres un descarado, sabes-sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo-no conoces lo que es la vergüenza verdad?

**Kunsite-**Créeme que más que tu si!

**Endymion-** jaja como no!

**Kunsite**-Hablando de eso ya le dijiste a Beril?

**Endymion-**No, pero me imagino que ya lo sabe…todo Erusion esta enterada

**Kunsite-**Ni que lo digas…y que piensas hacer con ella?

**Endymion-** Pues no creo que pueda hacer nada, ella no querrá ni verme –suspiro el pelinegro

**Kunsite**- No te desanimes Endymion.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

**Selene-**Hija tienes todo listo, ya?-pregunto, mientras entraba a la habitación de Serenity

**Serenity-**Si, ya tengo todo-respondió con voz cortada y con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que intentaban escaparse.-es necesario que yo vaya sola?

**Selene-**Nosotros tenemos que quedarnos aquí

**Serenity-**Eso lo se, pero…por qué no me puedo ir hasta el día de la fiesta de compromiso

**Selene-** Esto es lo mejor, así tendrán tiempo de convivir un poco antes de su compromiso-contesto la reina con un nudo en la garganta por ver el sufrimiento por el cual pasaba su hija-No llores así mi vida, me partes el corazón

**Serenity-**Lo lamento mucho, pero no pudo evitar llorar al despedirme del lugar que me vio crecer y de ustedes-dijo mientras se aferraba fuertemente a su madre

**Selene-** Pero esto no es un adiós-contesto, tratando de contener las lágrimas

**Serenity-** Para mi es como si lo fuera

-Majestad, el rey me manda a informarles que el carruaje esta listo

**Selene-** Muchas gracias Artemis, vamos enseguida

**Artemis**-Con su permiso-contesto con una reverencia y se marcho

**Serenity-** Bueno…creo que ya es hora-exclamo, secándose la lagrimas que corrían por su rostro

Caminaron hasta la salida del palacio, donde se encontraban el rey y algunos sirvientes dando los últimos arreglos al carruaje que llevaría a la princesa al reino de Erusion

**Tamus-** Serenity- dijo mientras tomaba cariñosamente entre sus brazos a su hija- se que no es fácil, pero se que la diosa Diana recompensara tu sacrificio y te recompensara algún día.

Serenity solo dio una tierna sonrisa en respuesta a su padre. Tras una emotiva despedida el carruaje se puso en marcha rumbo a Erusion.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

**Febo-**Donde vas Endymion?-escucho de repente el joven príncipe el cual bajaba rápidamente a los terrenos del palacio

**Endymion**-Padre, iré a cabalgar un rato.

**Febo**-No creo que sea el mejor momento, sabes que no tardara en llegar la princesa

**Endymion**-lo se-dijo con tono de enfado-no te preocupes, estaré a tiempo!

**Febo**-Prométemelo Endymion, promételo que estarás a tiempo para recibirla

**Endymion**-Si, si padre lo prometo, llegare!...ahora con tu permiso, me voy!

**Febo**-No tardes!-exclamo el rey al ver alejarse a Endymion en su caballo azabache

**Endymion-**lo se-grito desde lo lejos el pelinegro, mientras se perdía de vista

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Hemos llegado, princesa!-dijo Artemis, mientras le ayudaba a bajar del carruaje

**Serenity**-Gracias

**Artemis**-Nerviosa majestad?

**Serenity-** Si y mucho…es que no conozco a nadie, estaré sola…ni Luna, ni las chicas pudieron venir conmigo

**Artemis-** Usted tranquila princesa, se que la tratara muy bien

**Serenity**- Eso espero-contesto con pesar

**Artemis**-Además serán pocos los días en que estará sola

**Serenity**- Lo se, es lo único que llega a consolarme

**Artemis**-Bueno, esta lista ya para entrar?

**Serenity**-Vamos-contesto – es mejor darle prisa a esto

Caminaron por las grises escaleras de piedra, hasta el recibidor, donde fueron recibidos por los reyes y por otros diplomáticos y gente de la nobleza de Erusion.

**Febo**- Es un placer tenerla aquí princesa Serenity-dijo amablemente el rey

**Gaela-**Esperamos que te sientas lo más a gusto posible-agrego la reina con una amplia y calurosa sonrisa.

**Serenity**-Muchas gracias-respondió amablemente

**Febo-** Muy bien, ahora le mostrare su dormitorio, para que se aliste para la fiesta de bienvenida en su honor que se llevara acabo dentro de dos horas.

Serenity siguió a los reyes por extensas escaleras y largos pasillos, hasta que llegaron frente a unas enormes puertas blancas con algunos adornos dorados.

**Gaela**- Aquí es princesa, sus cosas están ya aquí, si necesita alguna otra cosa, no dude pedírselo a los criados

**Serenity- **Sí, gracias

**Febo- **Muy bien nos vemos dentro de un rato-dijo mientras se marchaba con sus esposa, dejando a la princesa sola.

Serenity cerro la puerta y vio la extensa habitación que le habían preparado, tenia blancas paredes adornadas con paisajes, una amplia y mullida cama con elegantes sabanas y cortinas de terciopelo alrededor de esta, un armario bastante amplio, un elegante tocador y otros mueble y un enorme balcón con una hermosa vista a los jardines

Se tiro sobre la amplia cama y se quedo mirando al techo, metida en sus pensamientos.

_Estoy sola aquí en este lugar completamente extraño para mí, sin nadie con quien hablar para desahogarme…me siento tan mal y para colmo se les ocurre hacerme una fiesta!..._

Después de un rato de estar así Serenity salio de sus pensamientos y decidió empezar a arreglarse para la dichosa fiesta.

Tomo un hermoso vestido rosa, se maquillo un poco, se sujeto media cola y la adorno con un listón a tono con el color del vestido, se coloco un elegante collar de perlas y unos aretes a juego. Ya lista salio de la habitación más al hacerlo se sintió más pérdida que nunca, el castillo era enorme y no sabía como llegar al gran salón y parar colmo no veía a nadie a quien pedirle indicaciones.

Camino por uno de los pasillo y de repente vio a un joven pelinegro que caminaba presuroso, Serenity se acerco para preguntarle, más este iba tan despistado y apurado que casi la arrolla.

-Por que no te fijas!-grito molesto el joven

**Serenity-**Pero si fuiste tu quien tropezó conmigo-respondió indignada

- no tengo tiempo para discutir-contesto y se marcho rápidamente

**Serenity**- Es un grosero-repuso para si, molesta-maleducado

Después de unos instantes Serenity vio pasar a una mucama la cual la ayudo ha llegar hasta el salón, donde ya se encontraban gran cantidad de personas, al verla llegar los reyes se acercaron para recibir a la joven.

**Gaela**- Que bueno que ya esta aquí, espero te diviertas

Serenity solo asintió, lo que menos sentía eran ánimos como parar disfrutar esa fiesta

**Febo**- Mira aquí viene mi hijo Endymion

Serenity volteo para ver a su futuro esposo, estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un colosal grito

" _es el patán de hace rato!...Diana pero que hice para merecer tal castigo"-_pensó la rubia

Al igual que Serenity, Endymion al verla casi le da un ataque, esa era su futura esposa?

"_no puede ser…de todas las personas tenia que ser esa loca de hace un rato…genial esto es simplemente genial"_

**Febo-**Serenity, este es Endymion…Endymion ella es la princesa Serenity, tu futura esposa

**Endymion**- mucho gusto- dijo fríamente, mientras tomaba una de las manos de la joven y depositaba un fugaz beso en esta

**Serenity-** Igualmente- contesto, tratando de fingir una sonrisa amable

**Gaela**- Endymion, por que no bailan?

Endymion tomo a Serenity y la jalo hasta la pista de baila, sin ninguna gentileza, no le hacia gracia el tener que bailar con ella, pero no podía hacer nada más, al igual Serenity tampoco podía negarse…la farsa había empezado.


	3. Cara a Cara

**Capitulo 3 **

"**Cara a Cara****"**

Endymión tomo a Serenity y la jalo hasta la pista de baila, sin ninguna gentileza, no le hacia gracia el tener que bailar con ella, pero no podía hacer nada más, al igual Serenity tampoco podía negarse…la farsa había empezado.

**Serenity**- Realmente no esperaba que el hombre con el que me estoy obligada a casar sea un completo patán!

**Endymion-** disculpa?...un patán!- contesto con fastidio, mientras la jalaba de un lugar a otro sin ninguna delicadeza

**Serenity**-Así es, un grosero!

**Endymion-** Huy, pues lamento no haber podido cumplir sus expectativas- repuso con sorna

**Serenity-** que siempre eres tan descortés con todos? …créeme que si no fuera por esta alianza es necesaria jamás en la vida aceptaría desposarme con una persona tan descortés y bárbara como tu.

**Endymion-** pues lo mismo digo…no me entusiasma la idea de casarme con una mujer como tu!-exclamo con molestia, sin importarle lo que pensara su pareja de baile y futura esposa.

**Serenity-** Eres un imbesil-susurro, las ultimas palabras del pelinegro realmente la habían ofendido y herido, sentía tantas ganas de abofetear a ese tipo y decirle todo lo que se merecía…más no podía hacerlo, primero que nada por que tenia que comportarse como la dama que rea, segunda por que era la princesa y tercera y la más importante por que podría arruinar el tratado de paz , así que lo único que le quedaba era hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener su enojo y mostrar una alegre y cordial sonrisa…más era tan molesto que…

**Endymion-** Aouch!-se quejo discretamente al sentir como su pie era aplastado por el de la princesa-tonta! Que acaso, no te enseñaron a bailar!-reprocho

**Serenity**-Claro que sí y perfectamente…ese pisotón que te di fue un regalo por el gusto de conocernos-contesto.

**Endymion-** Mira ahora quien es la grosera

Serenity ya no contesto nada por suerte segundos después la pieza de música había terminado, así que soltó a Endymion y salio rápidamente del salón rumbo a su habitación…había tenido suficiente esa noche…y apenas era el primer día…

¬◙¬◙¬◙¬◙¬◙¬

**Endymion**- ya padre!...lo lamento!

**Febo**- No, Endymion rompiste tu promesa

**Endymion**-No fue para tanto!-reprocho el joven

**Febo**- Claro que lo fue!...primero no estas para recibirla, llegas a las hora que se te plazca y encima te portas grosero y rudo con ella…dime Endymion, que pretendes con eso? Que ella se canse y anule el compromiso.

**Endymion**- Es que acaso no puedes entender lo difícil que se me hace esta situación! No se como sobrellevarla!

**Febo**- Claro que si, lo entiendo…más ahora yo te pregunto, no te has puesto a pensar ni un solo instante que para ella también debe ser difícil esta situación, tal vez mucho más que para ti, ya que ella se encuentra en un reino completamente extraño, sola y rodeada de gente desconocida, sin contar con el peso del compromiso en sus hombros y encima tu la tratas mal y con rudeza, realmente agradece que es toda una dama y no te abofeteo o te armo un escándalo en la fiesta, aun que era lo menos que te merecías.

**Endymion**- creo…que tienes razón-contesto. Su padre como siempre tenia la razón se había pasado un poco con la chica, se porto de una manera muy egoísta al compadecerse de el solo, sin pensar que ella estaba en la misma situación.-me pase un poco, no fui muy hospitalario que digamos…

**Febo**- bueno…mínimo ya lo reconociste- exclamo con un profundo suspiro- ahora lo que debes hacer es ir a pedirle una disculpa

**Endymion**- Qué!! …a no! Eso si que no!-reprocho el pelinegro no dando crédito a las palabras de su padre, sabia que había actuado mal, pero no pediría una disculpa , eso si que no.

**Febo**-Por que tienes que actuar así?-pregunto con tono molesto el rey-es por tu bien Endymion, se que un matrimonio arreglado sin amor, no es fácil de asimilar y de llevar, pero por qué te empeñas en hacerlo todavía más complicado, por que empiezas hacer que tu nueva vida un infierno y no solo para ti si no también para ella…un matrimonio aun que sea arreglado o no, es sagrado y eterno por lo cual deberían de tratar de llevarse bien y ser amigos, de esa manera lo podrán sobrellevar mejor, además que con el tiempo tal vez no la ames, llegues a sentir cariño por ella.

**Endymion-** Ahhhhh….esta bien…tratare de ser más amable con ella y llevarme mucho mejor…aun que no prometo nada.

**Febo**- Si, claro me lo imaginaba, muy bien pero trata de poner todo de tu parte, para que las cosas mejoren, ya que la fecha de su enlace esta cerca

**Endymion-** Sí…Sí lo se…más una cosa…olvídate que le pida disculpas!

**Febo**- Entonces como piensas hacer?

**Endymion-** eso ya lo veré después-contesto mientras se marchaba rumbo a su estancia-buenas noches padre

**Febo**- Buenas noche Endymion

**Endymion-**Claro, ya, ya quita esa cara, ya no te preocupes

**Febo-** Endymion-exclamo de repente el rey haciendo que el pelinegro de detuviera en la puerta

**Endymion-**Qué?!

**Febo-** No lo eches a perder!- exclamo el rey dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su hijo

¬◙¬◙¬◙¬◙¬◙¬

A la mañana siguiente Serenity no se presento a desayunar, pidió a una de las sirvientas que le subiera su desayuno. Quería evitar a toda costa toparse con aquel estupido y si podía hacerlo hasta la fiesta de compromiso que se llevaría acabo dentro de tres días muchísimo mejor ya que no apostaba a que si se lo volvía a encontrar no estallar y cancelara todo, así que para evitar cualquier problema y contratiempo mejor se alejaría y evitaría los lugares donde se encontrara su futuro marido.

Después de desayunar la joven se arreglo rápidamente, se coloco un vestido color blanco y sencillo, se hizo dos chongos en sus cabellos y después de asegurarse de no toparse con Endymion salio a los jardines a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

**Serenity-** Este lugar es tan diferente a Milenio de Plata…más jamás pensé que fuera tan hermoso, tan lleno de color y de vida… pronto este lugar se convertirá en mi nuevo hogar..._todo era ahora tan confuso…realmente había esperado llevarse bien con el hombre que le habían impuesto más había sucedido todo lo contrario…primeras horas que se conocían y ya no se soportaban…como se suponía que iba hacer para convivir toda una vida con el!_

La joven estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que segundos antes había hecho presencia otra persona

- te gustan?

**Serenity- **Tu!-dijo con desagrado

**Endymion-** Huy pero que buen recibimiento, la verdad no esperaba encontrarte aquí

**Serenity-** Pues yo tampoco, por que crees que estoy aquí!

**Endymion**- Creo que el día de hoy te levantaste con el pie equivocado

**Serenity-** No, realmente era un día bastante bueno hasta que apareciste

**Endymion**- Cálmate quieres- contesto un poco molesto- solo estoy tratando de ser amable y conocer un poco a la mujer con la cual tengo que casarme

**Serenity-** Y no crees que ya fuiste lo bastante amable anoche!

**Endymion-** Mira ya basta!-repuso- si lo admito, no me porte del todo bien anoche, pero no había sido un muy buen día, estaba de muy mal humor

**Serenity- **Aja…y te desquitaste conmigo…mira pero que valeroso de tu parte

**Endymion**- Si lo que esperas es una disculpa, olvídalo…no pienso ofrecértela

**Serenity-** Era lo que menos esperaba de ti, eres un bárbaro, orgulloso y patán!

**Endymion**- Realmente creo que tú y yo jamás vamos a llevarnos bien

**Serenity**- Hasta que dices algo coherente

**Endymion**-Pero nos guste o no, dentro de unos días nos casaremos…así que hay que intentar mínimo llevarnos un poco mejor

**Serenity**- Pues no tengo objeción en ello, ya que créeme no quiero que esto se vuelva un tormento para mí

**Endymion**- pues yo tampoco lo deseo, así que por que no intentamos hacer las paces, te parece?

**Serenity-** Estoy de acuerdo que nuestro sacrificio sirva para salvar a nuestra gente.

**Endymion-** Que así sea…

**Serenity-** Amigos?!- dijo extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa apenas visible

**Endymion- **ahhh…muy bien amigos.-contesto estrechando la mano de la joven con una forzada sonrisa

Más a pesar de todo lo que se habían dicho y propuesto cada uno tenía su discusión en su cabeza.

**Serenity-**_Esto va hacer muy difícil…._

**Endymion**- _Esto no va a funcionar_

**Serenity-**_ Diana por favor! Ayúdame, te necesito más que nunca_

_**Endymion**__- hay me costara más de lo que me imagine… dios por que yo!!_

_**Serenity-**__ Por que yooo!_

_**Endymion**__- Es un tonta, loca e histerica y egocentrica!_

_**Serenity-**__ Es un patan, grosero, barbaro y egocentrico!_

_**Endymion**__- Que cosa se castiga con esto!!!_

_**Serenity-**__ Que hice para merecer esto!!!_


	4. Rumbo al gran día

_**Bueno aquí esta el 4 capitulo esta bastante corto pero espero que les guste, se que me tarde en actualizar pero eh tenido muchas cosas que hacer en fin…espero volver a actualizar más rápido…bueno espero me sigan mandando sus comentarios, sugerencia, quejas etc…**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia un saludo y un beso bye bye **_

_**Celedrian Moon (Luna Black)**_

_**C´est la vie**_

**4 Capitulo **

"**Rumbo al gran día****"**

Los días habían pasado y la fecha de la fiesta de compromiso había llegado, no había pasado ningún contratiempo, habían logrado cumplir su pacto, claro que después de aquel día no se habían vuelto ha ver, Endymion se la pasaba entrenando y cabalgando con los generales o ligando a una que otra chica, por su parte Serenity se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en su habitación o en los jardines, había conocido a una joven que servia en el castillo llamada Molly, ella le había servido para no sentirse tan sola, muchas veces cuando la joven terminaba sus trabajos iba con la princesa para platicar de mil y un temas.

**Nephrite-** Que rápido han pasado los días, hoy es la gran fiesta de tu compromiso y dentro de dos días te unirás a la princesita por toda la vida

**Kunsite-** Es verdad, adiós a tu soltería

**Endymion-** Como les gusta estármelo recordando…no pero que buenos amigos son (¬¬#)

**Jedite-** ya, ya ok! Ya no hablaremos más de la princesita...puedes ahora dejarnos ya de apuntar con la espada (nn!)

**Ziosite**- Que mal genio, enserio…no te lo deberías tomar tan enserio (UU!)

**Kunsite**- Además creí que ya se habían arreglado ustedes dos, que ahora todo seria rosa y con mariposas revoloteando alrededor de ustedes mientras caminaban tomados de la mano bajo la luz de la luna.

**Endymion-** Vas a volver a empezar?! …eso solo fue un acuerdo de paz, solamente eso y solo para no molestar a mis padres (¬¬#)

**Kunsite-** Bueno, bueno ya tranquilo! Ya quita esa cara

**Endymion-** Pues ustedes no están ayudando para que lo haga

**Jedite-** ya se! Vayamos a la taberna que esta en el pueblo antes de la gran fiesta

**Ziosite**- Si, me parece muy buena idea

**Nephrite-** Haremos de estas ultimas horas las mejores de tu vida

**Endymion-** Hablan como si me fuera a morir para de tontos

**Kunsite**- Pues con esa cara y en la forma en que hablas, que otra cosa podemos pensar

**Endymion-** Dejen de decir sandeces y vamos ya!

**Molly- **Realmente es hermoso el vestido que mandaron hacer para su fiesta de compromiso, princesa

**Serenity-** Ya te dije que me llames simplemente Serenity, vamos somos amigas, deberías dejar tanta formalidad

**Molly-** Pero…

**Serenity- **Nada de peros, si me sigues llamando de esa manera, ya no te hablare más, de acuerdo!

**Molly-** Muy bien…este…Serenity

**Serenity- **Así esta mucho mejor

**Molly-** Debe de…

**Serenity-** (¬¬)

**Molly-** Digo, debes de estar ya nerviosa por la fiesta, no?

**Serenity –** Más que nerviosa, me siento ansiosa

**Molly-** (OO?)

**Serenity**- Noo! (¬///¬) no malinterpretes, estoy ansiosa pero solo por que por fin vendrán mis padres y mis amigas…aun que por otro lado espero no tener ningún tipo de problema con ese tipo

**Molly-** que tipo?...

**Serenity**- Pues ha esa cosa a la cual llaman Endymion

**Molly-** Te refieres al príncipe?

**Serenity-** Exactamente a ese tipo!

**Molly**- Pensé que ya habían hecho las paces y que se llevaban mejor

**Serenity-** jaja, si claro…si hemos cumplido con el pacto es simplemente por que no nos hemos visto desde aquel día…realmente es una persona detestable, que piensa que pude hacer todo lo que se le antoja y tratar a la personas con la punta del pie (UU#)

**Molly-** Pues deberías de controlarte, no seria bueno que se armara un escándalo en la fiesta

**Serenity-** Eso lo se…tratare de controlarme lo más que pueda.

Así pasó la mañana, ya en la tarde se empezaron a escuchar trompetas anunciando la llegada del pueblo de Milenio de Plata, los cuales desfilaban por las calles empedradas del Erusion, hacia el castillo, en lujosos carruajes plateados tirados de caballos blancos.

Serenity al ser anunciada de la llegada de su gente salio de su habitación y bajo rápidamente las largas escaleras hasta la entrada del castillo.

**Serenity**- Padre, madre!- grito emocionada mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de estos, con lagrimas de emoción en los ojos.

**Tamus-** Hija mia, me alegra ver tus ojos de nuevo

**Selene**- Hija mia como has estado?!

**Serenity**- Bien-dijo con la voz ahogada

**Febo**- Me alegra que ya estén aquí-dijo el rey mientras mostraba un respetuoso saludo a los reyes de Milenio de Plata

**Tamus-** Es bueno estar aquí- contesto

**Gaela-** Deben de estar agotados, por que no entramos ya-sugirió la reina mientras caminaba al castillo seguido por los demás gobernantes

Segundos después empezaron a llegar otros carruajes un poco menos lujosos que los anteriores, pero de igual elegancia.

**Serenity-**Minako, Rei, Amy, Makoto ya están aquí!!! –grito emocionada mientras veía bajar cuatro chicas

**Rei-** Uhh ha sido un largo viaje, pero ha valido la pena

**Minako**- Serenity, es bueno verte

**Amy-** Te extrañamos bastante

**Serenity**- Yo igual a ustedes, realmente me siento muy feliz de verlas

**Makoto-** Vamos Serenity no empieces a llorar

**Rei-** Si, no sea llorona o también nosotros empezaremos

**Minako-** Eso déjalo para después ahora cuéntanos todo…esta guapo tu futuro esposo?

**Serenity-** Hoy no quiero hablar de eso, por favor

**Makoto**- Pero como? Nos tienes que decir todo lo que has pasado este tiempo

**Amy-** Vamos chicas dejémosla en paz, ustedes saben que la razón de esta boda no es nada agradable

**Rei-** Por que no mejor vamos a descansar un rato y a preparar todo para la fiesta, después tendremos tiempo para que Serenity nos cuente todo.

Los invitados ya estaban llegando al castillo, Serenity se encontraba aun en su habitación, ya arreglada para la fiesta, portaba un hermoso vestido de terciopelo color rojo bastante elegante, se había amarrado peinado el cabello con un chongo y lo había adornado con una hermosa peineta.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y entro la reina Selene

**Selene**- Serenity ya estas lista?

**Serenity-** Si

**Selene**- vamos Serenity esa cara no combina con ese hermoso atuendo

**Serenity**- Es la única que puedo poner en este momento

**Selene-** Se que es muy malo lo que estas pasando hija

**Serenity**-No lo creo, esto se vuelve cada ves más difícil, no se si pueda con todo esto madre

**Selene**- No digas eso, tienes un compromiso que cumplir

**Serenity**- Pero madre, ni siquiera nos soportamos!!!

**Selene**- afff (suspiro) hija quiero pedirte una favor, por favor trata de soportarlo, tu padre esta muy agobiado no sabe que hacer, no quiere que sufras pero también lo detiene todos los de milenio de plata, todas esas familias que no tienen la culpa de la ambición de Metallian y la luna oscura

**Serenity-** Estoy conciente…y…es ya no te preocupes cumpliré mi palabra y me casare con el príncipe de Erusion

**Selene**- Hija mia no sabes cuanto daría por que Diana no te enviara estas duras pruebas.

**Serenity**- Más así ha querido el destino que sea, y no queda más que resignarme

**Selene-** lo se…ahora bajemos, que ya nos esperan en el gran salón-dijo mientras se encaminaba junto con Serenity hacia la puerta – Serenity…gracias de nueva cuenta

**Serenity-** No te preocupes madre, me eh resignado completamente


	5. Una prueba de pasiencia: I parte

**Bueno aquí les dejo el 5 capitulo XD me quedo un poco largo por eso decidí dividirlo en dos …espero les guste jajaja pobres lo que les espera a esos dos muajajaja…bueno ojala me sigan enviando sus comentarios sugerencias ya sabe…y bueno pronto muy pronto actualizare…con los otros fics perdón pero no me ha llegado la musa… hay que es últimamente la eh usado mucho y como que necesita un respiro pero no se preocupen…jajaja que pronto actualizare todo **

**5 capitulo**

**"UNA PRUEBA DE PASIENCIA" I parte**

**El salón estaba hermosamente adornado y gran cantidad de invitados ya se encontraban ahí esperando ver a la futura pareja. Los reyes de Erusion esperaban impacientes en una de las enormes mesas, entre las felicitaciones de los invitados.**

**Febo****- Donde esta Endymion?-pregunto impaciente- ya debería de estar aquí, no tardan en bajar los reyes de Milenio junto con la princesa.**

**Gaela****- No lo eh visto en todo el día, pero ya eh mandado a varios sirvientes a buscarlo.**

**Febo-**** Que lo busquen por toda Erusion y si es necesario que lo traigan a rastras**

**Gaela****- Trata de estar tranquilo estoy segura que llegara a tiempo**

**Febo-**** Eso espero.**

**¬☼¬¬¬☼¬¬¬☼¬**

**Tamus****- Hija te ves hermosa, igual que tu madre**

**Serenity-**** gracias padre**

**Selene- ****Bien es hora de bajar ya nos deben de estar esperando**

**Tamus-**** Es un hermoso lugar, además lo reyes se me hicieron buenas personas, imagino que debe ser igual el príncipe Endymion – pregunto a Serenity**

**Serenity-**** Si, claro es una buenísima persona- contesto con una sonrisa forzada-****_claro como, no…para patán con el que me tengo que casar_**

**Tamus-**** Me alegra escuchar eso, realmente me asustaba la idea de que te comprometieras con un pelafustán, grosero e irrespetuoso, lo bueno es que te agrada el joven príncipe y lo ves como una buena persona.**

**Serenity-**** jeje…si claro me agrada mucho…es tan pero tan buena persona (nn#)**

**Tamus-**** No sabes cuanto me tranquiliza oirte hablar así **

**Serenity-**** jejeje…****_Ahhh por que a mi…espero que ese troglodita se sepa comportar…_**

**¬☼¬¬¬☼¬¬¬☼¬**

**Gaela- Ahí llegan- dijo con preocupación, mientras anunciaban la entrada de los reyes.**

**Su altísima majestad de Milenio de Plata el rey Tamus, junto con su altísima esposa la reina Selene y su hija la altísima princesa Serenity.**

**Febo**- Donde demonios esta Endymion!!!

**Gaela-** Ya lo han encontrado, fue a cambiarse…llega en unos momentos

**Febo- **Esta ves ese chico si me va a oír

**Gaela**- Tranquilo, no te hace bien el ponerte así

**Tamus**- Ya estamos aquí

**Gaela-** Esperamos que les guste el festejo

**Tamus-** Y donde esta el príncipe?...pensé que estaría ya aquí

**Febo-** Tuvo un pequeño contratiempo, pero no tarda en llegar

**Tamus**- Ya veo.

**Serenity**- Con su permiso, voy con las chicas un rato.- exclamo mientras con una leve reverencia se marchaba hacia donde se encontraban las cuatro chicas.

**Febo**- Realmente su hija es una criatura maravillosa

**Tamus**- lo se, es lo más bello y preciado para mi, por eso espero que su hijo sepa cuidar muy bien de ella

**Febo**- No se preocupe así lo hará

**¬☼¬¬¬☼¬¬¬☼¬**

**Rei-**** Serenity, que linda**

**Serenity****- jaja gracias, oigan estoy buscando a Luna, no saben donde esta?**

**Makoto- ****Que no te lo dijimos ya ella se quedo, vendrán todos los demás hasta el día de la boda **

**Serenity**** -Oh si es verdad, se me había olvidado**

**Amy****- bueno pero quita esa cara, no debes de estar así este día **

**Minako-**** Oye y por cierto, donde esta tu futuro esposo? **

**Rei****- Es verdad, que no ya debería de encontrarse en la fiesta **

**Serenity-**** La verdad es que no se y no me importa…ojala se lo tragase un oso **

**Minako-**** Existen en realidad los osos?**

**Amy****- Claro que si, que en Milenio no haya no significa que no existan **

**Rei-**** Veo que no soportas ni un poco al príncipe**

**Serenity**- No sabes cuanto, realmente desearía que ni siquiera se presentara en la fiesta

**Makoto**- Tanto así

**Minako-** Acaso tan feo es?

**Serenity-** eso no tiene nada que ver!

**Minako-** Ah no?

**Serenity-** No!

**Minako**- Entonces esta guapo?

**Serenity**- No!...bueno si…bueno realmente no se

**Makoto-** Como no vas a saber si esta guapo o no!

**Serenity-** Si, esta bien, lo acepto…si es bastante atractivo…(»///«)

**Minako-** Entonces cual es el problema?

**Serenity-** Ahhh…no entienden!... no lo soporto, por que lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de arrogante y de estupido!!!

Su alteza real el príncipe Endymion, acompañado de los generales Kunsite, Zoisite, Neprhite y Jedite 

**Serenity-** oh demonios, ya esta aquí- exclamo con molestia

**Minako**- Realmente esta muy guapo

**Makoto-** Es verdad te quedaste corta al describirlo

**Serenity-** Ya quieren callarse!

**Rei**- Vamos Serenity, tranquila solo estamos diciendo la verdad

**Serenity-** Pues díganlo en otra parte!! …och será mejor que me vaya para donde se encuentran mi padres.

**Amy**- Nos vemos después, suerte!

**Rei-** mantente tranquila

**Makoto**- No armes alboroto!

**Minako-** Muestra un bella y amplia sonrisa

**Serenity**- gracias…tratare lo más que pueda (uu!)-contesto mientras se marchaba

**Rei-** pobre Serenity esta noche va hacer muy larga para ella

**Amy**- Ni que lo digas

¬☼¬¬¬☼¬¬¬☼¬

**Endymion-** Padre, Madre- dijo mientras se acercaba

**Febo**- Endymion, que bueno que ya has llegado…Endymion ellos son los padres de la princesa, lo reyes de Milenio de plata

**Endymion-** Es un placer conocerlos- contesto mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

**Tamus**- Lo mismo digo, tenia enormes ganas de conocer al joven con el cual mi hija ha hablado tan bien

**Endymion-** Enserio?-exclamo con extrañeza- (OÕ)

**Tamus-** Claro que si, mira aquí viene…Serenity

**Febo-** Princesa, por favor tome asiento con nosotros

**Serenity-** Muchas gracias

**Selene-** Me imagino que en estos días se han podido conocer un poco

**Endymion**- bueno…

**Serenity-** Realmente no mucho…ya que el príncipe se la pasa todo el día fuera del castillo, quien sabe a donde

**Endymion**- Eso es…- trato de contestar mientras volteaba a ver con una mirada fugaz a su padre

**Serenity-** No yo lo comprendo, me imagino que tiene tantas responsabilidades, realmente es de admirarse.-agrego con el mismo tono de malicia

**Tamus**- Me agrada que seas una persona responsable Endymion

**Endymion**- Muchas gracias…pero su hija no se queda atrás, me sorprende lo espiritual que es, se la pasa todos los días meditando en su habitación, realmente es asombrosa, no y luego se ve su gran cultura e intelecto, es realmente asombroso.

**Serenity-** Bueno claro, trato de ponerme al nivel intelectual del príncipe…es de admirarse lo bueno que es para luchar. (en pocas palabras le dijo que para lo único que servia era para usar la espada)

**Endymion**- jaja que linda, tan simpática y amable como siempre- _maldita bruja!_

**Serenity-** Lo mismo digo –_maldito troglodita_

**Febo**- jeje por que no van a bailar (nn!)

**Serenity-** Realmente no creo…

**Tamus-** Vamos, vamos Serenity a bailar

**Febo-** Vamos Endymion saca a bailar a la princesa

**Endymion-** princesa, me concedería esta pieza- dijo a regañadientes-por favor.

**Serenity-** Será un placer príncipe Endymion – contesto con una sonrisa forzada

**Continuara…**


	6. Una prueba de pasiencia: II parte

**5 capitulo**

"**UNA PRUEBA DE PASIENCIA" II parte**

**Febo-** jeje por que no van a bailar (nn!)

**Serenity-** Realmente no creo…

**Tamus-** Vamos, vamos Serenity a bailar

**Febo-** Vamos Endymion saca a bailar a la princesa

**Endymion-** princesa, me concedería esta pieza- dijo a regañadientes-por favor.

**Serenity**- Será un placer príncipe Endymion – contesto con una sonrisa forzada

Así se encaminaron hacia la pista de baile, tratando de mostrar la mejor sonrisa que podían

**¬****☼****¬¬¬****☼****¬¬¬****☼****¬**

**Nephrite- **Jaja ya viste ha Endymion- dijo señalando hacia la pista de baile donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes

**Zoisite**- Pero que cara tiene jaja, si ahora esta asi, no me quiero ni imaginar cuando camine rumbo al altar.

**Kunsite-**Solo espero que se pueda mantener tranquilo y no cometa alguno de sus arrebatos

**Jedite-** Realmente hay que rezar a los dioses por que esta noche no pase nada, fue muy mala suerte el que se encontrara hoy con esa tipa.

**Kunsite-** Me arrepiento de haberlo sacado del castillo (UU!)…esta noche será muy larga…

**¬****☼****¬¬¬****☼****¬¬¬****☼****¬**

**Endymion- **espero que esta vez bailes mucho mejor, que la vez pasada

**Serenity-** Ja como si tu lo hicieras tan bien…

**Endymion**-Yo creo que mejor que tu, sí

**Serenity-** Si, claro tienes la gracia de un pato cojo!

**Endymion-** Mira quien lo dice…la mujer….que digo mujer la mocosa con menos gracia y delicadeza que eh conocido

**Serenity- **_soporta Serenity…tranquilízate…cuenta hasta mil…contrólate…no puedes golpearlo, no esta bien golpearlo…sonríe, tranquila, tranquila…tal vez después de la boda lo puedas matar, pero de mientras aguanta…ahhhh! Sonríe…sonríe que ese tipo no arruine tu precioso rostro! Sonrieee! –_jaja pero que chistoso…podrías tan siquiera fingir que te la estas pasando bien(¬¬#)

**Endymion- **ja…

**Serenity**- si soporto esto es solo por mi padre!...por que lo tienes que hacer más difícil

**Endymion- **Mira niña, tus razones no me importan en lo más mínimo, por que no cierras la boca hasta que esta noche tan estupida termine!

**¬****☼****¬¬¬****☼****¬¬¬****☼****¬**

**Kunsite-** Si que esto esta muy aburrido

**Jedite-** Tienes razón me la estaba pasando mejor en la taberna

**Nephrite-** Ya vieron allá?

**Kunsite-** Que?

**Zoisite-** Esas preciosuras

**Jedite-**¿?

**Nephrite-** para allá idiota!- dijo mientras volteaba la cara de su compañero hacia una de las esquinas del enorme salón

**Jedite**- Ahh…si que son lindas

**Ziosite**- Y no solo eso…son cuatro! Y adivinen cuantos somos

**Todos-** Cuatro!

**Zosite-** es hora de sacar todos nuestro encantos- exclamo mientras se dirigían hacia donde se encontraban las cuatro chicas

**Kunsite- **Buenas noches hermosas damas

**Jedite-** Las vimos desde el otro extremo de la pista y nos asombramos de su belleza

**Ziosite-** No esta bien que cuatro hermosas damas como ustedes se encuentren aquí, sin disfrutar de esta maravillosa festividad

**Nephrite-** No queremos que nos digan que los de Erusion no son hospitalarios, asi que las venimos a acompañar.

**Kunsite-** ahora déjenme presentarme soy el general Kunsite primero de la guardia real de las tropas del norte

**Nephrite-**Yo soy el general Nephrite segundo de la guardia real de las tropas del este

**Jedite**- Mi nombre es Jedite y soy el tercer general de la guardia real de las tropas del oeste

**Ziosite-** Y yo soy el cuarto general de la guardia real de las tropas del sur, mi nombre es Ziosite

- Es un placer-respondieron estas con una pequeña reverencia

**Kunsite**- Y ahora podríamos saber el nombre de estas hermosas damiselas

**Minako**-Soy Minako, Venus

**Rei-** Yo soy Rei, Mars

**Makoto-** Yo Makoto, Jupiter

**Amy-** Y yo soy Amy, Mercury…y servimos a Milenio de Plata

**Nephrite-** Pues es un gusto

**Kunsite-** Ahora si nos hacen el honor de concedernos esta pieza- dijo mientras le extendía gentilmente la mano a Minako

**Minako**- seria un placer.

Asi las cuatro chicas junto con los cuatro generales se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile.

**¬****☼****¬¬¬****☼****¬¬¬****☼****¬**

**Serenity**- Eres un egoísta- recrimino la princesa, ante el comentario de el joven príncipe

**Endymion**- Si fuera asi, no estaría aquí, bailando y discutiendo con una boba

**Serenity-** No lo puedo creer…fuiste tu quien dijo que deberíamos de llevarnos mejor

**Endymion**- Si, pero veo que es algo imposible

**Serenity-** Tienes razón…entonces cancélalo…vamos aun estas a tiempo!!!

**Endymion- **No seas estupida, si fuera tan fácil ya lo hubiera hecho, créeme ganas no me faltan, acaso crees que el casarme con una chica ignorante y berrinchuda como tu es mi sueño!

**Serenity-** Eres un…

**Endymion-** Ya cállate quieres, acaso no puedes cerrar tu gran bocota!

**Serenity-** YA BASTA!- grito ofendida, se había esforzado mucho por soportarlo pero todo llegaba a su limite- HASTA AQUÍ LLEGO EL LIMITE!

**Endymion-** No grites- dijo algo asombrado el pelinegro- estas haciendo el ridículo

**Serenity-** NO ME IMPORTA!

**Endymion-** No seas berrinchuda!

**Serenity-** AHHH!- grito mientras la palma de su mano iba directo hacia la cara de Endymion, el cual solo pudo sentir el fuerte golpe que le dio la joven, para después solo verla marchar del salón, entre los cuchicheos y las caras de estupefacción de los invitados y de los reyes.

**¬****☼****¬¬¬****☼****¬¬¬****☼****¬**

Después de aquella escena la fiesta no tardo en terminar, Endymion y el Rey Febos se dirigieron hacia la sala del trono para empezar a hablar, sobre lo que había ocurrido.

**Febos-** Te has dado cuentas de lo que has hecho!

**Endymion**- Padre fue ella quien armo todo ese escándalo- contesto molesto

**Febos-** Pero no creo que no hayas hecho algo para provocarlo

**Endymion**- ….

**Febo-** Tu silencio lo dice todo…todo se ha arruinado seguramente después de esto los reyes de Milenio cancelaran el compromiso y no solo eso no quedaran en buenos términos con nosotros!

**Endymion-** Lamento escuchar eso

**Febo-** Ya esta hecho lo que deseabas Endymion, espero estés feliz

**Endymion-** Tu no sabes nada!

**Febo-** Muy bien…hubiera preferido que anunciaras que cancelabas el compromiso, a que la trataras de tal forma, que ella se hartara de ti

**Endymion-** Por que la defiendes!

**Febo**- Acaso no viste la cara con la cual se marcho!...Endymion…ella no iba con cara de furia, tenia lagrimas en los ojos!!!...realmente la lastimaste

**Endymion-** no tenia idea…yo no quería

**Febo**- pero lo hiciste, ahora lo único que queda es que le pidas una disculpa

**Endymion.-** Para que el compromiso siga?!

**Febo**- No, solo por educación y amabilidad!...un hombre con honor, un verdadero caballero, reconoce cuando se ha equivocado

**Endymion-** Padre lo siento, pero yo no pediré disculpas a la princesa

**Febo**- Muy bien, entonces no tenemos nada más que hablar, puedes retirarte

**Endymion-** pero…

**Febo**- Eh dicho que puedes retirarte, ya!

**Endymion-** Muy bien…buenas noche.-dijo mientras después de una reverencia salía de la estancia.

**¬****☼****¬¬¬****☼****¬¬¬****☼****¬¬****☼****¬¬¬****☼****¬¬¬****☼****¬¬****☼****¬¬¬****☼****¬¬¬****☼****¬¬****☼****¬¬¬****☼****¬¬¬****☼****¬¬****☼****¬¬¬****☼****¬¬¬**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado este capitulo, este no se puede decir que estuvo divertido pero bueno…malo Endymion ahora si fue malo…en fin todo lo que les falta por pasar…jejeje espero me envien sus comentarios, sugerencia, dudas etc…ya saben…Muchas gracias a todos las y los lectores de este fic…**

**Bueno pronto actualizare los otros denme chance de que mi musa se inspire un poco más…pero ya es promesa actuliazare todos estas semanas que vienen ok…bueno escribiría más pero me tengo que ir a la escuela bye bye ****nos vemos el la siguiente parte…**

**¿ se cancelara el compromiso? ¿ Endymion seguirá igual de patán? ¿ que harán los padres de los respectivos chicuelos? ¿ Que hará ahora Serenity?...jajaja descúbran esto y más en el siguiente capitulo jajaja (ajajaja sono muy comercial)**

**Celedrian MOon**

**C´est la vie**


	7. Un pacto entre los dos

**Capitulo 6**

"**Un pacto entre los dos****"**

**Endymion-** Muy bien…buenas noche.-dijo mientras después de una reverencia salía de la estancia, camino por el largo pasillo, de pronto algo llamo su atención.

Ahí estaba la joven la cual había llegado solo hace unos días y ya había complicado su vida, aquella chica la cual se se veía tan hermosa, la luz de la luna la hacia ver como un hermoso ángel.

**Endymion-** Pero que estoy pensando-dijo mientras sacudía su cabeza, para librarse de aquel pensamiento- es solo la chiquilla tonta e inmadura…más no negare que es realmente hermosa…creo que esta ves si me equivoque-dio un resoplo, mientras se dirigía hacia aquel enorme balcón.

Serenity se encontraba realmente mal, se sentía tan miserable y tan humillada y no solo eso si no que también sentía que había arruinado todo y que su pueblo sufriría por su culpa.

**Serenity-** Ahh…Debí soportar, pero es que es… detestable!... que voy hacer ahora?- se pregunto con un profundo suspiro, entre la gran cantidad de lagrimas que inundaban su rostro

**Endymion-** Qué no me digas que también hablas sola?-dijo el pelinegro, mientras se colocaba a su lado

Más no escucho respuesta, ya que ni siquiera Serenity se molesto en mirarlo

**Endymion-** Vamos…no me digas que sigues molesta?...no fue para tanto

**Serenity-** podrías dejarme sola de una buena vez- exclamo la joven, volteando su rostro, lo que hizo sentir mal al joven al ver los tristes ojos adornados con lagrimas que mostraba la rubia.- por favor- suplico la princesa

**Endymion-** No es para que te pongas así, no seas tonta

**Serenity-** En verdad- dijo con una la voz cortada, casi en suspiro- no quiero pelear más…ya no por favor!

Ante esto Endymion se quedo callado, mientras contemplaba el cielo nocturno

**Endymion-** Es una noche realmente hermosa y llena de calma- exclamo de repente, mientras extendía su mano con un pañuelo, para ofrecérselo a la joven- vamos sécate esas lagrimas, luces mucho más linda, cuando no las tienes.

Serenity se asombro, ya que no se esperaba tal gesto del joven

**Endymion- **vamos acaso quieres que te las seque yo?-pregunto con un sonrisa

La joven negó con la cabeza y tomo el pañuelo para después secarse las gotas que resbalaban por sus mejillas

**Endymion-** realmente lamento, estaba enfadado, es que esta noticia fue tan repentina

**Serenity-** Lo se…para mi tampoco fue nada fácil

**Endymion-** Lo se, no quería desquitar mi mal humor contigo, realmente me porte muy mal

Serenity se quedo callada prestando atención de nueva cuenta a las brillantes estrellas que adornaban el cielo.

**Endymion-** son hermosas no es cierto?

**Serenity-** Si, en Milenio no se ven así, ya que el brillo de la luna las oculta, Erusión es un lugar hermoso, con cosas maravillosas

**Endymion-**Y aun te faltan muchas cosas por ver

**Serenity-** Endymion…si en verdad no quieres…

**Endymion-** no, esta bien…claro si tu aun aceptas

**Serenity-** Bueno para eso vine, además tengo un gran compromiso con mi pueblo

**Endymion**- Yo también es una promesa que debo cumplir

**Serenity-** Esto no era lo que yo esperaba y me imagino que para ti es igual… y tal vez somos demasiados diferentes para ser amigos…pero hay que intentar por lo menos llevarnos mejor

**Endymion-** Es un buen plan- contesto con una sonrisa y observo que ella le respondía sin evitar bostezar – jeje veo que ya estas cansada, ha sido un dia bastante duro, por que no te vas a descansar

**Serenity-** Si, eso haré…no vemos- exclamo con una voz tranquila

**Endymion-** Descansa Serenity-dijo con una sonrisa

**Serenity-** Buenas noches Endymion- respondió con una sonrisa tímida

**¬£££¬¬****£££****¬**

Los reyes de los dos reinos se encontraban reunidos en el salón esperando la llegada de los príncipes, después de hablar largamente, habían decidido no forzar más los jóvenes a contraer matrimonio.

Con permiso- dijeron los jóvenes al entrar a la estancia

**Serenity- **Sucede algo?

**Tamus-** Siéntate por favor queremos hablar con ustedes dos

**Febo- **Con los acontecimientos que sucedieron ayer, comprendimos que es realmente un gran sacrificio, el obligarlos a casarse como una salida política

**Tamus-** Realmente no los queremos obligar más, nos sentimos culpables y responsables de todos los malos momentos que han pasado por esta situación

**Febo-** Por eso mismo, quedan exentos de tal responsabilidad, hoy mismo haremos de conocimiento publico la cancelación del matrimonio

**Endymion**- No es necesario que hagas tal cosa padre, ya que yo y la princesa Serenity hemos decidido continuar con todo

**Tamus-** Es así Serenity?

**Serenity**- Si, nos casaremos tal y como se acordó

**Febo-** Y todo lo de ayer

**Serenity**- Hemos arreglado nuestras diferencias

**Endymion-** Es algo que ya no se volverá a repetir

**Febo-** Están seguros?

**Gaela-** Ya lo han pensado bien, un matrimonio es un compromiso para toda la vida

**Selene**- Y para el día de la boda, no habrá marcha atrás

**Serenity-** Estamos consientes

**Endymion**- Y estamos de acuerdo, de que pasado mañana se realice la boda tal y como se planeo

**Febo-** Muy bien, entonces si los reyes no tienen ninguna objeción

**Tamus-** Claro que no

**Febo-** Muy bien, entonces que así sea

¬£££¬¬£££¬**¬£££¬¬****£££****¬¬£££¬¬****£££****¬¬£££¬¬****£££****¬¬£££¬¬****£££****¬¬£**

**Bueno después de mucho aquí les dejo la actualización…Sorry pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer por eso mismo me fue imposible.**

**Este se esta volviendo muy largo…se supone que tenia planeado que para el capitulo 4 fuera la boda…pero miren ya llegamos al sexto y aun nada de nada jaja XD…obvio que por esto se tendrán que esperar un poquito al lemon…pero me apurare (-).**

**Huy yo se que puse a Endymion muy malo y patán…pero bueno en este capitulo ya corrigió su actitud…bueno mínimo por ahora jaja…entiéndanlo estaba de muy mal humor y pues se desquito con Serenity…pero bueno acepto su error.**

**(-) ya al fin el siguiente capitulo es el día de la boda**

**Se casaran? Habrá noche de bodas? Se arrepentirán de su decisión? Alguien ira a decir YO ME OPONGO!?...próximo capitulo 7 "****El día decisivo****" **


	8. El día decisivo

-Pensé que no llegarías- se escucho una voz salir de las sombras, la silueta de un hombre el cual se acercaba a una joven de lagos cabellos castaños

- Y por que pensaste eso?...tu bien sabes que eh venido a cada uno de nuestros encuentros.-respondió la joven-así que te casas?

- Yo…

- No se escucha en toda Erusión otra cosa que no sea tu boda con la finísima y deslumbrante princesa de Milenio de Plata-dijo suavemente pero con un tono de profunda molestia

- No tengo opción, lo hago por el bien de este reino- contesto con pesar

- Estas seguro?-pregunto-o caso hay algo más?

- Claro que no, tu bien sabes quien ocupa mi corazón

- Entonces cancela todo, vamos imponte y preséntame a mi como la mujer que amas y como tu futura esposa y reina

-No puedo hacer eso, ya no hay marcha atrás en mi decisión …pero siempre será un contrato, nada más

- Y eso de que me sirve! –Exclamo con molestia, mientras se apartaba con furia de los brazos del joven- te eh perdonado y pasado muchas cosas Endymion, pero esto ya no…eh aguantado suficiente…escoge ella o yo!

- Quee! –Exclamo perturbado el pelinegro-me pones a elegir entre el deber y el amor

- Y para ti cual es tu prioridad?...piénsalo muy bien es tu única oportunidad…así que dime que escoges?

- No me hagas hacer esto, por favor!-suplico con angustia el príncipe

- Vamos decide ya!-grito la mujer con molestia-habla!

- yo…no…

- no que?

- Yo no me voy a…

-No te vas a que?-pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

- Yo no me voy –tomo aire-a arrepentir de mi decisión, mañana me caso con la princesa Serenity-concluyo con pesar el pelinegro

- QUE!! –Grito exaltada- COMO PUEDES!

-Lo siento

- Lo SIENTES?! NO SEAS ESTUPIDO!!...CLARO COMO IBAS A RECHAZAR UNA OPORTUNIDAD ASI! …TE ODIO!

-Esto lo hago solo por el bienestar de Erusión

- NO SALGAS CON ESO

-Es la verdad!- exclamo desesperado

- TE ODIO! PERO ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI, PAGARAS MUY CARO ESTO, TE LO JURO!-dijo furiosa la joven mientras se marchaba dejando a Endymion bastante frustrado.

**7 Capitulo**

"**El día decisivo****" **

**Molly-**Hoy es el gran día!-grito la joven, mientras ayudaba a Serenity a sacar unas cajas junto con las demás chicas

**Serenity**- lo se – exclamo con poco animo

**Makoto**- vamos no pongas esa cara

**Rei**- que otra podría poner

**Minako-** Cállate Rei, no ayudas en nada!

**Rei-** Pues no puede fingir

**Makoto-** No es que finja, solo que se tranquilice

**Serenity**- Ya no empiecen a discutir –reprocho – cada vez faltan menos horas y aun no ha llegado mi vestido

**Amy-**Tranquila, no ha de tardar

**Serenity-**Ojala, para que nos de tiempo (UU)

**Rei-** No ha de faltar mucho para que lleguen los demás invitados de Milenio y con ellos tu vestido

**Minako-** Calma los nervios, vas a lucir hermosa

Se escucharon de pronto golpes en la puerta que interrumpieron su platica

**Makoto-**Yo abro- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta-mira Serenity, quien esta aquí, junto con tu vestido

**Serenity-** Luna!!-grito con emoción cuando vio entrar a su nana junto con otras tres doncellas las cuales cargaban varias cajas.

**Luna-** princesa!-corrió a abrazarla-como ha estado? …la han tratado bien?

**Serenity**-Si, Luna tranquila

**Luna**- Me da mucho gusto verla

**Serenity-** Igual a mi, te extrañe mucho Luna

**Rei-** Bueno ya, ya…déjense de tantos saludos y démonos prisa o se nos hará tarde

**Luna-** Es verdad, aquí traigo su vestido, esta hermoso, no puedo esperar a vérselo puesto

**Minako**- como todas nosotras (nn)

**Makoto-** Pues entonces empecemos a preparar a la futura reina de Erusión

**«««««»»»»»**

**Kunsite-**Que dices hermano, nervioso?

**Endymion**- Claro que no

**Zoisite- **Jaja entonces por que es cara?

**Endymion-** Por nada

**Jedite- **Bueno entonces trata de sacar una gran sonrisa jaja- exclamo el rubio mientras jalaba de las mejillas a Endymion, para forzarlo a sonreír

**Endymion**- hey dueleeee…x )

**Nephrite-** Por cierto ya has hablado con Beryl?

**Endymion-**Si ya lo hice (UU)

**Zoisite-** Tonto tenias que sacar eso justamente ahora?- regaño el joven a su compañero mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza

**Nephrite-** OYE!...pues que, no tiene nada de malo

**Endymion**- ya dejen de decir tonteras

**Zoisite-** La culpa es de ese chismoso

**Nephrite-** Ja si claro como si tu no quisieras saber que paso

**Endymion-** YA! (¬¬#)

**Jedite- **No tienen remedio (uu!)

**Nephrite-** entonces como te fue?

**Zoisite**- (¬¬#)

**Endymion- **Ya lo sabia y lo tomo muy mal (uu)

**Kunsite-** Bueno y como esperabas que reaccionara…era normal

**Jedite- **Huy y con el carácter que tiene, me sorprende que sigas enterito

**Endymion-** Realmente se molesto demasiado, me dio a escoger entre Serenity y ella

**Zoisite**- jaja eso hizo…XD

**Endymion-**(¬¬#)

**Kunsite-** Bueno y estando tu aquí, es obvio a quien de las dos elegiste

**Endymion**- No la elegí a ella, elegí mi responsabilidad…el cumplir mi palabra y ver por Erusión

**Nephrite-** y bla…bla…bla…si claro

**Endymion-** (¬¬#)

**Kunsite-** jaja bueno ya…es hora bajemos hasta donde se realizara la boda.- indico el general- listo Endymion para jurar fidelidad, entrega y amor eterno a la princesita

**Endymion-** jaja si claro- contesto uniéndose a las risas de sus demás compañeros mientras salían de la habitación.

**«««««»»»»»**

Una hora después ya todo estaba listo para llevarse acabo la ceremonia de unión de los príncipes. Serenity ya se encontraba completamente lista, arreglada y apunto para caminar por el altar del brazo de su padre. Por su parte Endymion ya se encontraba en su lugar y su lado los cuatro generales, los cuales no dejaban de darle ánimos (jeje bueno a su modo)

**Ziosite-** Huy si que hay gente…(Ô0Ô)

**Jedite-** Vamos Endymion sonríe!

**Kunsite**- Jaja trata de disimular por lo menos esos nervios

**Endymion**- No estoy nervioso!

**Jedite-** Por que siempre niegas lo que es obvio! (ÓÔ)

**Endymion-** Por que no es verdad!...no estoy nervioso, realmente no me importa

**Kunsite-** Siiii…claro…como tu lo digas

**Endymion-**(¬¬)

**Zoisite-** Oh…dioses! Ya vieron quien esta ahí! (Ô0Ô)- murmuro exaltado el general

**Jedite-** oh oh!

**Endymion-** Que?

**Nephrite-** No lo puedo creer, que hace aquí?

**Endymion-** quien?

**Kunsite-** Ahí- exclamo, mientras dirigía el rostro de Endymion hacia uno de los asientos donde se encontraba.

**Endymion**- BERYL!!!...que hace aquí?...por que? (0o)

**Jedite-** Upsss… y la marcha nupcial ah empezado!

**Kunsite-** Ahí viene la novia- exclamo a Endymion

**Endymion-** Ahh que voy hacer!!

**Nephrite**- Pues rezar a los dioses por que no suceda nada y sonreír

**Jedite****-** Ya cállate ahí vienen- susurro con molestia

**Kunsite-** ya Endymion quita esa cara y párate derecho!- regaño el joven

Empezó la música y la princesa caminaba por el pasillo en el brazo de su padre, dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos, aquel día Serenity realmente lucia increíblemente hermosa, su vestido de novia era bellísimo y elegante, era largo y lleno de elegantes detalles, dejaba lucir los blancos y suaves hombros de la princesa, y la falda del vestido la hacia ver como si flotara, su cabello había sido adornado con un moño alto, dejando unos rizos caer suavemente en sus hombros y enzima un delicado velo con cristales y flores adornados que le tapaba suavemente el rostro.

Cuando Endymion la vio caminar hasta el altar pensó que jamás volvería a ver a una novia más hermosa a la que estaba caminando hasta el. Al llegar hasta donde se encontraba el joven príncipe el rey Tamus, deposito la mano de su hija en la de Endymion, y le sonrió a este.

**Tamus-** Hago entrega del tesoro más valioso de Milenio de Plata

Endymion, hizo una reverencia mientras el rey se marchaba, volvió a tomar a Serenity de la mano y la coloco en uno de los tronos que se encontraban enfrente del altar.

La ceremonia paso lentamente, mientras escuchaban escritos, cánticos y rituales de los diferentes reinos. Serenity no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que en varias ocasiones Endymion había volteado fugazmente a donde se encontraban los invitados, Serenity contaba con una intuición y una gran vista por lo que después de verlo voltear tantas veces, ella también lo hizo disimuladamente y rápidamente pudo identificar lo que su futuro esposo tanto veía.

**Serenity-** _Quien será esa mujer?_ … _es muy hermosa_…_acaso…Endymion esta enamorado_?- empezó a concluir mientras volteaba a mirar con intranquilidad

"Es hora de que los príncipes hagan sus votos, los cuales los unirán para toda la vida, en un lazo sagrado"

El sacerdote entrego uno de los pergaminos a Endymion para que leyera los votos

**Endymion**-… para estar juntos por siempre, con este lazo sagrado que hoy nos une.-concluyo

Una de las sacerdotisas tomo otro pergamino y se acerco hasta Serenity para entregárselo

**-**princesa es su turno!...princesa

**Endymion-** Serenity, estas bien?

**Serenity-** eh!

**- **es su turno de decir su votos

**Serenity-** Si…yoo- dijo mientras tomaba el pergamino y veía a Endymion

**Endymion-** pasa algo?-pregunto el joven, mientras se inquietaba ante la profunda mirada de la joven

**Serenity-** umm… no nada…-contesto mientras empezaba a leer el pergamino- "Diana me ha permitido llegar hasta aquí…

"Hoy es el día de bendecir esta unión, ya lo han hecho los dioses y los reyes…ahora le toca al pueblo pedir por los futuros monarcas…más acaso hay alguien que no este de acuerdo con esta unión o hay alguna razón por la cual no se pueda llevar acabo ante los dioses esta unión" - exclamo el sacerdote, mientras un silencio invadía el lugar.

Los generales no dejaban de mirar donde se encontraba Beryl al igual que Endymion y discretamente Serenity…la cual fijaba su mirada al pelinegro como tratando de leer lo que sentía y descubrir si estaba en lo correcto…si Endymion amaba a esa mujer.

**«««««»»»»»«««««»»»»»«««««»»»»»«««««»»»»»«««««»»»»»****«««««»»»»**

Bueno después de años (uu) sorry…pero la presión en la escuela esta dura, además se complico por otras actividades que eh tenido y si a eso le sumas, que mis musas se adelantaron a la vacaciones peor tantito…pero ya!!! Al fin termine este capitulo yuuuujuuuu!...(uu) aun que no del todo…pero es que mejor lo dejo para el 8 capitulo…

Ok espero les guste es capitulo…ahhh… continuare pronto ya el capitulo 8 muajaja…soy mala…pero tengo muchas cosas preparadas… Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews…espero me sigan mandando más…y…ya estoy de Vaca así que espero poder actualizar más pronto…pero de mientras espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo 7…bueno ya bye nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo….tan tantán el 9 "jijijijijijijijijijijiji"


	9. Sin vuelta atras

**capitulo 8**

**"Sin vuelta atrás"**

"Hoy es el día de bendecir esta unión, ya lo han hecho los dioses y los reyes…ahora le toca al pueblo pedir por los futuros monarcas…más acaso hay alguien que no este de acuerdo con esta unión o hay alguna razón por la cual no se pueda llevar acabo ante los dioses esta unión" - exclamo el sacerdote, mientras un silencio invadía el lugar.

Los generales no dejaban de mirar donde se encontraba Beryl al igual que Endymion y discretamente Serenity…la cual fijaba su mirada al pelinegro como tratando de leer lo que sentía y descubrir si estaba en lo correcto…si Endymion amaba a esa mujer.

El silencio reinaba la sala, más por un momento Endymion sintió un revuelco en el estomago y quedo paralizado, la hermosa mujer que se encontraba mirando con sus profundos ojos a los jóvenes, se levanto lentamente de su asiento.

De repente Serenity sintió como la mirada de aquella joven penetraba en ella, y como poco a poco un escalofrió le recorría todo su cuerpo.

"No hay nadie que tenga objeción…"- volvió a preguntar el sacerdote

Más la gente seguía completamente callada, ni los generales, ni Endymion sabían que podían esperar de Beryl, ni siquiera se podían y mucho menos querían saber cuales serian las consecuencias de que Beryl interrumpiera la ceremonia y armara un completo alboroto. Más la joven solo se dio la vuelta y se marcho de aquel lugar sin decir nada

-"Muy bien al no existir ningún impedimento entonces podemos dar por terminada esta ceremonia, que los dioses bendigan esta unión sagrada entre los ancestrales y gloriosos reinos de Erusion y Milenio de plata…muy bien puede besar a la novia- murmuro el sacerdote dirigiendo una mirada cariñosa a los futuros gobernantes de los dos poderosos reinos.

Al escuchar las palabras del sacerdote, ambos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse, Endymion le levantó el velo y descubriendo así también el sonrojo de la princesa, jamás se habían besado y no sabía qué hacer, pues una multitud los observaba. Serenity tembló ligeramente cuando él le rozó los hombros y lentamente acerco sus labios a los de ella. Fue un beso muy corto, sólo un roce, ambos comprendieron que era lo mejor y también comprendieron que acababan de dar un paso más en el trato que habían aceptado en el cual ahora ya no habría marcha atrás.

La gente empezó a vitorear y a aplaudir estruendosamente, mientras el sacerdote anunciaba "Habitantes de Milenio de plata, habitantes de Erusion, saluden a sus dos nuevos futuros gobernantes"…

Así empezaba el nuevo capitulo en la historia de los dos reinos, los dos jóvenes recibían felicitaciones y abrazos de sus familiares y amigos, mientras también saludaban diplomáticamente a todos sus demás invitados.

Después de la gran cantidad de felicitaciones, palabras y consejos que fueron capaces de resistir los recién casados abordaron un elegante carruaje plateado con adornos en dorado y con rosas rojas las cuales eran características de Erusion; para así marcharse rumbo al jardín principal del castillo donde se realizaría la fiesta del compromiso.

¬╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣¬

Los cuatro generales se encontraban platicando junto con Endymion sobre lo que había sucedido durante la ceremonia y pues también de lo que acontecía en la fiesta.

**Kunsite- **Si, hermano…al fin ya estas casadito…felicidades-exclamo con una gran sonrisa

**Endymion-** jaja gracias

**Jedite-** Oye por cierto que susto pasamos- murmuro - por un momento pensé que Beryl si se iba a atrever a armar su escándalo

**Nephrite-** Si, realmente nos hizo sudar esa mujer- rió - y cosa que no es fácil hacer

**Endymion**-Sí yo también llegue a temer en cuanto se levanto, realmente no sabía ni que hacer – contesto con un resoplo - pero bueno…todo siguió su curso

**Ziosite-**Jaja pero lo mejor fue el beso!!- dijo con emoción

**Endymion-**este…yo… (O///O)

**Nephrite-** o si…fue tan tierno- se mofo

**Jedite-** Pensé que la princesita no te inspiraba ni un besito

**Endymion-**Y así es… pero… que otra cosa podía hacer…no oyeron al sacerdote dijo "besa a la novia"…y pues todo nos veían (¬///¬)

**Kunsite**- Oh…claro...pobre de ti hermano…cuanto sacrificio…como sufres!- se burlo

**Ziosite-**Además si no bien recuerdo Endymion…el sacerdote no dijo "besa a la novia"…si no dijo " Ya puedes besar a la novia" y ese puedes fue más como una sugerencia " ya- pué-des…si- quie-res"

**Endymion- **Su vida es molestarme, verdad? (¬////¬)-protesto

**Jedite-** Oye por cierto…y esta noche?

**Endymion-** Esta noche que?- pregunto, confundido ya que no entendía el comentario de su amigo

**Nephrite.-** No te hagas Endymion!- repuso -no estas nervioso por la noche de bodas

**Endymion-**la…noche de…bodas- poco a poco sintió como el color le subía a la cara, _era verdad…todo este tiempo no había pensado en ese insignificante detalle… que demonios iba hacer, sí…el era un casanova y muchas hermosas mujeres habían pasado por su vida…pero por alguna razón aquella joven lo hacia sentir nervioso…incluso intimidado…no sabia que iba pasar…como iba hacer…una situación tan incomoda y diferente _

**Jedite**- Jaja pero que cara pusiste- rió

**Endymion-** No, es gracioso!- les reprocho

**Ziosite-**Sí, claro que lo es- exclamo divertido

**Endymion-**No, no lo es

**Nephrite-**Vamos Endymion, no vas aceptar nunca que por lo menos la princesita te gusta

**Endymion-** No…eso no es verdad!- contesto con seriedad y seguridad

**Jedite-**Sí, claro me imagino que también lo que suceda la noche de bodas también va hacer parte del compromiso…aun que te recuerdo ahí no habrá un tumulto de gente, ni sacerdote, ni tu padre, ni mucho menos nosotros…que te presionen para hacer cosas que "te desagradan…y no quieres" – exclamo con una sonrisa

**Endymion-**peor que chistosito resultaste (¬///¬)

**¬╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣¬**

- "Bueno ahora démosle un aplauso a nuestros príncipes, que bailaran el vals compuesto por el gran músico de Milenio Haruka Tenoh y con la hermosa voz de la hermosa doncella Michiru Kaio" – exclamo de repente el presentador de la fiesta

Se volvieron a escuchar fuertes aplausos y la pareja paso ha la pista de baile, a diferencia de la primera ocasión que bailaron Endymion la tomo suavemente de la cintura y con delicadeza tomo su mano y le dedico una tranquila y amistosa sonrisa. Más Serenity no sonrió, aquella idea de que Endymion estaba enamorado y que por aquel acuerdo se tenía que separar de la mujer que realmente le importaba, no la dejaba en paz, de algún modo se sentía, culpable, incomoda, de más en la vida del joven, molesta.

**Endymion-** Te pasa algo?- pregunto Endymion

**Serenity-** No…estoy bien- susurro Serenity

**Endymion-**Que tanto me ves?- pregunto confundido, ya que sentía la intensa mirada de la joven, lo cual lo hacia sentir incomodo

**Serenity-**Nada jeje - contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Lo que siguió del baile no hablaron más incluso Serenity había ya retirado su vista de Endymion y ahora veía a su alrededor, al acabar el baile se escucharon de nueva cuenta aplausos de los invitados y más felicitaciones a sus príncipes.

La fiesta había sido increíble y magnifica…llena de música, exquisita y abundante comida y bebidas, todos los invitados disfrutaron de lo grande, ya caída la noche y para cerrar con broche de oro un hermoso espectáculo de fuegos artificiales

Endymion se encontraba sentado junto a Serenity observando las luces reflejadas en el cielo, cuando de repente para sorpresa de Serenity y espanto de Endymion apareció de nueva cuenta la joven castaña, la cual se acerco a los príncipes.

**Beryl-** Déjenme darles mis felicitaciones altezas- exclamo de pronto con una pequeña reverencia- déjeme decirle príncipe Endymion que su esposa es muy hermosa

Endymion no contesto nada, no sabia realmente que se proponía Beryl, en cierta forma le resultaba molesto y frustrante, por otra parte Serenity se sentía incomoda y lo único que le salio de los labios fue un débil-gracias-

**Beryl-** Es solo la verdad princesa…por cierto princesa, pero me gustaría bailar con el príncipe, espero esto no le moleste

**Serenity-**No…para nada- contesto con voz cortada

**Beryl-** Vamos entonces su majestad- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Endymion y lo conducía a la pista de baila, el por lo tanto estaba en shock, se dejo guiar y solo volteo para ver a Serenity, quien solo le dirigió una débil sonrisa

**¬╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣¬**

**Bueno aquí les dejo al fin…(T-T) este capitulo…espero les guste…jajaja perdón por la demora, pero pues sali de vacaciones y pues sin compu!...pero aquí estoy de nuevo jejeje…y con la fiesta, como ya vieron Beryl no interrumpió la boda…¿por qué?...bueno por que tiene otra cosa en mente, o a caso pensaban que se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados, pues no…y pues pobre Endymion tanto estrés va acabarlo…no sabe ni que…con Serenity por otro lado, la cosas no mejoran de por si, sabia que para Endymion era difícil casarse con ella (bueno igual para ella, claro) ahora que sospecha que el esta enamorado de otra persona, pues peor no…se ha de sentir como la discordia! **

**Y vamos avanzando!!! Yeeeeeeahh! Siguiente capitulo muajaja hablara de lo que paso en lo que resto de la fiesta y pues la noche de bodas…muajaja…bueno gracias por sus reviews…un besote y un abrazo! Y espero que les guste este capitulo y los que vienen…**

**Celedrian Moon**

**Pd: No me maten por que esta corto y las dejo en suspenso…juro por el chocolate que no es a propósito…por lo general, me pongo a escribir y hasta donde lo permitan las musas o el tiempo…jajaja….y pues se que muchas personas esperan el lmon lo se!!! Y ya me regañaron por que no escribí aun nada de lemon…comprendan osea no se van a acostar nada más por que si!... **


	10. ¿Qué es lo que nos espera?

**Capitulo 9**

"**¿****Qué es lo que nos espera?"**

**Bueno en que nos quedamos la ultima vez??...O sí claro ****Beryl… la muy saranpagüila llevo a Endymion a la pista de baile…cof, cof…bueno sigamos con la historia.**

**¬╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣¬**

**Beryl-** Vamos entonces su majestad- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Endymion y lo conducía a la pista de baila, el por lo tanto estaba en shock, se dejo guiar y solo volteo para ver a Serenity, quien solo le dirigió una débil sonrisa

La música era lenta y hermosa, para Endymion demasiado romántica "Una_ melodía terrible, para aquel momento tan incomodo_", ninguno de los dos había dicho palabra alguna, Endymion mucho más incomodo que antes trataba de disimular completamente su nerviosismo y molestia ante tal situación (ja como si fuera eso posible), se sentía atrapado, Beryl pegaba completamente su cuerpo al suyo y lo miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras que por el otro lado estaba su esposa, Serenity la cual tampoco cedía su mirada de el, la mantenía tan fija, como tratando de leer lo que tenia.

**Beryl-** Pasa algo cariño- le susurro por fin la castaña muy cerca del oído- por qué pones esa cara, cualquiera que te viera, pensaría que no te la estas pasando bien conmigo…lo que seria muy raro ya que nunca tenias esa cara en nuestros momentos maravillosos bajo las sabanas

**Endymion-** Beryl, por favor, no es momento

**Beryl-** No te pongas así…yo solo decía-exclamo con un gesto exagerado de mujer sufrida- así es cuando se acaba el amor

**Endymion-** No digas eso, tu bien sabes bien…

**Beryl-** Ya, ya- interrumpió con fastidio- ya me tienes harta con esa excusa…yo solo se Endymion, que me cambiaste por esa estupida…es algo que jamás te perdonare, que la hayas preferido

**Endymion-** No digas eso, por favor

**Beryl**- Basta, no quiero escuchar más- dijo con un gesto de amargura, mientras una lagrimas salían de sus ojos- me has roto el corazón Endymion, has destrozado mis sueños e ilusiones…

**Endymion-** Beryl…

**Beryl-** No lárgate con ella- contesto, mientras se separaba bruscamente de el y se marchaba rumbo a los jardines

**Endymion-** Espera- exclamo rápidamente el pelinegro, más la joven no paro, así que fue tras de ella

**¬╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣¬**

**Rei**- Pasa algo Serenity- pregunto la pelinegra, la cual llegaba en compañía de Amy

**Serenity-** eh?

**Amy-** Te encuentras bien?

**Serenity- **Sí, claro- contesto con un hilo de voz

**Rei**- Quien es la mujer que baila con Endymion?- dijo la pelinegra al observar que Serenity no despegaba la mirada de la pareja

**Serenity- **No lo se

**Rei- **Como que no lo sabes?

**Serenity- **Pues no, la verdad no tengo ni idea

**Rei**- Pero, parece ser que Endymion la conoce bien

**Serenity- **Humm…si así parece ser

**Rei- **y estas celosa?-pregunto con una sonrisa

**Serenity**- Qué?...claro que no, de donde sacas eso!- protesto la rubia

**Amy**- bueno yo lo estaría, realmente no se como lo permites-exclamo con indignación- tu esposo te debe respeto

**Serenity**- jeje, creo que estas exagerando un poco, no lo crees? (nn!)

**Rei- **Y ahora qué paso?- pregunto extrañada la chica al ver, como la joven se marchaba rápidamente de la pista de baile y enseguida marchaba Endymion detrás de ella

**Amy- **Ahh…ves te lo dije, que clase de espectáculos irrespetuosos para ti son estos!

**Serenity**- No creo que sea para tanto- exclamo con un tono de preocupación en su voz

Princesa- exclamaron con una reverencia los generales Jedite y Ziosite, los cuales se habían acercado a donde se encontraban sentadas las tres chicas

**Jedite**- Esperamos no interrumpirlas

**Serenity**- No, para nada- exclamo con amabilidad

**Ziosite**- Solo queríamos ver, si nos permitiría que estas dos hermosas doncellas nos acompañaran en esta pieza

**Rei- **lo sentimos pero, no queremos dejar sola a la princesa

**Serenity- **Vayan chicas, no hay problema

**Amy**- Pero

**Serenity**- Oh…vamos no sean aguafiestas…estaré bien, no se preocupen, iré a caminar un rato…así que vayan, vayan – exclamo con una sonrisa, mientras empujaba a sus amigas hasta que se marcharon a la pista de baile, después salio rápidamente de aquel lugar que la hacia sentir más frustrada, quería relajarse un poco, quería serenidad, dejar de pensar un momento en lo que se había convertido su vida, olvidarse del sentimiento de culpabilidad que ni siquiera entendía, camino por los hermosos y trabajados jardines, de los cuales destacaban las hermosas estatuas de blanco y brillante mármol y sobre todo los enormes y fantásticos arcos cubiertos de hermosas rosas.

Aquel lugar era tan tranquilizante, transmitía tanta paz, sin duda era un lugar donde podría permanecer mucho tiempo. De repente la rubia vio dos siluetas de las cuales se podían identificar nítidamente, gracias a la pálida luz de la luna; las cuales la dejaron paralizada, lentamente se acerco, para escuchar lo que estaban hablando, _ella sabia perfectamente que no era de su incumbencia y sobre todo que era un falta de respeto y no iba con su educación, era una princesa…pero no lo podía evitar…no podía seguir con aquel extraño sentimiento de culpa, con aquella incomodidad _

**Endymion- **Beryl, no me gusta verte así

**Beryl- **Como puedes decir eso!- alzo la voz- cuando tu fuiste el culpable de esto

**Serenity**-_ Por que llora esa joven?...Que fue lo que le hizo Endymion?_

**Endymion**- Tu sabes que yo no quería que las cosas quedaran así

**Beryl**- Solo me has utilizado…como a tantas otras- alzaba más la voz, como para que retumbara en todo el jardín – siempre has sido un infiel, un mentiroso…machista!

**Serenity-**_que?! …como pudo…_

**Endymion- **Beryl, no…

**Beryl- **Como pude creer en tus palabras!

**Endymion- **Entiende YO TE AMO- grito con desesperación Endymion, mientras la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas y la besaba apasionadamente, sin darse cuenta que había una espectadora, la cual sentía como un frió le invadía el cuerpo, _era cierto, el estaba enamorado de aquella joven y ella había sido la culpable de que ellos no estuvieran juntos._

Serenity sintió que era demasiado para ella, así que se marcho de nueva cuenta rumbo a la celebración de su boda, al llegar vio que mucha gente aun se encontraba ahí, bailando, charlando animadamente y bebiendo, vio como sus amigas reían animadamente junto con los generales, al igual que los reyes los cuales se veían felices, Serenity soltó una débil sonrisa y se fue a sentar a un escondido rincón, mientras las imágenes de nueva cuenta recorrían su mente.

**Serenity**-_Esto es demasiado, Diana ayúdame, acaso tenia que enterarme de esto para sentirme peor de lo que ya me sentia…ahora no se que voy hacer…no creo poder hacer como si no pasara nada…como seguir con esto con lo que ahora se…como?!_

Serenity siguió en sus pensamientos largo rato hasta que, sus amigas la sacaron de estos al avisarle que ya era hora de que ella y Endymion se marcharan, a donde?...pues a Cristal el cual era un hermoso y pintoresco pueblecillo a las afueras de Erusion.

La despedida fue sin lugar a dudas el momento más emotivo de la noche, sobre todo cuando los gobernantes de Milenio se despidieron de su hija, a la cual tardarían en ver, ya que cuando regresara de la luna de miel, se instalaría en el palacio de Erusion y ellos no podían viajar seguido ya que tenían mucho trabajo en Milenio.

Los recién casados subieron al carruaje, mientras desde la ventanilla Serenity agitaba un pañuelo en forma de despedida. El viaje a Cristal no era muy largo llegarían alrededor de las 2 de la madrugada. Durante todo el viaje ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra, Endymion parecía ido, con la vista perdida en el paisaje, mientras Serenity tenia la vista baja.

Después de un incomodo viaje, por fin llegaron a Cristal, el cochero detuvo el carruaje y abrió rápidamente la puerta y ofreció la mano a Serenity para ayudarla a bajar.

Cuando Serenity bajo del carruaje se encontró enfrente de un hermoso edificio, con hermosas escaleras de mármol, las cuales subió hasta llegar a una puerta finamente tallada, donde los recibió un hombre alto, de semblante pálido y con un porte bastante rígido que al parecer tenia la función de mayordomo

Bienvenidos alteza- exclamo con una reverencia

**Endymion**-Gracias Artur, como has estado?

**Artur-** Muy bien, gracias alteza

**Endymion**- Ella es mi esposa, Serenity

**Serenity-** Es un gusto Artur- sonrió amablemente la rubia

**Artur-** Será un placer servirla majestad, bueno ahora síganme, les mostrare su dormitorio- exclamo mientras guiaba a los príncipes, por los largos pasillos, con enormes ventanales con hermosas vista.

Llegaron por fin a la recamara que ocuparían, era bastante amplia, un piso con alfombrado color vino, el la esquina un elegante sillón, frente a una muy adornada chimenea, varias mesillas con flores, un hermoso tocador y una amplia y elegante cama, con pesadas cortinas aterciopeladas.- Bueno espero estén cómodos, yo me retiro, hasta pronto sus majestades- exclamo, mientras cerraba la puerta de la recamara dejando solos a la recién pareja.

Si, Serenity y Endymion pensaron antes que no existirían momentos más incómodos, se equivocaron, aquel momento era el peor de todos, el silencio invadía la habitación completamente y los dos evitaban mirarse a como diera lugar, para evitar así tener que decir al algo.

**Serenity- **_Diana por que…que voy hacer!!! Es un camino demasiado difícil el que me has puesto…yo se que mi obligación es cumplir como su esposa que soy…pero… _

**Endymion**- _Rayos que demonios voy hacer…estoy tan nervioso, esto es el colmo…_- busco la mirada de la chica, pero esta lo evito, realmente no quería obligarla hacer nada-mmm…bueno…si quieres dormiré en el sofá

**Serenity- **que?!- exclamo confundida, realmente no esperaba escuchar eso- bueno…como quieras

**Endymion- **bueno…es que es obvio, que no estamos listos…como para ser…bueno ejem…nada

**Serenity**- si…este creo que…pues…no estamos listos…para…eso, no?- exclamo, mientras el color le subía al rostro

**Endymion**- Bueno, entonces de acuerdo- contesto dando una bostezo- creo que los dos estamos muy cansados y no habrá problemas de dormir en la misma cama

Serenity se sintió tranquila al escuchar a Endymion se metió al baño y se cambio el vestido, se puso un camisón de encaje y seda blanca (podría decirse que bastante elegante y sexy, pero muy bien tapada con su también hermosa bata de seda), después entro Endymion el cual salio después de unos minutos en pijama; Serenity ya se encontraba debajo de las sabanas mirando el techo de la cama, Endymion se recostó en la cama y al igual que Serenity fijo su vista en el techo de la cama.

**Serenity-** Buenas noches-exclamo de pronto la joven, sin despegar las mirada

**Endymion-** Buenas noches, Serenity- contesto

Después de eso el silencio invadió otra vez la habitación, pasaron los minutos y ninguno de los dos lograba conciliar el sueño, tenían tantas cosas en su cabeza que les era imposible, por más cansados que estuvieran.

**Endymion**- por qué sigues despierta-pregunto de repente el pelinegro

**Serenity- **Se me ha ido el sueño- contesto casi en susurro la rubia- y tu?...pensé que estabas muy cansado

**Endymion**- Sí, es cierto…este bueno….buenas noches

**Serenity- **Endymion?

**Endymion- **Sí?

**Serenity**-¿Estas enamorado de alguien, verdad?-pregunto la chica, lo que hizo que Endymion se le despabilara completamente.

**¬╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣¬**

**Bueno al fin logre actualizar…mmm se que muchos se decepcionaran de que pues no hayan tenido nada…pero bueno eso vendrá después paciencia…por otro lado ahora si no podrán quejarse ya que este ****capitulo ha sido el más largo de los 9 que llevamos…para los que exigen que los haga más largos!!! Ahí lo tienen mis queridos lectores….Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, jojo y van a odiar mucho más a Beryl…uhh lo que se les viene encima.**

**Lamento si me tarde un poco, pero bueno eh estado un poco depre (TT)…ya que al que consideraba mi amigo, se fue a Puebla sin despedirse si quiera!!! …realmente me sentí…ohh pero bueno, tengo mi orgullo jojojo, soy una súper leo! Así que ya lo pasado, pasado y a mostrar mi carácter…Gracias por sus comentarios no saben como me animan y me inspiran para inscribir…muchas, muchas gracias y espero sigan disfrutando de esta historia y me sigan dejando sus comentarios (nn) un beso y un abrazo bye bye…**

**Próximo capitulo tan tan tan: ¿qué le dirá Endymion? ¿Qué pasara en el resto de la luna de miel? ¿Qué planea realmente Beryl? ¿Qué mas hará Serenity? Jojo todo eso y más en el próximo capitulo 10, titulado " Unas vacaciones en Cristal"**

**Celedrian Moon **


	11. Unas vacaciones en Cristal

**10 CAPITULO**

"**UNAS**** VACACIONES EN CRISTAL****"**

**Endymion**- por qué sigues despierta-pregunto de repente el pelinegro

**Serenity- **Se me ha ido el sueño- contesto casi en susurro la rubia- y tu?...pensé que estabas muy cansado

**Endymion**- Sí, es cierto…este bueno….buenas noches

**Serenity**- Endymion?

**Endymion**- Sí?

**Serenity**-¿Estas enamorado de alguien, verdad?-pregunto la chica, lo que hizo que Endymion se le despabilara completamente.

**Endymion**- Que?!

**Serenity**- Estas enamorado?

**Endymion**- Este…yo…no se que te hayan dicho, pero no es verdad, yo no estoy enamorado de alguien-contesto tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y su sorpresa- "_como demonios se había enterado? acaso hablo con Beryl "_

**Serenity**- Endymion, yo se que ya es demasiado tarde como para hacer algo, pero…

**Endymion**- Ya te dije que no y si me permites ya voy a dormir- dijo con tono de molestia, mientras giraba dándole la espalda a Serenity-…………. tu deberías hacer lo mismo princesita – agrego con un tono más calmado e incluso dulce, ya que no deseaba volverse a desquitar con Serenity, cuando ella no tenia la culpa de sus problemas-mañana tendremos un largo recorrido por Cristal, así que vas a necesitar de mucha energía

**Serenity**- Si, tienes razón-contesto con un hilo de voz, aun con su mirada fija en el techo

**Endymion**- Buenas noches

**Serenity-**si…buenas noches Endymion- exclamo, mientras su mente entraba en una maraña de pensamientos, que poco a poco la fueron llevando a un profundo sueño.

¬╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣¬

- Beryl tranquilízate, ya deja de estar caminando de un lado a otro me mareas. Replico un chica alta y delgada de cabellos rubios

- Y como quieres que este tranquila, a estas horas Endymion estará revolcándose con esa estupida

- Bueno tendrían todo el derecho, ahora ya son marido y mujer-dijo con una sonrisa, la cual borro rápidamente al ver la cara de furia de Beryl- bueno digo…además fue solo un contrato, quizás no pase nada entre ellos.

- Ja si claro, estamos hablando de Endymion, crees que el aceptara tener una vida célibe con esa tipa

- Bueno…no, tienes razón- exclamo la chica- pero Beryl por que te pones así, tu sabes ya de por si como es Endymion, y el montonon de mujeres con las que se a acostado y jamás le diste tanta importancia como ahora.

- Por que yo lo tenia en mis manos, me daba todo lo que quería…más ahora, el muy desgraciado se caso!...esa princesita se va a arrepentir de haber puesto un pie en Erusion

- Que vas hacer?- exclamo con temor, al observar la cara como de poseída de su amiga

- Ya lo veras después, recuperare lo que por siempre fue mió y por derecho me corresponde, se arrepentirá y llorara lagrimas de su propia sangre y Endymion regresara arrastrándose para que le de mi perdón.

¬╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣¬

El día había llegado y los rayos del sol se colaban por las ventas ya abiertas. Hacia ya una hora que Serenity se había despertado, Endymion mucho antes, ya que no lo había encontrado, Artur el mayordomo y otras dos doncellas, le había subido el desayuno y el agua para preparar su baño

**Serenity-** Muchas gracias- exclamo con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba su desayuno- donde esta Endymion

**Artur-** El joven príncipe ha salido desde muy temprano a cabalgar, es su habito, más me pidió que le informase que se arregle, ya que más tarde vendrá por usted para dar un recorrido por Cristal

**Serenity-** Ya veo…

**Artur-** Si me permite, princesa me retiro y la dejo para que se prepare, con su permiso majestad

**Serenity-** adelante Artur y muchas gracias por el desayuno.

Serenity siguió desayunando aun con el recuerdo de aquella noche de la boda, entre Endymion y aquella chica desconocida, un recuerdo que no la dejaba y le daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza. Terminando fue al baño, con dos doncellas ayudándola, se seco y se vistió con un hermoso y ligero vestido blanco, con delicados listones rosas colgando, se agarro dos moños en la cabeza, como era el acostumbrado peinado de diario de las mujeres de la realeza en Milenio de plata, y había llevado desde muy temprana edad, al igual que su madre, más en todo el tiempo en el que estuvo en Erusion, jamás lo porto, solo un moño adornaba su cabeza en esos momentos. Se puso un poco de bálsamo en los labios que le dieron un toque adurasnado y un poco de la fragancia que su madre le había regalado, la cual le había dicho contenía todo el aroma y todo lo que era Milenio de plata, para que así recordara y no extrañara tanto su hogar.

Paso alrededor de una hora y media, cuando una de las doncellas subió para informar a Serenity que el príncipe había regresado y la estaba esperando afuera en el carruaje.

Ha Serenity le pareció grosero que Endymion no hubiera subido el mismo ha avisarle, y que le diera ordenes como si fuera una doncella más de el, bueno así se sentía en ese momento, realmente no tenia ganas ya de salir a ningún lado, no estaba de humor como para hacerlo, más a pesar de que bien podía armar una escena y reclamarle al pelinegro, se había prometido que haría todo lo posible por que llevaran las cosas en paz y una promesa se tenia que cumplir, por lo que tomo su pequeño bolso y se dispuso a bajar.

**Artur**- Como le fue joven príncipe?

**Endymion**- Ya te dije que no me llames así, solo dime Endymion…

**Artur- **Joven príncipe me gusta más señor

**Endymion- **No tienes remedio, pero bueno estuvo muy bien, la cabalgata me ha servido para despejarme un rato, nunca se me olvida lo hermoso que es Cristal, pero aun así cada vez que regreso y lo vuelvo a observar me sorprende nuevamente

**Artur**-Tiene toda la razón, hay cosas que puede creer que ya las vio todo, más cada día sin esperarlo seguirán sorprendiendo.

**Endymion**- Bueno días Serenity- saludo el pelinegro un tanto sorprendido al verla

Serenity- Bueno días- contesto con un tono seco, pero amable

**Artur**- Si me permite joven príncipe, sugiero que ya se marchen, tienen muchas cosas por ver el día de hoy- sugirió con una sonrisa

**Endymion- **eh…si tienes razón- contesto algo perturbado, muy bien vamonos- exclamo mientras le ofrecía el brazo

**Serenity- **hasta luego Artur- se despidió la rubia, mientras tomaba el brazo de Endymion, caminando a la salida.

Endymion la ayudo a subir el carruela y se pusieron en marcha rumbo a su recorrido por Cristal. Después de unos minutos Serenity se dio cuenta de que Endymion no apartaba su vista de ella, la miraba con gran curiosidad, cosa que a ella la hizo sentir nerviosa, así que trato de ignorarlo y mirar a otra parte, más Endymion siguió sin despegar la mirada de la rubia.

**Serenity**- Qué tanto me ves?- pregunto ya muy abochornada la rubia

**Endymion**- lo que pasa es que…

**Serenity- **Qué?

**Endymion**- te peinaste diferente, el día de hoy

**Serenity**- Eh?...bueno si y que con eso?-pregunto extrañada

**Endymion-** Lo que pasa es que te ves muy curiosa- contesto con una sonrisa el pelinegro- tu cabeza parece un odongo

**Serenity –** ya vas a empezar, jamás puedes llevar la fiesta en paz verdad?, como puedes reírte de mi y de el peinado de Milenio eres un…(#¬¬)

**Endymion-** no, no, no malinterpretes mal- interrumpió rápidamente Endymion- no me estoy burlando, yo solo quería decir que te ves muy linda y mona con tus dos moños (nn)

**Serenity**- No digas tonteras (»///«)-exclamo Serenity con los colores ya subiéndole al rostro

**Endymion-** bueno pues pero quien te entiende- rió Endymion, al notar las mejillas sonrojadas de su esposa

**Serenity**- Ya cállate quieres

**Endymion**- esta bien- contesto aun con una sonrisa- solo que si te ves muy mona.

**Serenity-** (¬///¬)

Pocos segundos después el carruaje se detuvo, cuando Serenity bajo ayudada por Endymion, observo el hermoso lugar donde se encontraban, era un hermoso campo verde, con gran cantidad de bellas y coloridas flores silvestres y como atracción principal una enorme fuente con una colosal estatua, de blanco mármol finamente tallada, la cual mostraba a una pareja abrazados.

**Serenity-** Que hermoso es este lugar- exclamo con asombro

**Endymion**- Lo se, es uno de mis lugares favoritos

**Serenity**- Y esa estatua?

**Endymion**- Es hermosa la imagen, no lo crees?...esta estatua ha estado aquí desde siglos atrás, muchas historias corren alrededor de esta, desprendida de una sola leyenda de amor.

**Serenity**- Así? Y cual es?

**Endymion**- ¿Cuál es? …este bueno, la verdad es que no lo se…jamás se me ocurrió preguntar, no creo mucho en esas cosas sabes.

**Serenity**- hay vamos…ummm es una pena

**Endymion**- Bueno…pero conozco a alguien que si la sabe y vive muy cerca de aquí

**Serenity**- Muy bien entonces vamos

**Endymion**- Esta bien, tranquila…primero hay que comer

**Serenity**- Que comer?...apenas son las 3…puedo esperar

**Endymion**- Si son las 3…además que bien que tu puedas esperar ya que desayunaste, pero yo no lo hice, así que yo no puedo esperar

**Serenity- **Eso te pasa por largarte a cabalgar, anda ahora come pasto

**Endymion**- Pues lo siento primero comemos y luego vamos

**Serenity**- Mejo que sea al revés

**Endymion**- no…además yo soy el que sabe donde vive esa mujer, asi que si quieres que te lleve primero comemos y luego vamos

**Serenity- **Es una amenaza?

**Endymion**- No, es un trato!

**Serenity- **ummm…esta bien…pero terminando de comer vamos

**Endymion**- te lo prometo, pero no se por que le das tanta importancia

**Serenity- **Se me hace muy interesante y…

**Endymion**- Eres una niña aun cabeza de odongo

**Serenity**- Que has dicho?! (¬¬#)

**Endymion**- Que eres una niña cabeza de odongooo!

**Serenity**- primero no me digas cabeza de odongo!!!! Me llamo SERENITY! Y segunda ya no soy una niña, que tu estés ya viejo es diferente

**Endymion**- Ha me dices viejo!... y si tienes cabeza de odongo y si eres aun una niña! Y ya vamos a comer o jamás iras a que te cuenten la dichosa leyenda

**Serenity- **(#¬¬) muy bien…

Los dos se dirigieron nueva mente se dirigieron al carruaje después de 10 minutos llegaron a un restaurante local, donde el hombre encargado al ver de quienes se trataban llamo a todo el personal para que los atendieran como es debido.

**-**Díganme majestades que le puedo ofrecer?-pregunto el encargado, un hombre robusto con una cara rechoncha y gesto amable

**Endymion**- Que deseas Serenity?

**Serenity**- Pues la verdad no tengo idea

**Endymion**- Pues buen hombre tráigame todas sus especialidades, para así ver que le gusta a esta dama indecisa que tengo a mi lado

**Serenity**- Oye!

**Endymion**- jajaja ya no te enojes tanto, te saldrán arrugas

**Serenity- **De donde sacas esas cosas?

**Endymion**- Lo escuche de alguien?

**Serenity**- Y se puede saber de quien (¬¬)

**Endymion**- jejeje…no

**Serenity- **Que se me hace…

**Endymion**- Y por cierto cabeza de odongo…

**Serenity**- Ya te dije que me digas Serenity

**Endymion**- si como sea…que te parece Erusion, bueno y Cristal? Te gusta?

**Serenity- **Si realmente es un lugar hermoso…había leído mucho de tu reino pero jamás me llegue a imaginar que fuera tan hermoso que se puede amar con facilidad

**Endymion-** Bueno ahora también es tu reino, no?...y me alegra que te guste …por cierto luego cuando vayamos a Milenio de plata, te tocara ser la guía turística eh

Serenity lanzo una sonrisa de agradecimiento y de ternura, realmente no podía estar triste y quizás Luna tenía razón y no iba ser del todo malo, tal vez no podría existir el amor, pero si el cariño de amigos, unos muy bueno amigos.

¬╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣¬╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣¬╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣¬╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣╣¬

**BUENO YEAHH! HASTA VIERON? LES GUSTO? …ESTE CAPITULO SE ME HIZO MAS LINDO, YA QUE EMPEZO MAL PERO TERMINO BONITO! YA SE LLEVAN BIEN! BUENO EN LO QUE CABE, ENDYMION CON SUS BROMAS…Y BERYL CON SUS TRAUMAS EMOCIONALES…LA HISTORIA YA VA AVANZANDO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ES MUY IMPORTANTE BASICO EN LA TRAMA, TRAE ALGO QUE VA A SERVIR PARA UNOS MUCHOS CAPITULOS MAS ADELANTE, ASI QUE NO SE LO PIERDAN, TAL VES PARESCA UNO MÁS PERO NO LO ES JOJOJO … **

**TERMINAMOS CON ESTE CAPITULO, AL FIN EL CAPITULO 10! PERDON POR LA DEMORA DE MIL AÑOS…ES QUE ENSERIO AHORA SI NADA, NADA DE TIEMPO, PERO AHORITA ME DI UNA ESCAPADITA Y LO HARE MÁS SEGUIDO ESTAS DOS SEMANAS…ASI QUE ESPERO AVANZAR DE TODAS MANERAS NO SE PREOCUPEN TARDE O TEMPRANO TERMINARE ESTE FIC ESO ES SEGURO, JAJA AL IGUAL QUE LOS OTROS…BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y DE NUEVA CUENTA PERDON POR LA DEMORA. UN BESO Y NOS VEMOS PROXIMAMENTE SE LOS PROMETO!**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO "UNA LEYENDA DE AMOR Y UN FUTURO MARCADO"…NUMERO 11°**


	12. Adios a Cristal

**CAPITULO 11 "ADIOS A CRISTAL"**

**Endymion **–Te pasa algo?- pregunto en el camino de regreso

**Serenity-**Eh?...qué?

**Endymion-**Qué si te pasa algo?...vienes rara desde hace rato

**Serenity-**No, nada, estoy bien-contesto

**Endymion-** Segura?- insistió, no muy convencido de la respuesta que le había dado la rubia

**Serenity-** Lo que pasa es que…bueno…aquella mujer

**Endymion-** Qué mujer?

**Serenity-** La adivina aquella…me dijo cosas que me dejaron algo preocupada

**Endymion-** Y qué fue?

**Serenity**- Cosas extrañas y de mala fortuna, me dijo que mi camino lo podía ver rodeado de mucha sangre, que pronto vería como poco a poco pierdo las cosas que quiero y que el frió cada vez esta más cerca de mi- contó mientras dirigía la mirada hacia la ventana

**Endymion**-jajaja XD- se escucho de repente el estruendo de las carcajadas del pelinegro

**Serenity- **Y se puede saber por qué te ríes?- contesto algo indignada

**Endymion** – jaja es que…eres tan inocente, como puedes creer esas tonterías, no son mas que charlatanerías de aquella mujer…jajaja vamos ya no te enojes

**Serenity**- Pero…

**Endymion-** Pero nada-la interrumpió-no te preocupes por esas tonterías, vamos ya quiera esa cara, ya deberías de saber que no todo lo que te dicen las personas tienen que ser verdad

Serenity solo asintió y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, más aun las palabras de aquella mujer le daban vueltas en la cabeza, deseando solamente que su esposos tuviera la razón y todo fuera una mentira.

Los días siguieron su curso y la relación entre Serenity y Endymion iba mejorando, el se la pasaba mostrándole el lugar a ella y ya se podía sentir como una amistad entre ellos iba creciendo rápidamente. Los dos se sentían mucho más cómodos ahora, la molestia, el enojo y el miedo de que ese matrimonio fuera a ser tormentoso se iba disipando conforme pasaban los días, ahora sabían que tal ves no llegaría a ver amor el uno por el otro, pero si tendrían una gran amistad y una convivencia armoniosa y buena.

El tiempo de partir había llegado pronto, para próximamente instalarse en su nuevo hogar, donde gobernarían juntos ya en algunos años los dos reinos.

**Endymion-** Has empacado todo cabeza de orondo?! exclamo mientras veía salir a su esposa

**Serenity-** Ya no me digas así!!! Serenity, entiendes, llámame por mi nombre, que para eso me lo pusieron ¬¬ #…y si ya empaque todo-bufo con enfado la rubia

**Endymion-** Muy bien, muy bien "Se-re-ni-ty"…vamonos!-dijo poniendo énfasis en el nombre de la joven

**Serenity-**Así esta mucho mejor

Se despidieron y subieron todo el equipaje al carruaje.

**Serenity- **Nos vemos Artur

**Artur-** Fue un placer servirle majestad, nos veremos muy pronto, cuídese mucho y le deseo mucha dicha

**Serenity-**Muchas gracias, tu igual cuídate

**Artur-** Pronto se que la luna y el sol estarán juntos y darán una único y maravilloso espectáculo

**Serenity-** A que te refieres?

**Artur-**Lo sabrá luego majestad, por ahora mucha suerte-exclamo mientras mostraba una reverencia

Durante el viaje estuvo todo tranquilo, se detuvieron unas cuantas veces y platicaron muy poco debido a que la mayor parte de trayecto Serenity se la paso dormida, ya que la ultima noche había sido de locos, Endymion la había llevado a un festival que se celebraba por esos meses en Cristal

Todo al principio fue de maravilla Serenity se la estaba pasando tan bien, Endymion estaba completamente encantado y divertido antes el hecho de que ella actuara como una pequeña, divertida, fascinada y curiosa con todo aquel espectáculo. Aquella noche hubiera sido perfecta de no ser por el hecho de que Endymion se encontró con Beryl y de ahí todo fue desastroso.

El había ido a comprar a Serenity algo de beber y algunos dulces, cuando se topo con aquella mujer, la mujer que había dejado por cumplir con su posición de príncipe, ella que lograba erizarle la piel y provocarle una pasión incontrolable solo con verla.

**Endymion-** Beryl!-grito al instante de verla, más esta solo hecho a correr, por lo que el pelinegro fue rápidamente detrás de ella , corriendo lo mas que podía a través de los puestos y la gran cantidad de gente – espera Beryl! Deja de huir, Beryl!- fue larga la persecución ya que aquel lugar era completamente enorme, Beryl corrió hacia el puerto, que ya estaba bastante alejado de aquel festival – Beryl!-logro exclamar Endymion apenas tratando de recobrar el aliento mientras se acercaba a ella.

**Beryl**-Qué es lo que quieres?! Para que me persigues?!

**Endymion-**Te deseaba ver, necesitaba estar cerca de ti-contesto mientras la jalaba hasta si

**Beryl-** Basta Endymion! Como puedes decirme eso después de todo lo que me hiciste

**Endymion-** Beryl por favor, yo te amo!

**Beryl-** Eso no es cierto, si fuera así tu no me hubieras abandonado!

**Endymion**-Tu sabes por que lo hice!-respondió el pelinegro mientras se acercaba su rostro al de la joven

**Beryl-** Júrame que es verdad, que sigues siendo solo mió-exclamo mientras detenía el rostro del joven y lo veía fijamente a los ojos con una mirada penetrante

**Endymion**-Claro que si, yo te amo…solo a ti….soy solo tuyo

Ante la respuesta de Beryl solo sonrió y se abalanzo a sus labios para unirse en un apasionado y desenfrenado beso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras esto pasaba en una banca cerca de la fuente central, se encontraba sentada con un hermoso vestido verde y el cabello atado delicadamente con un mono que hacia juego con el, Serenity aun emocionada por aquel lugar, realmente para ella esa noche había sido la mejor que había tenido desde que había llegado a ese reino. Realmente Endymion se había portado muy bien, aquellos días le habían servido para darse cuenta de que el era un hombre maravillosos, amable y sobre todo caritativo, de ves en cuando la molestaba, pero sabia que lo hacia por broma, jamás se imagino que el hombre que llego a odiar tanto se convertiría en alguien con el quien disfrutaría estar, no ya no había odio, era algo totalmente diferente, un sentimiento nuevo, calido y agradable.

**Serenity-** Por qué se tarda tanto ese hombre?- exclamo para si la rubia, ya que hacia mas de media hora que Endymion había ido a comprar bebidas y algunos cuantos dulces- No lo puedo creer!, qué le pasa! No es gracioso que me haga esperar tanto tiempo! Lo esperare diez minutos más y si no regresa lo iré a traer de las orejas, ha pero que se cree!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por su parte Endymion se había perdido completamente en los besos y caricias de la castaña, perdió la noción total del tiempo, del lugar y de Serenity, solo tenia una sola cosa en la cabeza y esa era Beryl

Después de aquel beso su pasión se descontrolo por completo, Beryl lo guió por una pequeña y oscura calle rocosa, ahí saco una llave y abrió una vieja puerta de madera, entraron al pequeño y sencilla habitación que ella alquilaba en aquel lugar.

Era bastante pequeña tenia una mesa bastante con cuatro sencillas sillas, un espejo mediano en la pared, una pequeña caldera y en el fondo de una de las esquina una cama.

**Beryl-** Endymion, tu por siempre serás mió, solo mió-exclamo mientras poco a poco iba quietando la camisa blanca que llevaba el pelinegro y este por su parte jugaba con sus manos por todo el cuerpo de la mujer, eh iba desnudándola rápida y desesperadamente, mientras su boca besaba cada milímetro de su cuello. Ya no podía esperar más, así que le arranco las ultimas prendas de un tirón, no podía evitarlo Beryl le provocaba eso, había estado con muchas mujeres pero Beryl tenia algo diferente, lo volvía loso, era la única que lo complacía en todo.

Poco a poco fueron Endymion la llevo a la cama y la tumbo de modo que quedo encima de ella, mientras exploraba cada parte del cuerpo de la castaña.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Serenity-** Por qué tarda tanto?-exclamo con preocupación-no, esto ya no esta bien , será mejor que lo busque

Tomo su pequeño bolso y con nerviosismo miro a todos lados para decidir por donde habría de empezar realmente, no estaba segura de que fuera buena idea moverse de aquel sitio, ya que aquel lugar era enorme incluso a pesar de que llevaban tres horas ahí apenas habían logrado visitar la mitad del festival, pero era eso o esperarlo

Empezó a caminar, pasando por los puestos, gente y demás, al llegar al puesto donde se supone debería haber estado Endymion, vio a mucha gente más no encontró rastros del pelinegro

**Serenity-** Disculpe, no ha visto al príncipe Endymion por aquí?-pregunto al hombre encargado del lugar

-Majestad- exclamo-oh claro si, su alteza estuvo aquí, más de repente salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

**Serenity-** Y no sabe a donde?

- No majestad, no dio razón, se fue muy rápido al parecer de tras de alguien

Serenity-umm…ya veo muchas gracias

- Por nada alteza, por nada, desea otra cosa, algo que pueda ofrecerle

**Serenity-** Muchas gracias, estoy bien…bueno nuevamente gracias-exclamo mientras se marchaba- donde se habrá ido? Y ahora que voy hacer?!, rayos maldito Endymion como me deja aquí!...no, no tranquila, no debo molestarme seguramente fue una emergencia, solo por algo grave se iría de esa manera…ahhh mas ahora que hago?, tendré que esperarlo, si creo que es lo mejor, además no tengo la menor idea de cómo salir de aquí, que tal si me termino perdiendo y resulta peor. ÜÜ!

Camino otro rato más se había desubicado completamente ahora no sabia como llegar a aquel lugar, ya algo asustada pensó preguntar a alguien , de pronto sintió que alguien le tocaba la espalda cuando volteo rápidamente y vio a la persona que menos esperaba pero que mas gusta le daba de ver .

**Serenity-** Diamante!-exclamo con una sonrisa

**Diamante**-Princesa-contesto con una reverencia-es un gusto verla!

**Serenity-**Qué haces aquí?

**Diamante-** Su padre me mando a entregar algo

**Serenity-** Ya veo, que alegría encontrarte, esperaba verte el día de mi boda

**Diamante-** Lamento no haber asistido pero no iba a poder contenerme en algo así

**Serenity-**No están malo como esperaba, sabes

**Diamante-** Me alegro por usted y por cierto que hace aquí sola y su esposo

**Serenity-**Creo que tuvo una emergencia y lo iba a esperar en la fuente, más estoy un poco perdida Ü///Ü!

**Diamante**-jaja ya veo, bueno si me permite que la acompañe

**Serenity-** Gracias es mi salvación.

Caminaron hasta la fuente y se sentaron en una de las bancas ahí estuvieron largo rato platicando de todo lo que habían pasado juntos ya que Diamante era el general de ejercito de Milenio y se conocían desde pequeños.

**Diamante-** Majestad yo quería decirle…que

**Serenity-** Vamos déjame decirme así, siempre nos hemos llamado por nuestro nombre no quiero que eso cambie

**Diamante-** Más si lo hizo- exclamo con pesadumbre

**Serenity-** No, claro que no

**Diamante**- Muy bien…Serenity-contesto con un suspiro

**Serenity**- Eso es mucho mejor-respondió con una amplia y sincera sonrisa

El tiempo pasaba y Endymion seguía sin aparecer y el festival casi terminaba, ya mucho puestos recogían y ya era muy poca la gente que caminaba por el lugar

**Diamante**- Ya es muy tarde, seguirás esperando?

**Serenity-** Es que no hay otra opción

**Diamante –** Te llevare hasta tu casa, empieza hacer frió y luces cansada

**Serenity-** Pero si regresa

**Diamante**- Ya es muy tarda!-contesto molesto- perdón, no fue mi intención

**Serenity-** No te preocupes

**Diamante**- Es que te puedes enfermar, si regresa seguramente se dará cuenta que te has ido a la casa

**Serenity-** Sí creo que tienes razón, vamos

Así se marcharon los dos en el caballo de Diamante, este la dejo en su casa se despidieron y ella subió hasta su habitación, se cambio y se sento en una de las sillas para esperar a Endymion.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Todo estaba bien para Endymion en aquel momento iba a estar con Beryl otra vez, ella lo acariciaba y empezaba a quitarle poco a poco los pantalones.

**Bery**l-Jamás la estupida de esa princesita se comparara conmigo!- exclamo de repente, solo basto eso para que la cabeza de Endymion se enfriara al sentir como si un cubetazo de agua helada le cayera encima, había dejado a Serenity sola, esperando, como había sido capas de hacer algo así

**Beryl-**Pasa algo-pregunto al ver que Endymion se levantaba rápidamente y empezaba a vestirse- y ahora donde vas

**Endymion-** Tengo que regresar

**Beryl-**Por qué?-recrimino

**Endymion**-Es peligroso que ella este sola

**Beryl-**Qué, es por ella!

**Endymion-**Beryl lo lamento…pero no puedo dejarla así, adiós

**Beryl-** Maldito, regresa aquí!-gritaba mientras veía como Endymion se marchaba corriendo.

Cuando llego a la feria fue directamente a la fuente mas no la encontró, así que se dirigió al puesto donde había ido supuestamente a comprar las cosas

**Endymion-** Disculpa viste a mi esposa por aquí!-pregunto al encargado

- Oh majestad sí, hace como quince minutos que estuvo aquí vino a preguntarme por usted y yo solo le dije que se había ido corriendo a quien sabe donde, pasa algo?

**Endymion-** No, esta todo bien, muchas gracias-dijo mientras se marchaba para seguir buscándola, pasó una y otra vez por todos lados (claro excepto la fuente ) y no la encontró, realmente ya estaba desesperado pero su descontrol completo comenzó cuando el festival había terminado, los puestos cerrados , cuatro o cinco gentes pasando y ni rastros de Serenity.

**Endymion-** Serenity ¿Dónde te metiste?

Después de darse por vencido y después de haber pasado miles de cosas que le pudieron haber pasado a Serenity y un completo cansancio se marcho a su casa por si por suerte estuviera ahí. Cuando llego y entro en su recamara encontró a Serenity la cual estaba parada en uno de los ventanales. Nada más la vio y lo único que pudo hacer fue gritarle.

**Endymion**-DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS?!!!!

**Serenity-** Qué, por que estas enojado?-pregunto extrañada y confundida

**Endymion**- Y TODAVIA LO PREGUNTAS, TE ESTUVE BUSCANDO TODA LA MALDITA NOCHE, POR QUE NO ESTABAS EN LAS ESTUPIDA FUENTE!!!!!

**Serenity**-Claro que ahí estabas y como te puedes enojar cuando TU! Fuiste el que te largaste, pero ya veo que eso no te importa. Así que tranquilízate!

**Endymion-** No sabes cuanto me preocupe!!! No lo puedes entender?, pensé que te había pasado algo

**Serenity-** Lamento haberte preocupado-contesto con una dulce sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de Endymion, jamás se imagino que ella le importara, que se preocupara por ella.

Endymion al verla se sintió culpable y miserable, agarro y la abrazo ante el asombro de la rubia

**Endymion-** No soy yo el que lo lamenta, princesa-le susurro con dulzura verdadero arrepentimiento-perdóname

**Serenity-** Estas borracho?-le respondió con una sonrisa y los ojos llorosos- tu no eres así, dejémoslo ya así … y ya vamos a dormir dentro de unas horas nos marchemos ya de regreso

**Endymion-** Tienes razón- contesto correspondiéndole la sonrisa, sentía tanta tranquilidad de tenerla ahí a su lado, sentir su calor, no quería volver a pasar aquel sentimiento de desesperación y frustración al pensar que le había pasado algo, ya no, ya no podía verla mal, su único deseo era que ella conservara siempre esa dulce y hermosa sonrisa-tenemos que descansar ya princesita.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**BUENO LISTO FIIIUUU! POR DIOS LO SE ME TARDE SIGLOS EN ACTUALIZAR PERO PUES NO TUVE NADA DE TIEMPO Y SOBRE TODO MI MUSA NO ESTABA TRABAJANDO Y ME PERDI POR AHÍ UN TIEMPO….PERO YA DESPUES DE MUCHO Y TODO AQUÍ LES PRESENTO EL NUEVO CAPITULO, SE QUE LES DIJE QUE BUENO EL CAPITULO 11 SERIA " UNA LEYENDA DE AMOR Y UN FUTURO MARCADO" PERO POR CUESTIONES DE QUE NO DABA ALGUNAS COSAS EN LA HISTORIA LO EH POSPUESTO PARA MÁS ADELANTE …PERO BUENO ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN ESTA MUY BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO…Y COMO RECOMPENSA POR MI DEMORA NO SE PUEDEN QUEJAR ES EL CAPITULO MÁS LARGO DE LOS MAS LARGOS DE LOS FICS DE SAILOR MOON QUE EH ESCRITO, LO IBA A DIVIDIR EN DOS PERO PUES NO, POR SU PASIENCIA Y TAN LINDOS CO****MENTARIOS NO PODIA DEJARLOS ASI.**

**BUENO HABLEMOS DE LO QUE PASO EN ESTE CAPITULO … AL FIN LLEGO EL DIA EN QUE SU LUNA DE MIEL (POR ASI DESIRLO) MAS BIEN VACACIONES DIO POR CONCLUIDA…ESE VIAJE FUE MUY IMPORTANTE COMO VIERON EN SU RELACION, YA QUE AHORA SE LLEVAN 100 VECES MEJOR, EL LA LLEVO AL FESTIVAL DE CRISTAL Y TODO ESTABA PERFECTO PERO OH OH TENIA QUE APARECER LA MOSCA EN EL PASTEL …SABEN ESA PARTE ME COSTO TRABAJO ESTUVE EN CONFLICTO MUCHO RATO, YO SE QUE MUCHOS YA ME DICEN QUE PARA CUANDO EL LEMON, EN ESTE MOMENTO , POR AHORA ESTA CON BERYL ASI QUE MI PREGUNTA ES REALMENTE LES HUBIERA GUSTADO O LES GUATARIA QUE DESCRIBIERA COMO SE ENCAMA CON BERYL??? …REALMENTE NO SABIA SI DEJAR QUE PASARA O NO HACERLO Y COMO VERAN PUES NO PASO NADA, CLARO ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE ENDYMION ESTE SALVADO DE BERYL, PERO POR ESTA VEZ PASO. POR OTRA PARTE LO SE SERENITY POBRE SERENITY…LES SORPRENDIO LO DE DIAMANTE? …MAS BIEN LES SORPRENDIO QUE FUERA DIAMANTE AL QUE ESCOGI COMO SEGUNDO? BUENO SI TENIA VARIAS OPCIONES, Y YA SE IMAGINARAN CUAL ERA LA PRINCIPAL PERO DECIDI QUE NO ESTA VEZ NO LO UTILIZARIA, CREANME LES PARECERA MUY INTERESANTE EL PAPEL QUE REALIZA DIAMANTE…JOJO TENGO TANTAS COSAS …ADEMÁS PRONTO SEGUIRAN SALIENDO MÁS Y MÁS PERSONAJES ALGUNOS EN PAPELES INESPERADO PERO BUENO, SOLO ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

**VEAMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO RAYOS!!! PASARAN TANTAS COSAS , PERO NO LES ADELANTARE NADA SOLO LES DIRE QUE ESTAMOS LLEGANDO YA AL CLIMAX DE NUESTRA HITORIA…MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU PASIENCIA Y ESPERO ME SIGAN MANDANDO SUS REVIES, PROMETO AHORA SI ACTUALIZAR PRONTO, ESPERO NO SE HAYAN OLVIDADO DE MI JOJO BUENO HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

**ATTE:**

**LUNAS BLACK ( CELEDRIAN MOON)**


	13. Retorno

**Endymion**- No sabes cuanto me preocupe!!! No lo puedes entender?, pensé que te había pasado algo

**Serenity- **Lamento haberte preocupado-contesto con una dulce sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de Endymion, jamás se imagino que ella le importara, que se preocupara por ella.

Endymion al verla se sintió culpable y miserable, agarro y la abrazo ante el asombro de la rubia

**Endymion**- No soy yo el que lo lamenta, princesa-le susurro con dulzura verdadero arrepentimiento-perdóname

**Serenity- **Estas borracho?-le respondió con una sonrisa y los ojos llorosos- tu no eres así, dejémoslo ya así … y ya vamos a dormir dentro de unas horas nos marchemos ya de regreso

**Endymion**- Tienes razón- contesto correspondiéndole la sonrisa, sentía tanta tranquilidad de tenerla ahí a su lado, sentir su calor, no quería volver a pasar aquel sentimiento de desesperación y frustración al pensar que le había pasado algo, ya no, ya no podía verla mal, su único deseo era que ella conservara siempre esa dulce y hermosa sonrisa-tenemos que descansar ya princesita.

Capitulo 12

"Retorno"

Después de un viaje agotador, por fin habían llegado a su nuevo hogar, donde les daban la bienvenida, el servicio del palacio, los generales y las damas de compañía de Serenity.

**Kunsite-** Es un gusto tenerlos ya en casa- exclamo con una reverencia al igual que los demás que se encontraban ahí, después dio un abrazo al pelinegro seguido por los otros tres generales, mientras que Serenity se dirigí rápidamente a donde se encontraban sus amigas, las cuales la recibieron con gran alegría.

**Serenity**- Chicas es bueno verlas

**Rei-** Ni que lo digas, no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañamos

**Amy-** Y como estuvo su viaje?

**Serenity-** Pues…bien

**Minako**- ni creas que nos conformaremos con algo así, nos tienes que contar cada detalle de lo que paso.

**Makoto-** Minako tiene razón, tienes que contarnos todo!

**Serenity-** Realmente no pasó gran cosa.

**Minako-** Como que no pasó gran cosa…. Vamos si era la luna de miel…oh, no, no me digas que tu y el principito ese no tuvieron, nada de nada

**Rei-** Que!! No durmieron juntos!!!

**Serenity-** Bueno…no, digo si, si dormimos juntos

**Makoto-** Entonces si…

**Serenity**- digo No…

**Amy-** no?

**Serenity-** Bueno se podría decir que dormimos en el mismo cuarto, incluso en la misma cama…pero no paso absolutamente nada

**Minako-** Que!

**Makoto-**pero por que? - pregunto con tono de decepción

**Serenity**- Como que por qué?!... se les olvida, que nuestro compromiso es solo por política

**Minako-** Bueno pero y que con eso, por lo menos deberías tratar de sacarle algo de provecho…no me digas que piensas quedarte virgen toda tu vida

**Serenity-** prefiero ya no hablar de eso! ¬///¬

**Rei**- Bueno…y que el no te propuso nada o intento algo

**Serenity-** no…el estuvo tan de acuerdo como yo

**Makoto**- Eso es algo que no puedo creer, pero que le pasa a ese tipo!

**Serenity-** A que te refieres?

**Makoto**-Vamos Serenity mírate!...cualquier hombre normal, no pensaría ni dos veces en ejercer su derecho de esposo …no se te hace algo sospechoso que el no te haya insinuado o haya intentado nada durante todos estos meses en que estuvieron ustedes dos solos! ¬¬

**Serenity-** No realmente, no…nuestra relación es completamente ajena a ese tipo de situaciones

**Minako-** Si…como tu digas…pero yo que tu, investigaría esa situación

**Amy-** Ya no le metan esas ideas a Serenity en la cabeza, ella sabe lo que hace…por cierto veo que ya se llevan mucho mejor.

**Serenity-** pues…si…de hecho, ya nos llevamos bien, ya después de tratarlo mas, descubrí que no es tan insoportable como yo creía

**Rei-** Su cara me indica que aquí se esta cocinando algo-exclamo la pelinegra con un sonrisa traviesa

**Serenity-** Será mejor que no empieces a alucinar, Endymion y yo solo somos amigos

**Rei-** Ahh con que amigos!...pensé que solo ya no te era tan insoportable

**Serenity-** Ya Rei…no molestes- se quejo la rubia, con los colores subidos al rostro.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

**Ziosite-** Y qué tal la luna de miel hermano?

**Endymion-** Ya se por donde vas y de una ves te digo que quites esa cara de curiosidad enferma que tienes, por que no paso absolutamente nada

**Jedite-** nada…de nada, de nada, de nada, de nada!- pregunto con frustración

**Endymion**- Noo!- contesto con un bufido

**Nephrite-** Como nos haces esto hermano, sabes cuanto tiempo nos aguantamos, para que salieras con esto, no puede ser!

**Endymion-** Pues lamento haberles arruinado la entretenida historia que su mente enferma y retorcida seguramente creo

**Jedite-** Pero…que paso! …acaso la princesita te mando al sofá!

**Endymion-** No, de hecho dormimos juntos

**Nephrite-** A ver, a ver como estuvo eso…ya me perdí

**Jedite-** A ver si entendí…durmieron juntos…pero no hubo sexo!

**Endymion-** exactamente…lo entendiste

**Kunsite-** Realmente me dejas anonadado hermano

**Ziosite-** Quien eres tu y que hiciste con Endymion?!

**Endymion-** Ya no empiecen

**Ziosite-** Es que no lo entiendo como pudiste soportar estar tantos meses durmiendo junto a la princesita y no le hayas hecho nada de nada!!!!...lo entendería si tu esposa estuviera mal, pero Endymion…mírala!!!

**Endymion-** Hey ya, nuestra relación es solo para ayudar a nuestros reinos

**Kunsite-** Si hermano, pero no exageres

**Jedite-** yo creo que un sexo salvaje, los ayudaría mucho a mejorar su relación

**Endymion-** Ya cállate- exclamo el pelinegro mientras golpeaba con la palma de su mano la cabeza de su compañero.- son tan desagradables ¬///¬#…- poco a poco su rostro tomo un gesto serio pero calido, y agrego, pero más como para si mismo que para los cuatro jóvenes; mientras dirigía su profunda mirada a Serenity, la cual se encontraba a lo lejos platicando alegremente con sus amigas- en realidad ya no nos llevamos tan mal…digo no es tan fastidiosa…de hecho pase unos meses muy agradables con ella…

**Kusite-** Eso amigo diría que es amor!!!- exclamo con una sonrisa

**Endymion-** No digas tonterías

**Kunsite-** Pues así como lo dices…no puedo creer otra cosa

**Endymion-** Tu sabes que eso no puede ser…yo amo solo a Beryl

**Jedite-** Pero pues…la princesita te puede hacer cambiar de opinión

**Endymion-** yo no…

**Kunsite-** Uhh hermano, pero que decepcionante…esperábamos que tuvieras cosas más entretenidas para contarnos…- exclamo con un suspiro, para después voltearse con una sonrisa a los otros tres generales- bueno y ustedes tres me deben 30 monedas cada uno

**Endymion-** ¿Qué?- exclamo, regresando a la realidad

**Kunsite-** Vamos no se hagan, paguen!

**Jedite-** No eso no es justo

**Nephrite-** Ninguno gano

**Kunsite-** claro que si, yo aposte por que dormirían juntos y ustedes apostaron por que le princesita lo iba a correr al sofá

**Ziosite-** Pero que tramposo…

**Kunsite-** no claro que no, yo dije que dormirían juntos! Y lo hicieron durmieron juntos.

**Jedite-** Que sucio- exclamo, mientras sacaba una bolsita de cuero con monedas y se la entregaba a Kunsite

**Kunsite-** Gracias señores, fue un gusto hacer negocios con ustedes- contesto mientras recibía el dinero de los otros tres jóvenes, los cuales no estaban muy conformes

**Endymion-** APOSTARON!- exclamo con molestia el pelinegro, realmente estaba indignado, no podía creer que los que se decían ser sus amigos hicieran tales apuestas sobre su vida, y en su cara…bueno de hecho si lo podía creer…pero aun así se sentía indignado ante tal situación

**Kunsite-** Vamos Endy…no te enojes

**Endymion-** No me digas así…para de…de…IMBESILES- grito mientras se marchaba para el interior del palacio

**Jedite-** Upsss…creo que se enojo!

**Nephrite-** Ehh…sip…

**Ziosite-** Pero que carácter

**Kunsite-** umm…bueno ya se le pasara…ahora quien quiere apostar que se va enamorar de la princesita…

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

(Ya en la noche)

Endymion y Serenity ya se encontraban en la recamara principal, después de todo el día ajetreado por la llegada, que habían tenido. Ella ya se encontraba recostada dentro de las sabanas de seda.

**Serenity-** Que paso hace rato?- pregunto la rubia a la entrada de Endymion

**Endymion-** hace rato?... a que te refieres?-pregunto extrañado

**Serenity-** Si, en la mañana cuando llegamos, te metiste molesto y gritaste imbesiles

**Endymion-** ah eso- contesto- jaja no fue nada, solo que esos cuatro payasos que tengo como amigos, me desquician muchas veces.

**Serenity- **Me alegra que no fuera nada serio

**Endymion-** uhh… no siempre es lo mismo con esos cuatro- exclamo con un profundo suspiro.- realmente sus ocurrencias me entretienen

**Serenity-** ya veo- contesto casi en silencio, después empezó a abarcar el silencio incomodo que muchas veces surgía entre ellos

**Endymion**- Serenity…

**Serenity-** Si?

**Endymion**- Quería preguntarte si estas molesta por lo que paso en Cristal?

**Serenity- **Lo que paso…yo…

**Endymion-** Realmente no me comporte muy bien…se que ya te pedí disculpas…pero me sigo sintiendo muy culpable, te lo digo sinceramente jamás quise que pasara algo así

**Serenity-**esta bien Endymion, no te preocupes… ya esta olvidado-contesto con la mirada perdida en el techo de la habitación- además me divertí bastante antes de eso.

Endymion le dirigió una sonrisa, mientras la miraba con dulzura, al sentir la mirada del pelinegro, Serenity también cruzo la vista con el.

**Serenity **– Por cierto, que paso aquel día, por que saliste tan aprisa?

En ese momento Endymion se pasmo completamente, el color se le fue del rostro, sin duda Serenity era muy buena para acabar con los momentos lindo, no sabia sin duda que contestar, tenia de dos ser completamente honesto con la rubia y decirle que el en realidad amaba a otra mujer y que aquel noche el la había dejado sola, por ir a seguirla; o también podía inventar alguna extraña y repentina historia.

Más se sentía sin duda comprometido, Serenity merecía saber la verdad, pero que pasaría si por hacerse el honesto ella decidía dejarlo, no, eso era lo que menos quería, pero era tan injusto no decirle y que ella se quedara con un hombre que amaba a otra mujer, negándole la posibilidad de que fuera feliz con otra persona. NO jamás, jamás podría verla con otro; ¿Por qué se comportaba tan egoísta? No, no podía arriesgarse a que ella decidiera hacerse a un lado.

**Endymion-** Yo…pues…me informaron que había un problema con unos maleantes y fui a ver

**Serenity-** Ah…pero eso es peligros Endymion, no puedes ir tu solo a algo como eso

**Endymion-** No, es para tanto, ya ves no me paso nada

**Serenity-** Pero que necios son los hombres, por que siempre están buscando la manera de hacer estupideces para mostrar su hombría

**Endymion-** Hey…yo no tengo que demostrar mi hombría- exclamo fingiendo indignación

**Serenity-** jaja si ahora me vas a salir con eso… es común jamás lo reconocen…

**Endymion-** no, claro que no

**Serenity-** jaja…lo bueno es que estas bien- dijo la rubia con una tierna sonrisa

**Endymion- **Si- contesto con una voz apagada, jamás se había sentido tan miserable, y tan mal en su vida

**Serenity-** Buenas noche Endymion

**Endymion- **Buenas noches…princesita.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

(Reino de Metallian)

Su majestad el emperador Rubeus del imperio de la luna oscura a llegado

- Muy bien, que pase…-contesto desde su trono entre las sombras

- Enseguida- contesto la sirviente

Al poco tiempo las puertas se volvieron a abrir dando entrada a un imponente hombre, bastante joven, de intensa cabellera roja

- Bienvenido al reino de Metallian- exclamo otra vez la voz del principio, mientras salía de las sombras, era un hombre con una larga túnica negra que le abarcaba todo el cuerpo y la cabeza, más no le era posible verle la cara ya que llevaba puesta unas marcara dorada la cual le cubría todo el rostro .

**Rubeus-**Es un honor Wiseman, esperaba sin duda conocer tu reino, tan colorido como tú

**Wiseman-** Veo que tienes gran sentido del humor

**Rubeus-** Y veo que tu no tienes…en fin no estoy aquí en una visita social si no para tratar el tema de nuestro ataque

**Wiseman-** Dices algo inteligente Rubeus… a llegado la hora de que el imperio de Erusion y de Milenio acaben, ni si quiera la unión que ahora tienen por el casamiento de los príncipes, nos podrá detener

**Rubeus-** Recuerda nuestro trato Wiseman, tengo cuentas que arreglar con el Endymion

**Wiseman-** Lo se bien

**Rubeus-** Además de eso, la princesa de Milenio es mía

**Wiseman**- Pides mucho Rubeus

**Rubeus-** No, creo que sea tanto, cambio tu tendrás el control total de Milenio y las afueras de Erusion

**Wiseman-** Las afueras?

**Rubeus-** Así es, las afueras! …tienes objeción

**Wiseman-** Muy bien, es un buen trato…excepto por la princesita , sabes necesito una reina a mi lado- dijo con un risa burlona

**Rubeus-** Ni se te ocurra- contesto con molestia mientras le tomaba por el brazo, esquelético y amarillento

**Wiseman-** jaja…

**Rubeus-** Te estoy hablando muy enserio, Serenity es mía!

"Al fin" dirán un capitulo nuevo, lo se hasta que me acuerdo de actualizar, no lo que pasa es que el colegio no me ha permitido escribir, eh tenido muchísimo que hacer pero pues ya, logre escribir.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios de apoyo y sugerencias, para mi son muy importantes, me animan y me ayudan con la historia.

Bueno que les pareció el capitulo? realmente no pasaron muchas cosas pero pues ...llegaron y los tacaron las preguntas de sus amigos, Endymion y su conciencia que lo atormenta…Y por fin salieron los villanos (aparte de Beryl) que les causaran muchos más problemitas a todos nuestro protagonistas…

Y eso es todo por esta ocasión, espero me dejen sus comentarios…Y bueno esta vez si hay adelanto hohoho…Esperen el prox. Capitulo sabrán más sobre los planes de nuestros villanos, Beryl con un nuevo y malvado plan, romance entre los generales y las chicas, muy malas noticias para uno de nuestros personajes y por fin va a pasar algo importante en la relación de nuestros personajes… _Capitulo 13 "En un instante"_

**Celedrian Moon (Lunas Black)**


	14. En un instante

**Capitulo 13 **

"**En un instante"**

**(Primera parte)**

Aquellas semanas había pasado de lo más tranquilas, poco a poco cada uno de los habitantes del palacio se acostumbraban a la nueva situación que vivían, todo pronosticaba tiempos de paz, a pesar de que de vez en cuando surgía una que otra riña entre los dos bandos, a los cuales se podría clasificar en el bando de los pertenecientes de Milenio de plata y el otro de los originarios de Erusión, ya que a pesar de que había sirvientes, cocineros, jardineros, músicos, maestros, bailarines, actores y demás de los dos reinos para dar gusto lo más posible a todos, muchos de los hábitos y formas de pensar de cada reino hacían que chocaran más de lo que se hubiera esperado, era lo de cada día; cuando no eran los jardineros por decidir de que forma se debieran cortar los arbustos, eran los bailarines y artistas por interpretar las danzas u obras que cada uno de ellos gustaba.

Y las principales y más fuertes riñas se presentaban con las damas de compañía de la princesa y con los generales de Erusion, no pasaba día en que no se gritaran por alguna situación que molestaba a alguno de los grupos y cuando no era por sus razones, era cuando Serenity y Endymion discutían; lo que ciertamente ya no hacían muy seguido, ya que eran los que por lo general ponían orden incluso daban el ejemplo de una buena convivencia, aun que claro muchos de aquellos pleitos los afectaban y cada uno se ponía a defender a su bando.

Y aquel día no parecía ser muy diferente a los otros, todo había marcado como normal, Serenity se encontraba por los pasillos en dirección a la cocina del palacio para tratar de detener lo que tal vez llegaría hacer una masacre con vegetales y demás alimentos; y utensilios de cocina, ya que un muy nervioso y pálido sirviente le había llegado a informar que los dos chefs reales se estaban agarrando a jitomatazos, bueno no solo a jitomatazos, a cebollazos, a cacerolazos, rodillazos, lechugazos… y demás, debido a que estaban en total desacuerdo sobre los platillos que contendría el menú de aquel día; Serenity ya iba de bastante mal humor no había podido dormir del todo bien ya que los generales, bueno y también Endymion se habían ido de juerga y habían regresado con su escándalo, haciendo mucho, realmente mucho ruido y alboroto (en fin borrachos), agregándole a eso que desde muy temprano empezaron los problemas, que si se llegaban a quejar, que si los jardineros, que si los chóferes, que si los encargados de la decoración, que si los de la limpieza y ahora que los cocineros; no, realmente la rubia no estaba en su mejor humor y su paciencia se iba perdiendo poco a poco, y bueno principalmente su mayor enojo estaba situado en Endymion que desde muy temprana hora había salido con sus generales de caza y venia siendo la hora que no regresaba. Se había ido dejándole de lo más tranquilo, todo el paquete de resolver los problemas a Serenity, como si lo de la juerga de la noche no le hubiera sido suficiente.

- Pero se puede saber que les sucede a ustedes dos?!- pregunto con una voz fuerte y de evidente molestia, al entrar a la cocina, evitando casi por nada que le llegara a la cara un pedazo de berenjena

Más aquel espectáculo no paraba, al parecer los dos cocineros y sus ayudantes estaban tan prendidos en la pelea que no se percataron de la presencia de Serenity; la cocina era un desastre, ollas, cucharas, verduras, carne, pollos caminando por todo el lugar, un caos total.

**Serenity-** YA BASTA!- grito a todo pulmón la rubia, lo que provoco sin duda que hubiera un silencio total en la cocina, rápidamente todos recuperaron la compostura, y se formaron en fila velozmente- Ahora sí, explíquenme que es este penoso espectáculo!

**-** majestad…nosotros…bueno el…- trato de responder uno de ellos, claro no encontrando mucho que decir

**Serenity-** No puedo creer esto, realmente me decepcionan, personas como ustedes, de su nivel, lleguen a este grado. No entiendo, cual es el motivo de esta discusión tan infantil?

- Majestad…- contesto la chef originaria de Milenio- es este hombre, me niego completamente a compartir cocina con este bárbaro y mucho más me niego a trabajar con esta persona de tan poco… gusto! – agrego con su voz chillona y con un singular tono de indignación

- Ha! Bárbaro! …pues soy yo el que me niego a trabajar con esta vieja…arpía… gorda!- reclamo el chef de Erusion

- Arpía!...Vieja!...gorda!...como se atreve!…gordo, simplón, eunuco, cara…de vaca!

- Ah…pues usted…

**Serenity-** Ya basta ustedes dos!- grito la rubia interrumpiendo la lluvia de insultos que se prodigaban - entiendan una cosa, les guste o no les guste, tienen que trabajar juntos y sobre todo tienen que aprender a ponerse de acuerdo, no se como le harán, pero si me vuelvo a enterar de otra discusión entre ustedes, o vuelvo a presenciar un espectáculo tan desagradable como este, me tendré que ver el la necesidad de prescindir de sus servicios y buscar a otras personas, que estén de acuerdo en trabajar en paz

- Que! Eso es inaudito!- contesto indignado el cocinero de Erusion- soy el mejor chef de toda Erusion, el príncipe Endymion, se regocija con mis platillos, jamás estaría de acuerdo con tal cosa!

**Serenity**- No me rete, que yo tengo el mismo poder que Endymion y mis decisiones no se discuten, ni tampoco le tengo que pedir autorización a alguien- exclamo con molestia la rubia- le quedo claro!

- Si…majestad- contesto pálido y nervioso el hombre, ya que no se esperaba esa actitud de la joven, que siempre se veía amable y consecuente con los demás.

**Serenity-** Muy bien, entonces ya ha quedado claro, espero no tener que verme en la penosa necesidad de cumplir con lo que les he dicho- hablo Serenity, mientras se ponía en camino para marcharse del lugar- …ha- agrego antes de salir, quedando debajo del marco de la puerta- limpien ahora mismo este lugar, ya que lo han dejado un chiquero! Y se los digo a todos ustedes que han participado en este espectáculo, ya que es su responsabilidad y no me discutan, entendido! …enviare después a alguien a que verifique que hayan cumplido con mis órdenes.-agrego poniéndose en marcha, dejando a todos lamentándose del enorme y laborioso trabajo que les esperaba.

Al subir por las escaleras para llegar a uno de los pasillos del exterior, Serenity pudo ver a Endymion, caminar tranquilamente por este.

**Serenity-** Se puede saber donde te metiste todo el día?!-pregunto con molestia

**Endymion-** Huy qué estamos de malas- pregunto con su característico y burlón sarcasmo el pelinegro- si que sabes actuar muy bien el papel de esposa…jaja que celosa?...quieres saber donde estuve?

**Serenity**- No seas tarado, a mi me importa un cuerno donde vayas, claro mientras no me afectes a mi…

**Endymion-** Bueno, no se a que te refieres…pero bueno me iré a dar un baño- dijo con tranquilidad el joven, mientras le daba un fugaz beso en la mejilla a la rubia y se ponía en camino para el interior del palacio - ya tranquila

**Serenity-**Que! Eso es todo!- reclamo la rubia

**Endymion-** Huy…pero que traviesa…-exclamo con una sonrisa el pelinegro, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la joven- acaso quieres un beso apasionado

**Serenity-** No puedes hablar nunca enserio- contesto, mientras se apartaba de Endymion un poco nerviosa por el comentario de este, claro que sabia de antemano que era broma, más aun así, le causaba una muy extraña sensación- yo me refiero a que deberías empezar hacerte cargo de tus responsabilidades, empezando por arreglar los constantes problemas entre el personal, y entre las chicas y tus amiguetes esos

**Endymion-** Bueno lo de los empleados es normal, tienen diferentes ideas y por eso chocan, pero pronto se acostumbraran, aun es muy poco el tiempo que tienen conviviendo; con respecto a tus "amiguetas" y los chicos, considero que ahí con las que tienes que hablar es con ellas, para que sean un poco más tolerantes

**Serenity-** Qué! Tolerantes… y como quieres que lo sean teniendo a cuatro borrachos sin contarte claro; en la madrugada, gritando estupideces y obscenidades al por mayor debajo del balcón de la habitación de ellas

**Endymion-**…. respecto a eso… tengo recuerdos muy vagos sobre eso… pero puedo asegurar que esas pobres almas, esos pobres hombres son unos santos y unos caballeros

**Serenity-** Hay Endymion por Diana, eso ni tu mismo te lo puedes creer

**Endymion-** bueno ya…hablare con ellos, pero no me negaras que son muy mono, y las divierten…

**Serenity-** Ve mejor a bañarte ya- contesto con un bufido de cansancio- por cierto hoy la cena se va a retrasar un poco

**Endymion-** Por que?

Serenity solo puso los ojos en blando y negó con la cabeza mientras se marchaba rumbo a los jardines.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ella se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas de uno de los jardines, descansando un poco de todo aquel ajetreo de aquel día, realmente no se había imaginado cuan difícil resultaría, toda esa situación, realmente había pensado que con el hecho de que ella y Endymion se llevaran bien, con eso bastaría, pero pues ahora se daba cuenta que no, aun tenia mucho que superar para poder vivir tranquila. Sin duda aun le faltaba mucho por aprender.

Ya mucho más tranquila Serenity regresó al palacio, subió a su habitación ya que noto que su vestido había sido salpicado un poco por aquella berenjena que casi le golpeo el rostro. Cuando entro a la habitación saco uno de los vestidos del enorme ropero del vestidor y lo coloco sobre la cama mientras se desprendía del que llevaba puesto, por lo general Serenity trataba de usar vestidos sencillos y livianos para evitar el hecho de tener que necesitar la ayuda de alguna de sus damas o criadas para lograr ponérselos, mientras se desprendía de su ropa, por la puerta que conectaba al baño principal, apareció el peligro, entrando tranquilamente con una pequeña toalla amarrada.

Al darse cuenta de su presencia los dos se sorprendieron tanto que se quedaron parados unos frente a otro sin saber que hacer.

Serenity se encontraba completamente shokeada había sido tan repentino que su cuerpo y su cabeza no respondía, lo único que su cuerpo le permitía era mirar a su bien proporcionado, musculoso, mojado y sexy esposo. Y al igual que ella Endymion que no estaba tan consternado como su esposa, de hecho el estaba consiente, disfrutando felizmente el espectáculo y divertido ante tal situación, sin duda su esposa no necesitaba pedirle nada a nadie, su hermosa piel de porcelana, su muy propocinal cuerpo y su finas y esculturales piernas, si realmente estaba disfrutando el espectáculo. Después de unos minutos de estar frente el uno del otro sin hacer ni decir nada, Serenity reacciono por fin, y dio un pequeño gritito y se tapo rápidamente jalando una de las sabanas, tapándose con ella.

**Serenity-** Que haces aquí?!- dijo por fin ella, con tono alterado

**Endymion**- Como que hago aquí…si no se te olvida es mi habitación también, más bien eso te pregunto a ti?...no me digas que me viniste a espiar

**Serenity-** De que hablas?!

**Endymion-** Me refiero a que sabias muy bien que me estaba dando un baño

**Serenity-** yo….

**Endymion-** Ja lo vez

**Serenity-** NO!...ni si quiera lo recordaba, sabes a comparación de ti, yo si tengo muchas cosas en que pensar

**Endymion-** Si, claro ahora resulta!- se burlo el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a ella

**Serenity-** AHHH! Aléjate- grito Serenity – aléjate Endymion!

**Endymion**-que me tienes miedo-rió

**Serenity**-Claro que no!- contesto rápidamente, mas con un nerviosismo en la voz muy notable- si te me acercas vas a ver!-agrego mientras tomaba su cepillo del tocador, y amenazaba con este a Endymion quien la miraba divertido, como poco a poco la iba acorralando.

**Endymion**- Vamos Serenity no seas penosa – exclamo mientras por fin la lograba acorralar y sostenía por arriba de su cabeza la mano donde tenía su cepillo.

**Serenity-** Endymion…ale-ja-te!- contesto mientras trataba con la mano que tenia libre empujar a Endymion, mas este en lugar de soltarla, la apretaba más y más con su cuerpo, y acercando cada vez más y más su rostro al de la rubia y por lo tanto a unos centímetros de rozar sus labios. Serenity a pesar de sus esfuerzos no lograba librarse de el, sin duda era una situación muy vergonzosa y principalmente peligrosa, ya que podía sentir como su cuerpo iba cediendo poco a poco.

Todo había empezado como una broma de parte de Endymion, le encantaba ver como se le subían los colores a Serenity, más su olor, el calor de su cuerpo y el roce de su suave y tentadora y aquellos profundos y grandes ojos azules, lo iban perdiendo, solo deseaba probar sus dulces labios, que desde la boda no habían vuelto a tocar, ya que a pesar de que fue por instante, deseaba recordar su sabor.

Más toda aquella escena fue interrumpida por Minako y por Kunsite que entraron rápidamente, sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, por lo tanto encontrándolos, en una situación, en la que jamás hubieran deseado, principalmente Serenity

**Kunsite-** Cof..cof…perdón…interrumpo- exclamo

**Serenity-** No…estábamos…no es lo que creen…

**Minako-** No…esta bien…perdón por no avisar

**Endymion-** Serenity tiene razón no es lo que piensa… estábamos…platicando….

**Kunsite-** Bueno…aja

**Minako- **Estamos muy avergonzados de a ver entrado de esta manera, pero sucedió algo muy grave

**Endymion-** Que es lo que pasa?-pregunto incorporándose

**Kunsite-** Pues nos acaban de llegar informes…- empezó, más guardo silencio, viendo a Serenity y luego a Minako, quien comprendió su mirada

**Minako – **Serenity tómalo tranquila por favor

**Serenity-** Que sucedió!- exclamo más tensa que antes

**Kunsite- **el ejército de Metallian acaba de atacar tres de las principales ciudades de Milenio de Plata

**Endymion-** Que eso no puede ser

**Serenity-** Que!...y el ejercito de Erusion, por que les permitió el paso?

**Kunsite- **Nos tomaron por sorpresa, primero fueron atacados ellos por el reino de la Luna oscura y mientras que los llevaban a las afueras, el ejército de Metallian ataco. Han tomado las ciudades y se han reportado una gran baja de soldados de Milenio y de Erusion…así como de ciudadanos

**Serenity-** que…no…-contesto con pesar y con los ojos cristalizados, por unas ya visibles lagrimas

**Minako-** Serenity…- exclamo con una voz cortada y lenta-tengo otra noticia muy mala que darte

Serenity solo se la quedo viendo esperando a que le dijera ya todo

**Minako-** Andrew…fue herido gravemente

**Serenity-** QUE!...COMO ESTA….DIME COMO ESTA!- contesto con desesperación, perdiendo el control por completo

**Minako-** No se pudo hacer nada, perdió mucha sangre…Serenity…Andrew murió- dijo entre lagrimas

Endymion sostuvo a Serenity antes de que cayera pesadamente al suelo, estaba completamente mal, lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y un dolor fuerte y profundo invadía todo su pecho, no podía creer que su mejor amigo, su compañero de toda la infancia estuviera muerto, no lo entendía, no podía aceptarlo, no era justo, era tan doloroso, se sentía tan impotente . Lo único ya que podía hacer era aferrarse fuertemente a Endymion y ocultarse en sus brazos, mientras derramaba lágrimas de dolor en su pecho, por su gente y por su más querido amigo Andrew.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**BUENO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES DEJO LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL CAPITULO 13 "EN UN INSTANTE"…QUE LES PARECIO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, ME ALEGRAN A VER PODIDO ACTUALIZAR CON MUCHA MAYOR RAPIDES QUE EN OTRAS OCASIONES, POR CIERTO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSION Y COMENTARIOS, ME ENCANTAN. QUE BUENO QUE LES ESTA GUSTANDO.**

**BUENO HABLEMOS DE LO QUE PASO EN ESTE CAPITULO, QUE? ME IMAGINO QUE PENSARON QUE ESTE CAPITULO SERIA UNA COMEDIA, CON LOS PLEITOS DE LOS COSINEROS Y DEMÁS, Y APARTE SERENITY Y ENDYMION PUES NO…A QUE POR CIERTO YA PASARON UNA SITUACION MEDIA COMPROMETEDORA…CLARO LASTIMA QUE HAYA SIDO EN UN MUY MAL MOMENTO. POBRE SERENITY QUE MALAS NOTICIAS LE LLEGARON, LOS ENEMIGOS YA EMPEZARON ACTUAR, Y YA HAN CAIDO TRES CIUDADES DE MILENIO DE PLATA, CREANME LO QUE PASO CON MILENIO Y ERUSION ES POCO A LO QUE LES ESPERA…NO Y TODAVIA FALTA BERYL…NO, NO LE VIENE UN DESASTRE…PERO PUES NO CREAN QUE TODO ES DESGRACIA…NOOO! TAMPOCO ES DE CAPITULOS Y CAPITULOS DE DESGRACIA NI DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE TRAGEDIAS, NO VAN A IR ACTUANDO POCO A POQUITO, POR AHORA YA DIERON EL PRIMER GOLPE. BUENO BERYL AHORA NO SALIO PERO SALDRAN PROXIMAMENTE TENTANDO NUEVAMENTE A ENDYMION, HABRA MÁS INTERACCION CHICAS Y GENERALES…Y LA RELACION DE ENDYMION Y SERENITY SE VUELVE MÁS FUERTE…MÁS A PESAR DE ESO VA A TENER UNA BAJAS QUE BUENO, YA LO VERAN DESPUES. ENTONCES NOS VEMOS EN LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTE CAPITULO 13 " EN UN INSTANTE" ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ME SIGAN MANDANDO COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS ETC. JOJO **

**CELEDRIAN MOON (LUNAS BLACK)**


	15. Chibicapitulo

**Capitulo 13**

"**En un instante"**

**CHIBI CAPITULO **

"**Lo que trae un instante** "

Largos y pesados fueron los meses que siguieron tras el ataque sorpresa sufrido por los ejércitos de Metallian y la Luna oscura. Incontables habían sido las perdidas materiales y dolorosas la gran cantidad de vidas perdidas tanto de soldados como de ciudadanos.

El ejercito de Metallian se había ganado desde tiempos remotos la fama de ser un ejercito cruel, conformado de guerreros sanguinarios que disfrutaban y anhelaban la sangre de sus enemigos, y para los males el ejercito de La luna negra estaba tomándole gusto a la actividad de torturar y masacrar a todo lo que se toparan en el camino.

Endymion y su padre se dedicaban junto con un ejército conformado por no más de 300 hombres, que habían sido los sobrevivientes de la batalla y estaban en pleno estado de salud; a brindar ayuda a las personas afectadas y a los sobrevivientes, los cuales de los pocos que eran se podían contar con los dedos.

Cuatro largos meses pasaron desde el ataque y la partida del Rey Febo y su hijo, de la capital de Erusion, Cristal dorado ; tratando por todos los medios de conseguir una audiencia con los gobernantes de los reinos enemigos para tratar de evitar más ataques y ver la forma de recuperar las ciudades invadidas, más la única respuesta por parte del emisario de Wiseman y Rubeus fue informarles que ya no tenían planes de un nuevo ataque a las ciudades y que pronto recibirían una propuesta para un tratado.

Con las ciudades del este de Milenio de Plata tomadas, llevaba el triple de tiempo llegar desde la ciudad de Cristal dorado hasta la ciudad madre de Milenio, además de que era un riesgo el aventurarse hacer un viaje tan largo tras la situación por la que estaban pasando, ya que la vigilancia y el orden de los caminos que conducían a estas ciudades se había terminado, y todo se había vuelto un caos después del ataque.

Por lo que a pesar de la insistencia, molestia y gritos, se le negó a Serenity el permiso para viajar a Milenio de Plata. Para ella sin duda había sido un gran dolor el enterarse del ataque, de la toma de las ciudades del este, de la muerte de soldados y habitantes; y principalmente saber de la muerte de su amigo de toda la vida.

Debido a tan repentino ataque de noticias termino en una gran depresión, salía poco de su habitación y apenas probaba bocado; sentía un vacio, una soledad, todos los días esperaba despertar de aquel terrible sueño, pero eso jamás sucedía, ahora ni siquiera podía reconfortarse en Endymion. Fueron momentos realmente difíciles para todos, el temor a un nuevo ataque, el dolor por la pérdida de seres queridos, la preocupación de que Serenity terminara gravemente enferma, todos en el palacio trataban por todos los medios levantarle el ánimo.

Después de algunas semanas a pesar de la difícil situación que aun se vivía, Serenity poco a poco fue tomando fortaleza, había decidido dejar ese solitario duelo; ya que después de todo ella era la princesa de Milenio de Plata, heredera de la familia de la luna, tenia que mantenerse fuerte, por sus amigos, por sus padres, por su gente, por Endymion.

**Kunsite**- Endymion, estamos listos para ponernos en marcha

**Nephrite-** Malditos no conseguimos nada!- gruño con molestia

**Endymion-** Yo espero que no sea así, y respeten lo que nos dijeron

**Ziosite-** Son unos cobardes!...ni la cara quisieron mostrar, esos infelices

**Endymion-** Pero por ahora ya no hay nada que hacer, solo esperar… de mientras regresemos a casa

**Jedite-** Al fin, ya era justo!

**Endymion-**Pongámonos en marcha entonces, así llegaremos con el amanecer- exclamo mientras montaba ágilmente su caballo Tuxedo

**Kunsite-** Eh…calmado, espera… te mueres por verla, no? (¬¬)

**Endymion-** … ¿Qué?... ¿De que hablas?

**Kunsite-** (¬¬) Vamos no te hagas-comento con una sonrisa maliciosa, al igual que el tono de su comentario, mientras cabalgaba a su lado- te mueres por ver ya a la princesita, si hubiera sido por ti, ni siquiera te hubieras marchado.

**Endymion-** Es simplemente que estoy preocupado, estaba bastante mal cuando nos marchamos, me preocupa es normal.

**Kunsite**-(¬¬) Aja…solo te preocupa?...eso es todo?

**Endymion-** Así es

**Kunsite-** (¬¬) Claro…mira que la ultima vez que los vi juntos te veías muy unido a ella.

**Endymion-** o/o …yo…este…cof, cof… nada de lo que tu mente enferma imagina es…¬/¬…como te dije…estábamos…platicando!

**Kunsite-** Endymion, por favor (¬¬)

**Endymion- **Bueno…será mejor que nos apresuremos- exclamo mientras aceleraba la marcha, más con el color subido aun en el rostro.

**Kunsite-** hey Endymion, espérame- grito mientras aceleraba la marcha al ver como el pelinegro lo dejaba atrás por mucho.

………………………………………

Vaya, así que Milenio esta cayendo, me da gusto!

Beril como puedes decir algo así, eso nos afecta a todos.

Me da igual, bien merecido se lo tiene, jaja esa princesa estúpida ya esta sufriendo y ni siquiera eh movido un dedo.

Ya deja eso por favor, no se que ganas con todo esto, el ya esta casado, ya no puedes hacer nada

Hay ya cállate!...no se como te aguanto…y ya lo veras puedo hacer mucho mas de lo que te imaginas, yo seré la gran soberana y reina absoluta de Erusion

No puede dejarla! Ella es su esposa ante los dioses!

Y eso a mi no me viene importando, créeme yo me encargare de que así sea

Beryl eso es una frenta a todo lo que creemos!

Va esa es una estupidez …el reino será mío al igual que Endymion …y claro me encargare de esa estúpida princesa, lamentara haberse puesto en mi camino, no descansare hasta verla morir de dolor.

………………………………………

Serenity!...Serenity!-Exclamo Reí mientras corría a los jardines donde se encontraba la princesa-Serenity!

**Serenity-** ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto con angustia

**Rei- **Han…re…gresado-contesto tratando de recuperar el aliento- Endymion regreso

Serenity sintió un vuelco en el corazón que hizo aparecer una sonrisa en sus labios después de todas esas semanas; hecho a correr a toda prisa hacia la entrada principal del palacio, ya estaba por llegar cuando una voz la hizo detenerse en seco.

-¿Dónde vas cabeza de odongo?¿No me piensas saludar aun que sea?

Serenity voltio rápidamente y exclamo con un grito de felicidad ¡Endymion! Mientras lo abrazaba de manera tan sorpresiva y efusiva que el pelinegro estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer, además de tener una extraña sorpresa, y una felicidad tan grande de estar ahí y ver a la rubia de nuevo.

………………………………………

**QUE PUEDO DECIR ME TARDE SIGLOS EN ACTUALIZAR…RAZÓN…BUENO SON MUCHAS, DE HECHO ESTE ES UN CHIBI CAPITULO QUE APORTA A LA HISTORIA PERO PUES ES PARTE DEL MISMO CAPITULO, LAMENTO NO HABER SUBIDO LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL CAPITULO 13…EN ESO ESTOY TRABAJANDO AUN, ES QUE LA VERDAD ME RETRASE UN BUEN EN ESTO, Y COMO QUE LE PERDI UN POCO EL HILO, ENTONCES TUVE QUE LEER DE NUEVO TODO, Y PONER DE NUEVA CUENTA MIS IDEAS EN ORDEN , PRECISAMENTE PARA SEGUIR UN ORDEN EN LA HISTORIA Y NO ESCRIBIR COSAS QUE NI AL CASO. INCLUSO ESTE CHIBI CAPITULO NO TERMINABA AHÍ, PERO PUES DEMASIADOS MOMENTOS EFUSIVOS ENTRE ENDYMION Y SERENITY COMO QUE NO, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE PRONTO TENDREMOS MUCHOS MÁS.**

**ME DA GUSTO QUE DISFRUTARAN DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ES UNA PROBADITA DE VARIAS SITUACIONES QUE VIENEN, CLARO TAMBIEN YA PROXIMAMENTE, ENDYMION ACEPTARA QUE NO LE ES INDIFERENTE SERENITY, MAS SE METERA EN MUCHOS PROBLEMAS…**

**BUENO ENTONCES SEGUIRE TRABAJANDO EN LOS DEMÁS CAPITULOS…EL 13 Y 14 LOS SUBIRE JUNTOS, ASI QUE NOS VEMOS BYE.**

**CELEDRIAN MOON**


	16. Celos

**Capitulo 14**

"**Celos"**

-Su majestad!

**Serenity-** Diamante!-grito con emoción al ver al joven visitante, recibiéndolo con un efusivo abrazo- es bueno verte, me alegra que te encuentres bien!

**Diamante**- Le agradezco majestad

**Serenity-**majestad?!... ¿Por qué tanta formalidad?, nos conocemos de siempre, pensé que ya habíamos acordado que seguirías llamándome por mi nombre

**Diamante-** Yo preferiría que no fuera así majestad, las cosas ya no son como antes.

**Serenity-** No digas tonterías, yo sigo siendo la misma…y te digo que si no me llamas por mi nombre olvídate de que te vuelva a dirigirla palabra

**Diamante-** Pero majestad…-recrimino, mas no recibió atención de la rubia- muy bien, Serenity

**Serenity-** si? – contesto con una sonrisa de satisfacción

**Diamante**- por que haces las cosas más difíciles

**Serenity-** Claro que no

**Diamant**e- ¬¬

**Serenity-** nn!...por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?, yo te hacia en Milenio

**Diamante-** Y estaba ahí, pero tus padres estaban preocupados por ti, así que me enviaron a protegerte

**Serenity-** Pero creo que exageran , este lugar es seguro, no creo que me pase nada aquí

**Diamante-** Las circunstancias no están como para que nos confiemos, los reyes realmente se escuchaban bastante preocupados, no crees que por algo lo hacen?

**Serenity-**mmm…tal vez tengas razón, aun que yo dudo que haga falta, además lo lamento por ti, yo se que preferirías cien veces estar en el lugar de la acción al igual que yo

**Diamante**-Serenity, nada para mi es mejor que estar a tu lado, es un honor el que tus padres confiaran en mi para protegerte y un regalo el que se me permita estar cerca de ti

**Serenity-** Diamante yo…

**Diamante-** No hace falta que digas nada, como te dije el estar cerca de ti me hace feliz…con eso me basta.

--…..--…..--……--

**Serenity-** Endymion, que bueno que estas aquí, quería presentarte a Diamante, mis padres lo enviaron a protegerme y…

**Endymion-** Sí, ya tenia el gusto de conocerlo- interrumpió con voz cortante

**Diamante-** Tiene razón, ya nos habían presentado con anterioridad – dijo también con el mismo tono- majestad

**Endymion**- No creo que hada falta que se moleste, este lugar esta muy bien protegido, además aquí estoy yo para cuidar de mi esposa- dijo el pelinegro poniendo énfasis en sus ultimas palabras

**Diamante-** Pues eso también decían del camino que conectaba a los reinos y ya sabemos como esta todo ahora ¿no?...y pues no dudo que su majestad trate de proteger a la princesa, pero su majestad tiene muchas cosas que hacer…si no me equivoco estuvo largos meses fuera.

**Endymion-** Yo no…-dijo alzando la voz con evidente furia ante los comentarios de Diamante

**Diamante**- Usted no querrá negarse a los deseos de los reyes- interrumpió- su orden fue que viniera a proteger a la princesa y eso planeo hacer…espero no le moleste-agrego con una sonrisa de burla al ver los gestos de furia contenida de Endymion

**Endymion-** No…claro que no- contesto entre dientes

**Serenity-** Bueno que tal si ahora pasamos a la estancia

**Diamante-** Disculpa lo podríamos dejar para luego?, tengo otras cosas que atender

**Serenity**- Ah muy bien, regresas luego?...es que tienes tantas cosas que contarme :)

**Diamante-** Claro que si, cuenta con ello Serenity- exclamo con todo el énfasis en el nombre, viendo con satisfacción y una sonrisa, la cara de furia extrema del pelinegro, rematando para el un reverenciado- majestad!

**Serenity-**¿Pasa algo?

**Endymion**-eh?

**Serenity-** Has estado muy callado

**Endymion**-yo, no…no tengo nada que decir

**Serenity**- No te agrada Diamante, verdad?

**Endymion**- A mi me es indiferente no se por que dices eso

**Serenity-** Por que fuiste de lo mas cortante con el

**Endymion-** Claro que no…lo que pasa es que me resulta de lo más altanero y prepotente

**Serenity-** Eso dices siempre de mi gente!...si Diamante es orgulloso , pero es una bellísima persona, lo conozco desde niños y siempre ha estado conmigo cuando lo necesito.

**Endymion-** Aja…claro

**Serenity-** No entiendo tu actitud

**Endymion-** Cual?...me alegra que sea tan bella persona y que estés tan contenta …¬¬

--…..--…..--……--

**Kunsite-** huy…¿ por qué esa cara?

**Endymion**- ¿Qué cara?

Kunsite- Esa que tienes

**Endymion- **¬¬… sabes no estoy de humor para tus tonterías

**Kunsite-** No, si ya me di cuenta

**Endymion- ¬¬**

**Kunsite-** aja…

**Endymion- **LE DICE SERENITY!

**Kunsite-** ¿eh?

**Endymion- **Serenity…así Serenity!

**Kunsite-** Serenity?... ¿que con ella?

**Endymion- **Y ahora resulta que es una hermosísima persona

**Kunsite-** Pues si, Serenity si es…pero

**Endymion- **Nooo, me refiero a el

**Kunsite-**¿A quien el?

**Endymion-**Y se atreve a tacharme de inútil!...como si no pudiera rebanarlo en un minuto

**Kunsite-** a Serenity?

**Endymion-**NO, al tipo ese Diamante, que enviaron los reyes para según cuidar a Serenity

**Kunsite-** mandaron a alguien!

**Endymion**- Si…que no te lo estoy diciendo!...y lo peor es que es tan arrogante, altanero, ja según de los mejores guerreros que tiene Milenio….ah, ah, pero claro es una bellísima persona, el bellisisimo amigo de Serenity

**Kunsite-**Ahh y estas celoso!

**Endymion-** Por supuesto que no!, pero el tipo es un fastidio, de lo mas presuntuoso, te digo que me tacho de inútil, dijo que no cuido de Serenity y me casi me culpo de lo que paso con Milenio!!

**Kunsite-** Tanto así? OO

**Endymion**- Si …claro lo insinuó de la forma más descarada posible y deja eso te acuerdas que te conté lo que paso en Cristal?

**Kunsite-** Lo de Beryl?

**Endymion-** Shhh…! Naja la voz, si eso…bueno el fue el que llevo a Serenity a la casa, mientras yo la buscaba como tarado

**Kunsite-** Bueno fuiste un tarado aquella vez ¬¬…en eso no encuentro nada de malo, te lo mereces

**Endymion-** Ahh…el que resulta mi amigo!

**Kunsite-** ¬¬ no los celos te matan hermano

**Endymion**- ¿Cuáles celos? No son celos… si yo a Serenity la veo como una hermana

**Kunsite**- ¬¬ hay eso ni tu te lo creíste…ya cálmate no creo que sea para tanto, en lugar de estar haciendo tus berrinches y estar quejándote de el, deberías sincerarte contigo mismo y con Serenity y ya aceptar tus sentimientos de una vez por todas…mira que ahora ya tienes competencia!

**Endymion**- Ya cállate... ¿Cuales sentimientos? yaaa…tu no sabes nada , no se ni para que hablo contigo de esto, ya me voy

**Kunsite-** Ya te lo dije , allá tu hermano

--…..--…..--……--

Bueno como siempre digo …después de siglos logre subir algo, ahora aparte de la falta de tiempo, tuve problemas con mi musa jajaja nada mas nome concentraba para escribir nada UU…pero bueno después de mucho darle y darle vueltas logre hacer un capitulo, no muy largo por cierto, pero bueno sorry…ni al caso con lo que había pensado esto iba a estar un poco mas adelante pero bueno…la historia esta bien que avance mas rápido.

Bueno después de la disculpa pues espero le guste, en este capitulo fue Diamante, Endymion (va a ver otros igual) bueno y pequeña participación de Serenity y de Kunsite jaja como ven los celos carcomen las entrañas de Endymion XD… y lo que le falta …pero esto (bueno y otras cositas) ya lo decidirán y ayuudaran a aceptar que si le pasan cosas con Serenity. Ya tengo la cuarta parte del otro capitulo…donde jojojo…ya lo verán bueno muchas gracias por su pasiencia y su comprensión, y pues créanme aun que sea de poco en 

poquito y cada mil años seguire con este fic hasta terminarlo.

Gracias por sus comentarios y a todos los que leen este fic un saludo

Celedrian Moon


	17. Planes

Kunsite- No crees que no son horas para que una dama tan hermosa este sola paseando

**CAPITULO 15**

**PLANES**

**Kunsite-** No crees que no son horas para que una dama tan hermosa este paseando sola?

**Minako-** Mira quien esta aquí…- contesto con molestia- no creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia

**Kunsite-** Déjeme corregirla madame, yo estoy a cargo de la seguridad de todos los que habitan en este palacio, además de eso…- exclamo mientras tomaba a la rubia rápidamente de la cintura, acercándosele peligrosamente

**Minako-** Que! Me quiere como otra más de sus conquistas - contesto retadoramente

**Kunsite-** Una mas?... yo no lo tomara así – río acercando más su rostro

**Minako-** No se preocupe- dijo librándose rápidamente de Kunsite- yo se cuidarme muy bien sola

**Kunsite-** Yo más bien la veo como una damisela fácil de meterse en apuros

**Minako-** Jaja…sin duda le hace falta informarse bien general

**Kunsite-** ¿A que te refieres?

**Minako-** veo que no se ha interesado por investigar por lo menos un poco de las personas nuevas que habitamos este lugar, vaya me decepciona Kunsite, que clase de general protector es usted?

**Kunsite-** Vaya lo acepto que buena estocada, tiene toda la razón

**Minako-** entonces mientras no este un poco informado, le sugiero que se abstenga de hacer comentarios referentes a mi persona y a los de mi gente.- contesto mientras se daba media vuelta y se marchaba rumbo al castillo dejando a Kunsite

**Kunsite-** Vaya que tiene carácter- exclamo con una sonrisa de satisfacción quedándose ahí viendo como se marchaba la rubia.

+-/-+

**Selene**- Se marcan días oscuros para nuestros reinos, esta será una época muy difícil y batallas donde ríos de sangre fluirán, desmoronando los hilos de vida de gente inocente, lo eh visto Febos, tanta sangre, el fantasma de la muerte aumenta su poder, hay demasiados corazones oscuros y llenos de ira en contra de nuestros pueblos - exclamo con un hilo de voz la reina de Milenio de Plata desde el templo, al sentir la presencia de su esposo

**Febo**- Diana nos dio la tarea de ver lo que nos espera en silencio, más esto resulta una maldición que atormenta tu corazón y tu alma…

**Selene-** Lo veo cada instante- sollozo con dolor derrumbándose- qué vamos hacer, Febos?...tanto dolor…tanto, tu sabes lo que eh visto de Serenity…

**Febo-** No lo permitiremos, Diamante ya esta con ella…

**Selene**- Tengo miedo, tanto miedo…no podría soportar que ha Serenity le pasara algo…eso me derrumbaría

**Febo-** Serenity es fuerte, igual que tu Selene

**Selene**- Mi hija tiene un corazón tan frágil…y los dos no soportaríamos que nuestra hija pereciera

**Febo****-** lo sé…

**Serenity**- Hay tanto enemigos, la oscuridad se fortalece y el peligro esta más latente que nunca… como soportaremos esto?!

**Febo**- Solamente nos queda prepararnos, rezar a los dioses que nos protejan y confiar en que se apiaden de nosotros- le contesto mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos, y acariciaba su cabello tratando de darle un poco de consuelo.

+-/-+

**Amy-** Ah eres tu- dijo mientras apartaba el libro de su rostro, al escuchar la puerta de la biblioteca con cierta decepción en ella.

**Makoto**- Si, soy yo…por que esa cara, esperabas a alguien en especial?- pregunto la castaña mientras dejaba algunos libros de jardinería de nuevo en los estantes

**Amy**- No…a nadie, solo que no me esperaba a nadie a esta hora

Makoto la miro con extrañeza, ya que conocía a su amiga y sabia que ella no era de dar tantas explicaciones, y en ese momento trataba de decir tantas cosas que no tenían sentido, con una voz nerviosa y con su rostro subido de tono.

**Makoto**- Segura ¬¬ ¿?...estas muy rara

**Amy-** Claro qué no, son ideas tuyas o/o

**Makoto**- A ver, a ver Amy a quien esperabas?

**Amy**- # ya te dije que a nadie… ¿Ha quien estaría yo esperando?

**Makoto**- mmm… no se… tal vez al general Ziosite?

**Amy-** O/O yo…no claro que no! …

(Recuerdo)

**Amy-** Pensé que no habría nadie a estas horas- exclamo con molestia al ver a Ziosite – y menos usted, de hecho jamás me imagine que supiera como llegar aquí

Ziosite aparto la vista del libro y lo cerró, miro con una sonrisa a Amy

**Ziosite**- Pues entonces los dos erramos, ya que creía lo mismo que usted madame, pero déjeme decirle que me complace su presencia, ya empezaba a sentirme un poco solo.

**Amy**-Ja no empiece…será mejor que me retire

**Ziosite**- Pero y eso por que mi lady? Si acaba de llegar, acaso mi presencia le incomoda

**Amy-** Pues siendo sincera General, diría más bien que me molesta, no soporto la falta de modales en las personas

**Ziosite-** OH claro, se me olvidaba que usted es una digna representante de Milenio, pero más que molestia yo considero que la incomodo por que la pongo nerviosa y tiene miedo de perder la compostura

**Amy-** O/O como se atreve a decir algo así!

**Ziosite**- jaja …

**Amy**- No tengo por que soportarlo, me retiro

**Ziosite**- No hará falta mi lady, yo soy el que se marcha, mañana iremos de caza con el príncipe y tengo que dormir muy bien, aun que no estaría demás dormir en los brazos de un bella dama

**Amy-** Jamás entendió!

**Ziosite**- Y quien dijo que me refería a usted?

**Amy**- ja-ja que chistoso?...lárguese de una buena vez si lo va hacer y alívieme de su presencia

**Ziosite**- Muy bien, con su permiso!- exclamo con una reverencia, mientras se marchaba

**Makoto-** Amy?...Amy?

**Amy-**¿Qué?

**Makoto-** Te estoy hablando!...en donde anda tu cabeza eh?

**Amy-** No en nada…que quieres?

**Makoto**-¿Qué si todavía te vas a quedar aquí?

**Amy-** No…ya no-suspiro- vámonos ya a descansar.

+-/-+

**-**Beryl? Estas segura que fue buena idea?

**Beryl-** Por supuesto que si, tengo todo calculado

- pero por que con ella? ¿Pensé que la odiabas por haber tenido algo con el príncipe?

**Beryl-** Claro por que era una resbalosa y precisamente eso es lo que me va ayudar

- Eso tan bien te va a perjudicar a ti

**Beryl-** Y a mi por qué? … no es más que un insecto, la puedo sacar del camino cuando ya no me sirva

-Pero no te molesta ni siquiera un poco que vuelva a estar cerca de el

**Beryl- **Claro que no, cuando me ha importado realmente eso…lo que realmente me molesta es verlo con esa estupida, con esa presuntuosa que piensa que ya triunfo solo por que esta casado con el…ja

- Y como harás para que se encuentren

**Beryl-** eso es muy fácil, ni siquiera tengo que mover un dedo

- Ah que te refieres?

**Beryl-** En un mes es el aniversario de los reyes y como siempre organizaran una gran fiesta para todos los nobles de Erusion y la nobleza de reinos vecinos, así que lo ves ni siquiera, me veo en la necesidad de pensar en un plan o algo por el estilo, solo caerá…lo conozco…pronto yo reclamare lo que es mió por derecho!

+-/-+

**Rubeus-** Tenemos todo listo

**Wiseman-** perfecto…

**Rubeus-** y se puede saber cuento más tendremos que esperar?

**Wiseman**- No seas tan impaciente Rubeus

**Rubeus-** Es que esto ya me esta cansando… no pudimos aprovechar de lo débil que estaban – exclamo con molestia

**Wiseman** – Y eso que clase de victoria seria?...que poco divertido eres

**Rubeus-** ja…hay que aprovechar la debilidad Wiseman, no podemos esperar a que se recuperen!

**Wiseman**- Que Rubeus acaso, tienes miedo?

**Rubeus-** No seas imbesil!, pero recuerda que no todas las guerras se ganan Wiseman…tu no sabes!

**Wiseman**- Tu sabes algo Rubeus?...dime que es lo que yo ignoro?

**Rubeus**- No conoces el poder que tienen esos reinos, principalmente Milenio

**Wiseman**- Realmente es grave?...o debo pensar que eres un fantoche, cobarde?

**Rubeus**- haha pronto veremos si dices lo mismo

**Wiseman**- Entonces dime que es a lo que debo temer?

**Rubeus-** No necesariamente temer Wiseman, simplemente tener precaución…pero no te diré nada, como tu dices tengo que ser más divertido y quizás el verte la cara de imbesil que pongas cuando descubras a lo que me refiero me devuelva mi sentido del humor…solo te advierto será mejor que nos apresuremos.- exclamo mientras se marchaba del salón.

+-/-+

PUES YA ACTUALICE IGUAL QUE SIMPRE DESPUES DE SIGLOS, Y PUES PERDON LA DEMORA PERO PUES EH ESTADO OCUPADO, EN FIN AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE ;)

Y AHORITA NI LAS LUCES DE SERENITY Y ENDYMION, PERO BUENO YA PRONTO VOLVEREMOS A ELLOS, AHORITA ESTAMOS VIENDO LA RELACION QUE LLEVAN (X ASI DECIRLO) LOS GENERALES Y LAS CHICAS JAJA…Y BUENO LAS MALDADES DE LOS VILLANOS APENAS COMIENZAN.

UN SALUDO Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN TIEMPESITO PARA DEJARME UN COMENTARIO…ME ALEGRA EL HECHO DE QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA Y COMO LES DIJE EL CAPITULO PASADO ASI ME TARDE UNA ETERNIDAD EN ACTUALIZAR ( LO QUE ESPEREMOS QUE NO SE ASI, Y PUEDA ACTUALIZAR MÁS RAPIDO) YO VOY A SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA HASTA TERMINARLA. GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIN! NOS VEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO!


	18. Entre el amor y el odio

Jedite - Pero que buen tiro, quien lo diría- exclamo de repente Jedite, sobresaltando a la pelinegra – no sabia que manejara también el arco

**CAPITULO 16**

"**ENTRE EL ODIO Y EL AMOR SOLAMENTE HAY UN PASO****"**

**Jedite** - Pero que buen tiro, quien lo diría- exclamo de repente Jedite, sobresaltando a la pelinegra – no sabia que manejara también el arco

**Rei-** ja hay muchas cosas que no sabe general

**Jedite -** Mmm... Tiene razón mi lady, es un muy buen tiro para ser alguien que proviene de gente que se dedica a perder el tiempo criticando y tratando de verse lo mejor posible

**Rei **– Para su información general, eh practicado el tiro con arco desde que pude sostenerme en pie, además usted y sus compañeros deberían estudiar un poco más, no lo cree?, han malgastado tanto el tiempo en brutalidades y barbaridades que para lo único que sirven es para manejar una espada y jactarse de ello, para a ver si consiguen una que otra mujerzuela o dama estupida que se deslumbre con sus palabras.

**Jedite-** Vaya para ser una dama de la nobleza de Milenio, tiene un comportamiento no muy propio.

**Rei**- Y de usted no me sorprende su falta de educación, pero le advierto general que será mejor que muerda su lengua, si no quiere verse metido en serios problemas

**Jedite- **Y dime que harás, acaso me iras acusar con la princesa

**Rei-** jaja por quien me toma, yo y las demás nos sabemos defender muy bien solas, pensé que lo sabría

**Jedite**-No entiendo, pero no importa…tiene un bocaza muy grande madame…pero que sin duda podré callar – exclamo mientras la tomaba rápidamente de la cintura y la besaba- lo ve solo necesitábamos entretener su lengua un rato para que esta guardara silencio

**Rei**- General, contare hasta tres para que se largue de aquí

**Jedite-** jaja

**Rei****-** uno

**Jedite-** O si no que?... me seguirás insultando?...como viste ya tengo el remedio para ello

**Rei**- O si no utilizare todas y cada una de mis flechas y lo dejare tan lleno de hoyos como pueda

**Jedite-** No te atreverás

**Rei-** Yo que usted no me arriesgaba general

**Jedite-** jajaja mi lady, realmente piensa que me lograra intimidar con una amenaza así?

**Reí**- dos…muy bien si eso quiere…- dijo mientras extendía su arco- tres!- grito por ultimo mientras dejaba lanzar la flecha, la cual rozo y rasguño la mejilla de Jedite, el cual se quedo petrificado de la impresión y del susto – pus, falle bueno para la otra le aseguro que no será así – dijo tomando otra fecha y apuntando de nueva cuenta

**Jedite**- Estas loca! OO!!

**Rei**- Yo creo que si- contesto, tomando otras dos flechas más- listo

**Jedite**- ya basta- grito con desesperación mientras se arrojaba al suelo para evitar las flechas que había lanzado la pelinegra, para después resguardarse detrás del tronco de un árbol

**Rei**- Vaya que si es tan escurridizo como un gusano

**Jedite**- Estas exagerando, si lo que quería era mostrarme que era buena con el arco, muy bien ya lo hizo! Ahora pare!

**Rei-** De que habla si apenas voy empezando General- sonrío mientras tensaba otra vez su arco

**Jedite**- Hablemos…!

**Rei**- Fue un gusto conocerlo…- río

**Endymion**- Que pasa aquí?!- grito enérgicamente el pelinegro mientras se acercaba cabalgando

**Jedite-** Endymion

**Endymion-** Les hice una pregunta a los dos!...que sucede?!

**Jedite-** Me intento matar!- exclamo mientras salía cuidadosamente de detrás del árbol y se colocaba rápidamente al lado de Endymion

**Endymion-** Ha que te refieres?

**Jedite-** Me disparo flechas! TT

**Rei-** Pero por que llegaste a molestar

**Jedite-** claro que no, yo solo te dije que disparabas bien

**Rei-** aja claro!

**Endymion**- Basta!... No hay excusa que valga para haberlo atacado y haberlo querido lastimar!

**Rei-** Si lo hubiera querido lastimar créame que lo hubiera logrado...solo me divertía un rato

**Endymion-** Pues tendrá que buscarse otra manera de divertirse, aquí no aceptare ese tipo de agresiones

**Jedite**- XP lo ve!

**Rei-** Muy bien majestad, solo le pido entonces que si quiere que siga sus ordenes será mejor que mantenga a sus amiguitos lejos de nosotras, ahora con su permiso- exclamo con una reverencia mientras se marchaba muy molesta

**Endymion-** ¿Qué le hiciste eh?

**Jedite-** Yo nada!- contesto con tono indignado

**Endymion-** Esto seguramente me traerá problemas con Serenity

**Jedite-** Tú sabrás como controlarlo- dijo con una risa

**Endymion-** Ahss algo me dice que me voy a arrepentir de no haber dejado que esa chica te matara!

**Jedite-**¬¬

+-/-+

Ya en la tarde Serenity se encontraba junto con las chicas en el dormitorio de esta.

**Rei-** No los soporto! – grito con molestia, azotando la puerta al entrar

**Serenity-** Donde estabas?...desde la mañana saliste y no te vimos para nada

**Rei-** Salí a entrenar un rato y después me fui a pasear un por ahí

**Makoto-** Y por que vienes tan molesta?

**Rei-** Por que estoy harta!

**Minako-** mmm…No me digas, ya se a quienes te refieres

**Serenity-** De que hablan?

**Minako-** Mira, no te lo habíamos querido decir, por que no queríamos causarte problemas, pero es que ahhhs, ya se ha vuelto insoportable la convivencia con los generales

**Serenity-** pero que paso?

**Minako-** Estos días se han suscitado algunas cuestiones, y hemos pasado por momentos desagradables que hemos tenido que aguantar

**Rei-** Y hoy fue el colmo!

**Serenity-** Por que?

**Rei-** Estaba entrenando y llego el entupido de Jedite y empezó a molestar y discutimos y me…

**Amy-** y que?

**Rei-** Y pues me enoje tanto que le dispare algunas flechas!

**Makoto**- Hiciste que OO

**Amy**- o-O …pero Rei eso!

**Rei-** No salgan con que no estuvo bien, ya lo se pero es que ahhss, como me molesta ese tipo y deja eso luego llegó tu príncipe

**Serenity**- Endymion los vio?

**Re**i- Claro y se molesto… y claro como siempre lo defendió!

**Serenity-** Es que hiciste mal…pero imagino que también le dijo algo a el

**Minako**- Princesa por favor, todo el tiempo el príncipe esta solapando y defendiendo a esos cuatro

**Amy**- Usted sabe que soy objetiva completamente en mis opiniones, y estoy en total acuerdo con ellas, nosotros tenemos que soportar todo lo que esos tipos nos dicen

**Serenity**- les prometo hablar con Endymion para que hable con ellos

**Minako-** Me imagino que se orinaría del miedo!- río la rubia

**Rei-** Jaja claro fue lo único bueno de todo eso, ver la cara de pánico que tenia

**Minako-** jaja me hubiera encantado verlo, por cierto Makoto no hemos visto que a ti te hallan molestado

**Rei- **es verdad, no me digas que Nephrite no te ha ido a amargar en algún momento

**Makoto-** eh…a mi…no, supongo que el no es así

**Minako-** Claro que si los cuatro son iguales, además el estaba en las mismas, recuerdas la vez en que estaba en tu…-pero no pudo terminar por que Makoto le tapo la boca.

**Makoto**- UU! bueno ya…ya entendieron…

**Rei-** ¬¬

**Amy-** nn!

**Serenity-** Realmente tienen problemas con ellos verdad

**Rei, Minako, Amy- **SI

**Makoto**- No

**Rei, Minako, Amy**- ¬¬ y tu de que lado estas?!

**Makoto**- Del de ustedes, pero ya les dije que Neprhite no me…molesta

**Serenity- **No se preocupen chicas yo hablare con Endymion horita que llegue

+-/-+

**Endymion**- Que andas haciendo por aquí?

**Diamante- **Disculpe?

**Endymion- **No te parece que ya es hora de que te vayas a tu habitación y no andes por aquí merodeando

**Diamante**- No estaba enterado de que hubiera toque de queda

**Endymión- **No para nada simplemente es qua sugerencia general Diamante

**Diamante- **Que amable…agradezco su preocupación majestad, pero alguien tiene que estar pendiente de Serenity, cuando su majestad sale a distraerse

**Endymion**-Que insinúas! – exclamo con molestia

**Diamante**- No insinúo nada majestad, simplemente estoy aquí para cuidar de la princesa

**Endymion- **Ya me estas agotando mi paciencia, así que será mejor que termines esa actitud, recuerda que yo soy quien da las ordenes aquí!

**Diamante**- Lo lamento príncipe Endymion, yo solo obedezco a los reyes de Milenio y claro que a Serenity

**Endymion- **No me provoques- dijo desenvainando su espada y apuntando a Diamante

**Diamante- **Ni usted a mí- contesto con una mirada retadora

**Artemis**- Majestad!- exclamo de repente el sirviente- Majestad pasa algo?

**Endymion**- No nada Artemis, que deseas?-

**Artemis**- La princesa Serenity esta buscando desde hace rato al general Diamante

**Diamante**- Entonces iré enseguida, mi princesa me llama – contesto con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la cara de Endymion, mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, marchándose y dejando lleno de rabia al pelinegro

Endymion hizo un enorme esfuerzo para tratar de controlarse, por más que lo intentaba estaba tan molesto, aquel tipo le hacia perder los estribos.

**Endymion**- MALDITA SEA! – gritó lleno de rabia

+-/-+

- Pensé que no vendrías- contesto de repente el castaño mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a la dama recién llegada – Pasa algo mi lady?

**Makoto**- UU fue un día bastante pesado

**Nephrite**- Y por que?

**Makoto**- Sabías que hoy Rei y el general Jedite tuvieron un percance bastante fuerte

**Nephrite** – umm…eso- contesto con una sonrisa- si lo se, Jedita llego llorando como niñita...pero eso que tiene que ver contigo?

**Makoto**- Es que Amy y también Minako están furiosas con sus compañeros…y

**Nephrite**- Y quieren que las apoyes

**Makoto**- Bueno yo las tengo que apoyar, estamos en un lugar que no es nuestro hogar…pero

**Nephrite**- Tan mal te caigo?

**Makoto**- No…claro que no, pero creo que el al estar contigo las traiciono

**Nephrite**- ya veo…

**Makoto**- Pienso que es lo mejor…

**Nephrite-** Realmente es lo que deseas?

**Makoto-** yo…, no lo se…

**Nephrite-** Hermosas estrellas, no…

+-/-+

**Serenity- **Endymion necesito hablar contigo- exclamo la rubia cuando Endymion entro a la alcoba.

**Endymion-** Ah quieres hablar conmigo…de que?- contesto de manera cortante

**Serenity**- Te pasa algo?- pregunto al ver la actitud que tenia el pelinegro

**Endymion**- No nada…estoy perfecto y a ti?

**Serenity- **Si, lo que pasa es que vinieron las chicas y me comentaron…-pero Endymion la interrumpió antes de terminar

**Endymion**- Claro te vinieron a decir que ellos tienen la culpa y tu ahora estas molesta, pensé que habíamos acordado que no nos entrometeríamos más en sus problemas

**Serenity**- Si…pero Rei me dijo que tu…

**Endymion**- Que yo la detuve, si claro hubieras preferido que lo matara!

**Serenity-** No…per…

**Endymion**- No voy a permitir ese comportamiento, tu haces lo que quieres, y ahora estas provocando una discusión por defenderlas

**Serenity-** no , yo no…

**Endymion**- No, sabes que no quiero discutir, estoy cansado de ti, de tus amigas y de Diamante!...

**Serenity-** Diamante? Que tiene que ver Diamante?-pregunto con desesperación

**Endymion-** Dímelo tu?... acaso le pediste que las defendiera a ellas, con eso que es tan bueno y leal a Milenio de Plata

**Serenity-** Endymion yo no…

**Endymion**- Sabes que Serenity ya…no quiero oír nada más, estoy harto de que siempre me recrimines las cosas, por eso esto jamás va a funcionar!- grito mientras salía de nueva cuenta de la habitación azotando fuertemente la puerta, dejando a Serenity tan confundida y llena de tristeza por la forma en que Endymion le había hablado, ya que no tenia ni la menor idea por que se encontraba tan molesto con ella, ya que ni siquiera pensaba en reclamarle nada, solo quería hablar tranquilamente y todo se había convertido en gritos .

+-/-+

BUENO Y ACTUALICE!! EHHH! ESTOY FELIZ ;) JAJA …LE HAGO ENTREGA DEL CAPITULO 16

ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LO DISFRUTEN…MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ENSERIO MIL GRACIAS POR EL APOYO DE TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC. Y PUES HA SEGUIRLE!

Y COMO VIERON PASARON MUCHAS COSAS REI SI SE PUSO AGRESIVA, PRIMERA EN PERDER LA COMPOSTURA JAJA ENDYMION LOCO DE CELOS QUE INCLUSO SE DESQUITO CON LA POBRE DE SERENITY, PERO YA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO RECIBIRA SU MERECIDO!, POR OTRA PARTE MAKOTO Y NEPRHITE YA TIENEN COMO ALGO, Y PUES ELLA NO SE DECIDE, LO MALOS SIGUEN PLANEANDO COSAS Y PRONTO SE VERA!

UN SALUDO ENORME Y PUES NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!


	19. Viñetas

**CAPITULO 17**

**Viñetas**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Endymion había salido hecho una fiera de la habitación, Serenity ya no lo había visto más desde aquella noche, el había mandado a sus sirvientes a mover sus cosas a otra de las habitaciones y evitaba completamente encontrarse con la rubia, salía del castillo al amanecer junto con sus generales y no regresaba hasta altas horas de la noche, encerrándose enseguida en su habitación y ordenando a los sirvientes llevarle ahí sus respectivos alimentos.

Aquellos días Serenity pasaba el tiempo buscándolo y esperándolo sin éxito alguno, por alguna razón sentía tanta desesperación de no encontrarlo, ella sabia perfectamente que su culpa no había sido y que la actitud de Endimión era completamente egoísta e inmadura, más aun así, no podía dejar que las cosas siguieran igual, no podía esperar a que el fuera quien le pidiera disculpas, el hecho de que eso no sucediera la aterraba, no entendía para nada como se había vuelto tan dependiente de Endymion, como era posible que lo necesitara tanto para sentirse segura, cómoda, divertida; realmente no lo entendía o era que no lo quería entender, le daba miedo descubrir que cual era la raíz de sus sentimientos.

**Molly-** Princesa, al fin la encuentro – exclamo la doncella al encontrar a la rubia sentada frente al lago, después de buscarlas por todo el palacio

**Serenity**- Pasa algo?- preguntó sin mucho interés y sin apartar la vista del lago

**Molly-** No ha comido nada desde la mañana, eso le puede hacer daño a su salud

**Serenity**- mmm... no tengo nada de hambre Molly

**Molly-** pero majestad…

**Serenity-** No te preocupes, te prometo que más al rato no faltare a la cena - le dijo con una sonrisa- por cierto no has visto a Endymion?

**Molly-** Al príncipe?...no para nada

**Serenity-** Um ya veo- contesto con apenas un hilo de voz, centrando su mirada otra vez al lago

**Molly-** Aun no se arreglan las cosas?- pregunto con pesar

Serenity solo negó con la cabeza, sin decir una palabra más; Molly solo la miro con ternura, mientras se sentaba a su lado y miraba en silencio junto con ella el paisaje.

.-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-...-.-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-.

**Kunsite-** y qué piensas hacer Endymion?, acaso seguirás huyendo de la princesa

**Endymion**- Y quien dice que estoy huyendo!

**Kunsite-** Yo y todo el mundo

**Endymion**- ¬¬ pues eso no es verdad!...

**Kunsite-** Es que no te entiendo Endymion, por que actúas de esta manera

**Endymion**- No hice nada, simplemente me hice aun lado, si tanto desea Serenity estar con Diamante yo no quiero ser un obstáculo.

**Kunsite –** Lo que tienes es un problema muy grande de celos que te esta comiendo el cerebro, tonto! … lo único que hiciste fue hacer un berrinche, además a ti no te consta que Serenity quiera estar con Diamante, y aun si fuera así, tu no puedes decir absolutamente nada ¬¬ o quieres que te recuerde la razón, cuyo nombre empieza con B y termina con Eryl! Y mucho menos ahora, realmente no me parece bien que estés con Beryl en este momento

**Endymion-** ¬¬#

**Kunsite-** Y según la información que nos has obligado a escuchar desde que comenzó todo esto, tu no sientes nada, absolutamente nada por la princesa…o acaso has cambiado de parecer?

**Endymion**- ¬/¬ este yo…

**Kunsite-** Lo vez no puedes enojarte por Diamante, si no aceptas tus sentimiento, sigue si quieres engañándote a ti mismo, pero no seas tan egoísta hermano, y piensa en Serenity, si no quieres nada con ella, déjala, pero déjala de verdad, que encuentre a alguien que realmente la ame, sabes se lo merece, y no lo que le has estado haciendo, poniendo como pretexto y salida tu enojo por Diamante, y no es que estés molesto con ella Endymion, realmente no sabes como mirarla a la cara, no es así?

**Endymion**- No sabes nada- exclamó con voz grave pero apagada – eres muy injusto

**Kunsite-** Hay Endymion eso ya no puede seguir así, tarde o temprano tendrás que decidir y mejor es que lo hagas ahora antes de que las termines lastimando, ¬¬ aun que realmente la única que me preocupa es la princesita, por mi la otra que se vaya a…

**Endymion-** Kunsite cállate! – lo interrumpió rápidamente

**Kunsite –** bueno, bueno…lo único que te voy a decir es que la verdad solo tu sabes que le ves a la loca de Beryl, así sea el mejor de los sexos, ni por eso hermano…

**Endymion-**¬¬#

**Kunsite-** sea como sea el caso, arregla esto

**Endymion**-…. UU

**Kunsite-** Y sí, le has dejado servida a Diamante en bandeja de plata a la princesa…tonto! ¬¬ … pero buenoooo …como no te importaaaa, esta bien, no? …- dijo con tono malicioso viendo con diversión como el rostro de Endymion se volvía pálido por completo- además hacen bonita pareja, no? nn

**Endymion**- O Nooo! Es un imbesil

**Kunsite**- Sí, un imbesil que la ama y que esta seguro de lo que siente, y lo acepta y no anda con otras mujeres!

**Endymion-** ¬¬ te estoy empezando a odiar, sabes?!

**Kunsite-** Y yo te quiero 3

.-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-...-.-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-.

**Nephrite**- Vas a huir otra vez? - exclamo el castaño, al ver que Makoto se disponía a irse

**Makoto-** No estoy huyendo, lo que pasa es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer ¬/¬

**Nephrite**- mmm…ya veo

**Makoto**- sabes…no puedo…Tengo que seguir a mi princesa

**Nephrite**- Eso lo se, pero no veo que tiene que ver eso con que me evites

**Makoto**- Esta pasándolo deberás mal por culpa de Endymion!- exclamo con molestia

**Nephrite**- Lo sé, más yo no tengo nada que ver en eso

**Makoto-** Es tu príncipe, es tu amigo y lo vas apoyar y defender en todo!

**Nephrite-** Tienes razón, yo sacrificaría incluso mi vida por el, pero eso no significa que comparta lo que hace, cada quien debe de responder por cada uno de sus actos, nadie más debe pagar por ellos

**Makoto**- Yo se que tienes razón, pero…

**Nephrite**- por qué no te liberas? Y dejas que tanto Serenity como Endymion, y los demás arreglen sus diferencias…- dijo con dulzura, mientras la abrazaba tiernamente para confortarla

**Makoto-** Nephrite, yo …- más no pudo terminar, ya que los labios de Nephrite terminaron con aquellas palabras y dudas.

Más del portal contemplando aquella escena, sumida en desconsuelo se encontraba Molly, quien por su mala suerte, pasaba buscando a Makoto para dejarle un recado de la princesa, pero para su desgracia no la encontró sola, ahí estaba el hombre que se había robado su corazón, amando a otra mujer.

Llena de tristeza no pudo contener las lágrimas y corrió hasta donde resistieron sus fuerzas, hasta desplomarse por el cansancio.

Qué tonta había sido…era lo único que salía de su cabeza, como había podido siquiera imaginar que ella una sirvienta más del palacio, iba lograr conquistar el corazón de aquel general, orgulloso e imponente…como podría ganarle a aquella dama majestuosa, hermosa, educada, no realmente no podría competir con ella, además Nephrite se merecía una mujer así, una mujer a su altura, tal y como Makoto… y no a una simple sirvienta…más que hacia con sus sentimientos?...como se sacaba todo ese amor que había nacido desde que entro a trabajar a palacio y vio por primera vez al joven castaño.

.-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-...-.-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-.

**Minako-** Se puede saber qué se supone que haces- pregunto la joven, al ver a Kunsite rondando por las habitaciones misteriosamente

**Kunsite-** Shhhh…- la callo, mientras la jalaba a uno de los rincones

**Minako-** Suéltame, ya te dije que no me toques!- grito la rubia

**Kunsite-** Entonces no seas tan ruidosa!

**Minako-** ¬¬#

**Kunsite-** Necesito tu ayuda?

**Minako**- Mi ayuda?...para que?

**Kunsite**- Para hacer que Endymion y Serenity se reconcilien

**Minako-** Y yo por que tendría que ayudarte! …además de eso aquí el enojado es Endymion, el es el idiota que se enojo con la pobre Serenity

**Kunsite-** Si, lo se…pero es igual

**Minako-** No, no es igual!

**Kunsite**- shhhh…

**Minako**.- Me vuelves a callar otra vez y vas a sentir mucho dolor. ¬¬#

**Kunsite**- Escúchame entonces…tu quieres que se quede con Endymion no?...yo quiero que el se quede con Serenity, así que ahí esta debemos ayudar

**Minako**- Te equivocas, yo hubiera preferido que estuviera con otra persona!

**Kunsite**- Oo qué?...TwT noo me salgas con eso

**Minako**- es la verdad

**Kunsite-** Bueno…pero aquí lo importante no es lo que tu quieres, ni lo que yo quiero, si no lo que ellos quieren

**Minako**- Puedes ir ya al grano, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que hablar contigo

**Kunsite**- ¬¬ Así y como qué?

**Minako**- Como hacer nada…o contar las hojas de ese árbol o mirar por horas y horas esa roca – dijo con sorna

**Kunsite**- jaja que chistosa.

**Minako**- Ya te dije no! …no se que cosa haya detrás de todo esto, pero nunca, entiendes! nunca voy a trabajar contigo! Prefiero mil veces tragar excremento de vaca!

**Kunsite-** ¬¬ amargada!- grito mientras la rubia se marchaba-… y como es que se sigue resistiendo a mis encantos T M T- se dijo para así mismo

.-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-...-.-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-.

**Rei-** que raro que ni Minako, ni Makoto hayan llegado, ¿Dónde se habrán metido esas dos?

**Serenity-** Le pedí de favor a Molly, que les avisara

**Amy-** Um quizá no las encontró

**Rei-** Sea como sea estoy preocupada Serenity

**Amy-** Es muy difícil seguir con esto

**Rei-** Si me eh aguantado es por que el rey y la reina, no lo han pedido y sigo sin entender por que?

**Amy**- No seria mejor que estuvieran enterados? Ni siquiera Endymion lo sabe

**Serenity-** Les eh preguntado a mi padres pero no me han querido dar respuesta, solo me han pedido que no mostramos nuestras habilidades

**Rei**- No nos queda otra que acatar lo que dicen, pero como me gustaría callarle la maldita boca a ese presuntuoso de Jedite …ahhh si no hubiera sido por Endymion ese estaría ahora tres metros bajo la tierra …eh perdón – se disculpo la pelinegra al notar que no debía haber mencionado al príncipe-no quería…

**Serenity-** Esta bien Rei, no te preocupes…estoy bien

**Rei-** No, no lo estas, y no entiendo por que, no se merece que te pongas así por el

**Amy-** Estoy de acuerdo con Rei, no te deprimas, ha demostrado ser un inmaduro- exclamo con molestia Amy

**Serenity-** Tienen razón- dijo con voz apagada- estaré bien, lo prometo nn

.-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-...-.-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-.

Ya llegada la noche Serenity se encontraba ya profundamente dormida, lo que hizo que no se percatara de que alguien había entrado a la habitación y llevaba bastante rato observándola, dos ojos negros penetrantes contemplaban la hermosa y angelical figura de la princesa que era alumbrada por la suave luz de luna que se colaba por el ventanal de la habitación.

Demasiado rato la había pasado contemplando por que no se atrevía ni siquiera acercarse para perturbar su sueño, había decidido arreglar las cosas, pedirle una disculpa por lo tonto que se había comportado, decirle que todas sus palabras fueron celos, los celos que le provoca el solo pensar que la pudieran alejar de su lado; más cuando llego la encontró así, dormida, tan hermosa, tan clara bajo esa tenue luz que alumbraba en el cielo.

Así entre esos pensamientos Endymion se encontraba, al contemplarla así un fuego y un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado aparecía, se acerco lentamente, deseaba probar de nueva cuanta sus labios, su aroma, el que tanto había extrañado eso días, acaricio su mejilla y lentamente fue acercando su rostro, posando tiernamente sus labios sobre los de ella, y así tal como en un cuento de hadas, al beso del príncipe la bella princesa despertó de su profundo y triste sueño…

.-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-...-.-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-.

**Y FIN**

.-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-...-.-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-.

**JOJO BUENO LLEGAMOS AL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO …JAJA NO ES BROMA CLARO QUE NO SI TODAVIA NOS FALTAN BASTANTES COSAS POR PASAR, QUE PENSARON QUE ASI DE FACIL…PUES NOOO! JAJA BUENO GRACIAS POR LA PASIENCIA COMO SIEMPRE, PERO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA Y COMO DIJE ACTUALICE ESTA SEMANA…YUPI! Y PUES YA TENGO MÁS TIEMPESITOS LIBRES nn UFFF AL FIN UN POQUITO DE TIEMPO LIBRE.**

**BUENO ESTUVO DE TODO UN POCO EN ETSE CAPITULO, SERENITY TRISTE, ENDYMION ¬¬ MMM… TIENE UNA SORPRESITA NO MUY CLARA DE LA CUAL EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE ACLARA Y SE DIRA HABIERTAMENTE, MAKOTO AL FIN ACEPTO SU AMOR POR NEPHRITE Y MOLLY Y SU OCULTO AMOR POR ESTE…BUENOO Y ADEMÁS AH KUNSITE DE CUPIDO, MILENIO QUE NO HA SIDO COMPLETAMENTE HONESTO CON ERUSION UHHH …Y POR ULTIMO CAYOO ENDYMION CAYOO POR FIN EN EL ENCANTO DE SERENITY BUENOO, YA HABIA CAIDO PERO PUES SE HABIA RESISTIDO JOJO…**

**ESPERO LES HALLA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y DE NUEVO GRACIAS POR SU INFINITA PASIENCIA Y POR SEGUIR LEYENDO MI FIC, AHH POR CIERTO EMPECE OTRO nn: …SE LLAMA ESTRELLAS APAGADAS POR SI QUIEREN PASAR A CHECAR …AHHH PERO LES HABISO QUE NO VA HACER MAMORU-USAGI NI SEIYA POR SIS LAS DUDAS, SE TRATA SEGUN YO DE CÓMO NACIO EL NEGAVERSO…BUENO LOEGO LES CUENTO MÁS …BYE Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO, TRATARE DE SUBIRLO ANTES DE ACABAR LA SEMANA VALE . BYE NOS LEEMOS LUEGO. **


	20. Te amo

_Y así tal como en un cuento de hadas, al beso del príncipe la bella princesa despertó de su profundo y triste sueño…_

**Capitulo 18**

**Te amo**

Solo pudo sentir un suave roce en los labios, y cuando abrió los ojos, sintió como si el corazón fuera a explotarle.

Ahí estaba el…tan cerca de ella, mirándola fijamente, con una mirada que jamás había visto antes en el, quería decir algo más de su garganta no salía sonido alguno, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?, ¿por qué se encontraba ahí?, cerro los ojos pensando en que era un sueño absurdo más al momento de abrirlos el seguía ahí, ahora acariciando su cabello con ternura.

**Endymion-** Perdón por haberte despertado- le dijo con una sonrisa al ver la expresión de sorpresa de su esposa- no era mi intención.

Más Serenity seguía muda, realmente si eso se trataba de una broma, era bastante cruel.

**Endymion-** Sabes…yo te venia a pedir una disculpa, pero te encontré ya dormida…y me iba a marchar y dejarte descansar, pensaba hablar contigo mañana, más…no pude irme, cuando te vi, no pude hacer más que contemplarte y pensar en lo estupido de mi comportamiento, en recordar lo que yo era antes de conocerte e imaginarme lo que haría ahora si no estuvieras, y realmente no lo se…aun no se lo que haría…yo realmente te necesito

Serenity no supo en que momento habían empezado a salir las lágrimas que ahora recorrían su rostro, una presión en el pecho le cortaba el aliento, aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza y su corazón palpitaba rápidamente.

**Endymion-** No llores…realmente lo lamento yo…

Más no pudo terminar, los brazos de Serenity lo rodearon y el correspondió el abrazó

**Serenity-** Gracias…- dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras se refugiaba en el pecho del pelinegro

**Endymion-** no soporto verte con Diamante…todo lo que dije fueron por celos, Lo lamentó –susurró cerca del cuello de Serenity

**Serenity-** Endymion yo…

**Endymion-** No por favor, no me digas nada, lo único que quiero es que estés a mi lado para siempre

Serenity sonrío por las palabras del príncipe, mientras acariciaba suavemente su rostro

**Endymion**- Eres tan hermosa…-dijo de repente el pelinegro, mientras se acercaba sus labios para besar nuevamente a Serenity

**Serenity-** y mañana todo volverá a la normalidad…- dijo en susurro sin moverse, con una mirada de tristeza

**Endymion-** mañana seremos tu y yo…juntos- contesto con una calida sonrisa, mientras unía sus labios con los de ella.

Cuando se separaron la respiración de ambos había aumentado, Endymion la recostó en la cama se recargo sobre ella y nuevamente la besó. Serenity gimió, ya no podía pensar en nada más que en Endymion. Sintió con agrado que él había comenzado a besarle el cuello y ella comenzó a acariciarle lentamente la espalda. El podía sentir las cálidas manos de la princesa pasearse con delicadeza por su espalda. Todo pensamiento racional había desaparecido de su mente y excitado descubrió que ella también lo deseaba, sus dulces y a la vez sensuales caricias lo volvían loco, la había echado de menos, realmente en ese momento se sentía feliz.

Cada caricia del pelinegro causaba un nuevo estremecimiento en la rubia y un escalofrió invadió su cuerpo, temerosa de lo que pasaba intento separarse de él, pero él no se lo permitió.

-Serenity –susurró él mirándola a los ojos, enloquecido por el deseo.- quiero estar contigo

Ella lo sujeto por el cuello y lo atrajo hacía ella, apretándolo más contra su cuerpo. Él recorrió con sus labios su rostro. Ella deslizó sus labios por el cuello del pelinegro y el emitió un gemido gutural que aceleró el corazón de la princesa y provocó la deliciosa necesidad de tenerlo más cerca.

Sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente y Endymion entendió que la necesitaba y deseaba como a ninguna.

Él disfruto cada roce, cada movimiento, cada espasmo que sus labios producían. Profundizo el beso y ella le respondió con urgencia, entregándose por completo.

Realmente el deseo que Endymion sentía y la necesidad de hacer suya a Serenity lo volvía loco, se moría de ganas por arrancarle la ropa de un jalon pero era más su deseo de disfrutar cada segundo, cada mirada y caricia, Serenity sabia que él había comenzado a deshacerse de su bata y ella comenzó a aflojar su camisa y pantalón. Soltó un suspiro cuando Endymion interrumpió el beso y comenzó a besar su cuello y a descender lentamente. En poco tiempo descubrió que la evidencia del deseo de Endymion, se había acomodado íntimamente entre sus piernas, aún por encima de la ropa.

Sabía que debía sentirse vulnerable, pero no sentía miedo alguno, Y cuando él se inclinó para besar su piel, Serenity gimió gozosa y araño la espalda del pelinegro, al sentir sus labios húmedos y tibios, aprisionar tortuosamente uno de sus pechos.

Ambos se deshicieron del resto de la ropa. Serenity deslizó sus manos por los músculos del pecho de Endymion, y delineó con sus labios cada centímetro de su piel, las caricias delicadas y amorosas de la princesa lo volvían loco. Las manos de él se perdieron entre sus muslos, con un ritmo lento y desesperante. Había tanta pasión en las caricias y besos de Endymión, pero también una inimaginable ternura. En ese momento ya solo era el y Serenity, solo ellos dos existían para el

Lo amaba!, eso ya lo sabia…pero ahora no tenia miedo de sentir más ese amor, un amor que rebasaba su vida misma. Y ahora iba a ser suya, siempre…

Gimió cuando él la penetró por primera vez. Endymion sintió que enloquecía. Comenzaron un placentero vaivén, húmedo, cálido y pulsante. El dolor fue sustituido por un agradable cosquilleo, mientras sus cuerpos se amoldaban poco a poco, con sus labios dulcemente unidos, con sus cuerpos fusionados y con sus dedos entrelazados. Ambos se entregaron al éxtasis que los recorría de pies a cabeza. Con un último gemido, una nueva descarga recorrió el cuerpo de Serenity. Casi desvanecida, escucho el fuerte gemido de Endymion al terminar, poco después que ella. Sonriendo, con las mejillas sonrosadas, Serenity observó el rostro iluminado del pelinegro, que respiraba entrecortadamente y lo besó suavemente. Endymion la abrazo y se recostó sobre su pecho, sonriendo con dulzura, al tiempo que ella le acariciaba el cabello. Su respiración poco a poco había comenzado a normalizarse y el sueño los iba envolviendo lentamente. Serenity no había pensado jamás llegarse a sentir tan plena tan feliz, podía sentir el aroma de Endymion que cubría ahora su cuerpo, su calor, su piel…poco a poco sus parpados se fueron cerrando más antes de que el sueño la venciera, le pareció escuchar, con la dulzura más grande que jamás había imaginado la voz de Endymion, diciéndole un…

Ahora se que te amo…

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´……………….´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´,´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

La luz que entraba desde el ventanal la despertó, un suave cosquilleo, no pudo evitar dejar salir un profundo suspiro, miro a su lado y vio a Endymion, sonrío al ver lo lindo que se veía dormido, tan apacible, parecía un pequeño. Aparto cariñosamente un mecho de cabello del rostro del pelinegro, y volvió a esbozar una sonrisa, jamás había sido tan feliz, aun podía recordar el sonido de los latidos de su corazón.

Endymion abrió lo ojos lentamente y fue recibido por el profundo por la mirada dulce de la princesa, el le dedico una sonrisa y vio con gracia que ella estaba ruborizada; el la tomo nuevamente entre sus brazos y la beso cariñosamente.

**Serenity-** Endymion, lo que paso?

**Endymion**- Lo que paso, es normal no?, después de todos somos esposos

Serenity ya no dijo más, el pelinegro se levanto de la cama y se empezó a vestir, todo siguió en silencio hasta que el se dispuso a retirarse.

**Endymion-** Pero lo que paso ayer, fue lo más maravilloso que eh vivido hasta ahora- exclamo de repente, con una sonrisa-voy a darme un baño y a mandar a los sirvientes que regresen mis cosas… no te molesta o si?

Serenity solo negó con la cabeza, aun mirándolo con extrañeza y a la vez con unas inmensas ganas de llorar de la felicidad que sentía

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´……………….´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´,´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Kunsite-** Que haces tu aquí?-

**Beryl-** Que recibimiento…que no te dijo Endymion que a partir de hoy voy a ser miembro de la corte, así que viviré en el palacio-contesto con una sonrisa

**Ziosite-** Que! …pero tu?!

**Beryl-** Pensé que lo sabían, veo que Endymion ya no les cuenta las cosas como antes.

**Nephrite-** Veo que te lo lograste engatusar, no?

**Beryl**- Digan lo que quieran, ya estoy aquí…y ya nadie me va a sacar de este lugar

**Jedite**- Pero que bruja!

**Beryl-** Ya veremos – dijo mientras se marchaba adentro del palacio

**Kunsite**- Pero que demonios tiene en la cabeza ese hombre!

**Jedite**- Ahora si esto se va a poner feo

**Ziosite**- Ni que lo digas

**Nephrite-** Estoy segura que Endymion pronto se arrepentirá de esto –dijo con pesar

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´……………….´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´,´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Muahahaha taran que les parece jojo actualice a que no se lo esperaban o no?...jojo las iba hacer sufrir un poquito más…pero no ya mucha emoción no, ya era justo ya vamos en el capitulo 18 y según yo lo tenia planeado para el capitulo 10 o algo así jejeje hay… no me agrado mucho soy muy mala para esto OO gracias onne Chan .**

**Y bueno si es cortito…pero me esforcé jajaja , eso cuenta no? mil gracias por todos su comentarios gracias! Los quiero! Besitos… prometo actualizar pronto nn gracias por sus comentarios**


	21. Resentimiento

***En el capitulo anterior****… :D**

**Kunsite-** Que haces tu aquí?-

**Beryl-** Que recibimiento…que no te dijo Endymion que a partir de hoy voy a ser miembro de la corte, así que viviré en el palacio-contesto con una sonrisa

**Ziosite-** Que! …pero tu?!

**Beryl-** Pensé que lo sabían, veo que Endymion ya no les cuenta las cosas como antes.

**Nephrite-** Veo que te lo lograste engatusar, no?

**Beryl**- Digan lo que quieran, ya estoy aquí…y ya nadie me va a sacar de este lugar

**Jedite**- Pero que bruja!

**Beryl-** Ya veremos – dijo mientras se marchaba adentro del palacio

**Kunsite**- Pero que demonios tiene en la cabeza ese hombre!

**Jedite**- Ahora si esto se va a poner feo

**Ziosite**- Ni que lo digas

**Nephrite-** Estoy segura que Endymion pronto se arrepentirá de esto –dijo con pesar

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´……………….´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´,´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Capitulo 19

"RESENTIMIENTO"

Después de aquella noche la relación de Serenity y Endymion habían cambiado completamente, el se había olvidado casi por completo de de sus salidas continuas con sus generales cambiándolas por permanecer hasta tarde en el lecho al lado de su princesa, por pasar las tardes haciendo alguna actividad junto con ella y las noches con sus largas y placenteras charlas.

Con los días las personas del palacio fueron reponiéndose al momento cardiaco que habían pasado por el repentino acercamiento que habían tenido los príncipes, pero poco a poco esa sensación extraña que sentían todos ante la paz y alegría, fue desapareciendo, ahora lo que terminaba resultando raro era no ver a los dos bajar en las mañanas, y pasar varias partes del día juntos.

A los que les había llegado tal situación bastante fuerte, eran a los generales y a las doncellas, que ahora sentían incertidumbre y una sensación de abandono por parte de ellos, para ellos tanta paz era molesta, no perdían oportunidad para reñir por cualquier cosa y así tratar fallidamente de ganar un poco de atención de los príncipes.

*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*

**Molly-** majestad han llegado las nuevas damas para su corte

**Serenity**- gracias en seguida las atenderé- respondió la rubia

**Molly-** pasa algo?- pregunto al notar la voz de malestar de la princesa

**Serenity-** realmente aun no me acostumbro a todo el protocolo de este reino

**Molly-** ¿ :/?

**Serenity-** Por más que les dije que no era necesario y que no me hacia falta contar con un sequito tan grande, Endymion y los reyes insistieron…

**Molly-** Bueno esas son las costumbres de aquí… ya ve a la reina su sequito esta formado por 20 doncellas y 10 sirvientes

**Serenity-** Pero no entiendo, para qué quiere alguien a tantas personas?... tengo suficiente contigo y las chicas, además me gusta hacer las cosas por mi misma.

**Molly-** bueno princesa lo comprendo

**Serenity-** Ahhh es que me voy a sentir incomoda con tantas personas atrás de mi, siguiéndome por todos lados, todo el tiempo

**Molly-** Entonces hable con el príncipe

**Serenity-** Ya lo hice, pero prometí darle una oportunidad a todos estos protocolos

**Molly-** No se preocupe princesa estoy segura que se terminara adaptando rápidamente a todas las raras y extravagantes costumbres de este reino jaja : D

**Serenity-** Supongo que tienes razón, bueno entonces vayamos a conocer a mi nuevo grupo de sombras

**Molly-** jajaja princesa que ocurrencia

Llegaron al salón donde se encontraba reunido el nuevo sequito de la futura reina de Erusión, eran 10 damas y 5 sirvientes haciendo un total de 15 personas que estarían al completo servicio de la princesa las veinticuatro horas del día si ella así lo requería.

Esas 25 personas se encargarían de bañarle, vestirle, peinarle, maquillarle, colocarle los zapatos, llevarle el desayuno a donde ella eligiera, acompañarle a todos lados, cargar sus cosas, alistarle su habitación, su dormitorio, en fin una gran cantidad de cosas, de las cuales Serenity por lo general hacia sola sin ningún problema, definiéndolo ella en sus propias palabras como tener vida y ser independiente.

Al entrar Serenity al salón todos hicieron una larga reverencia, mostrando absoluto respeto por ella.

**Serenity-** eh…gracias por estar aquí…bueno, no se que decir, la verdad no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, por lo que no se muy bien como funciona esto, solo puedo deciros que espero nos llevemos muy bien y que tengan confianza para decirme si algo les molesta. :)

Todos escucharon algo extrañados a la princesa y como entendido a sus palabras volvieron hacer una reverencia

**Serenity-** Bueno…no se que sigue ahora… aun que veo algunas caritas conocidas estaría bien conocer sus nombres, para saber como eh de llamarles, así que bien tomad asiento e ir presentándose uno por uno, vale?!

Una a una las damas fueron dando su nombre y la familia (noble) que representaban, así como uno que otro comentario amable para la princesa.

- Soy Beryl de la casa de Krähe, no tengo palabras para describir lo que fue que me halla permitido formar parte de su sequito alteza

**Serenity-** gracias Beryl- contesto con voz confusa – ya nos conocíamos? :/

**Beryl-** No lo sé majestad…pero no creo que eso tenga importancia

**Serenity-** Es que tu rostro se me hace tan familiar, como si ya te hubiera visto antes

**Beryl-** Quizá su alteza este confundida, después de todo no creo que frecuentemos los mismos lugares

**Serenity-** pero yo…

**Beryl-** Da igual alteza, de todas maneras será un honor servirla, espero yo sea de ayuda para usted – exclamo de repente no dejándola terminar, y haciendo una reverencia más se marcho junto al demás grupo que ya se había presentado

*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*

Lo que resto de la tarde Serenity siguió con sus acostumbradas actividades, a diferencia que esta vez se encontraba seguida de su sequito. En toda la mañana no había visto a Endymion ya que este se había ido junto con su padre a inaugurar una nueva presa en un pequeño poblando, las chicas a pesar de encontrarse con ella se la pasaban riñendo con las otras damas y era difícil entablar plática con ellas, la reina por su parte arreglaba los últimos detalles para la recaudación que habían organizado para las familias que habían quedado desamparadas por la batalla, y a pesar de que Serenity insistió en ayudar a la reina esta le dijo que no se preocupara, se sentía algo inútil y más si ahora todas las personas que estaban detrás de ella le hacían todo.

Ya llegada la noche no pudo más que agradecer el que el día hubiera acabado, más a pesar de haber insistido que ella podía vestirse para dormir sola, algunas damas siguieron ahí acomodando la cama, colocándole su ropa y cepillando su cabello de cama, en eso estaban cuándo llego Endymion.

**Endymion**- Veo que ya conociste a tu sequito

**Serenity -** ….

Más no recibió respuesta

**Endymion-** Se pueden retirar- ordeno el pelinegro, a lo que las damas se despidieron de Serenity y con una reverencia se marcharon de la alcoba – y que tal tu día?-pregunto este mientras se acercaba a la rubia y le daba un beso en la frente

**Serenity-** ¬¬

**Endymion-** ¿por qué esa cara de monstruo?- dijo imitando el rostro de Serenity con un enorme puchero

**Serenity-** Es que no tengo nada que decir…no hice nada en todo el día

**Endymion-** Y eso? …no me digas que otra vez te dormiste toda la tarde…floja

**Serenity** -¬¬#... no!... simple y sencillamente no moví ni un solo dedo

**Endymion-** jaja lo dices por tu sequito

**Serenity-** Si, sabes por lo general estoy acostumbrada hacer independiente, no que ahora parece que no puedo ni sonarme la nariz yo sola

**Endymion**- jajaja XD

**Serenity-** No te rías 

**Endymion**- Lo siento bonita, pero no lo puedo evitar, eres muy exagerada

**Serenity**- ¬¬ exagerada!

**Endymion-** Si exagerada- contesto, mientras la tomaba de la cintura

**Serenity-**No me siento cómoda

**Endymion-** Es apenas el primer día

**Serenity-** Y eso lo se

**Endymion**- Dales una oportunidad, se que puede llegar hacer molesto, pero te acostumbraras

**Serenity-** Y si no?

**Endymion-** Yo me encargare de que tus bichitos seguidores desaparezcan

**Serenity-** ¿enserio?

**Endymion-** Te lo prometo

**Serenity-** Y de cuento tiempo de oportunidad estamos hablando?

**Endymion-** Bueno te parece bien un mes

**Serenity-** NO! una semana!

**Endymion-** dos semanas

**Serenity-** una!

**Endymion-** Una y media

**Serenity-** una, una, una!

**Endymion-** u______u de acuerdo… hay jamás ganare contra ti, una semana!- contesto para después juntar sus labios con los de ella.

*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*

**Kunsite**- Sigues aquí – exclamo con molestia al toparse con la castaña en uno de los pasillos- si tuvieras un poco de respeto por nosotros o por lo menos por ti misma ya te hubieras largado de aquí

**Beryl- **Pero que entrometido Kunsite, además no veo que tiene de malo, después de todo Endymion quiso que estuviera cerca de el

**Kunsite- **El lo que quiere es paz y tranquilidad y estar con la princesa

**Beryl- **si quisiera estar con ella no me hubiera pedido que viniera al palacio

**Kunsite-** Acaso no te das una idea…tu no eres más que su puta!

**Beryl**- Eres un idiota!... pero ya veremos quien ríe hasta el ultimo

**Kunsite- **Ingenua, la única mujer con la que puede estar Endymion es una princesa tan hermosa y culta como Serenity, no con cualquier mujerzuela que solo le sirva para quitarle la calentura.

**Beryl –** Pues a ver cuanto le dura ese gusto a la estupida esa

**Kunsite-** Mucho cuidado Beryl, será mejor que ni siquiera pienses en hacerle daño a la princesa, por que te vas a arrepentir

**Beryl-** jaja desde cuando se consiguió otro gato que la sirviera

**Kunsite-** ríete si quieres, yo y los demás generales la protegeremos, no solo por ser nuestra princesa te pese a ti y a quien sea, si no también por que es una mujer que merece todo el respeto y buen sentimiento, no como otras que son escoria

**Beryl-** Imbesil- exclamo con furia

**Kusite- **Ya te dije Beryl, será mejor que lo que estés tramando lo olvides, por que si llegase a pasarle algo a la princesa por ti, ten por seguro que ni Endymion te perdonaría, ni se tentaría el corazón para mandarte a la horca. – dijo dirigiéndole una mirada de odio, mientras se marchaba

**Beryl-** Ahh maldito, tu y todos los que se opongan a mi lo pagaran muy caro…y tu Endymion estarás de nuevo en mis manos eso lo juro!

*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*

Adelante- exclamo Endymion quien se encontraba en el cuarto de entrenamientos

Buenos días majestad- se escucho una voz que dejo frío a Endymion

**Endymion-** Beryl?- exclamo ingenuo y con angustia al ver a la mujer parada frente a el- que haces aquí?

**Beryl-** Bueno su esposa me ha mandado a recordarle que dentro de una hora se reunirán con su padre

**Endymion-** No estoy para bromas, qué haces en el palacio?

**Beryl-** Pues fácil soy parte del sequito de la princesa, es raro que me lo pregunte, cuando usted majestad fue quien me lo propuso

**Endymion**- yo no…no puedes estar aquí…has hablado con Serenity, qué le has dicho?- contesto con una voz que reflejaba enojo, frustración y miedo

**Beryl-** Tranquilo no te exaltes no le eh dicho nada…aun- agrego maliciosamente, disfrutando la cara de terror que ponía Endymion

**Endymion-** Te prohíbo que le digas algo, entendiste- exclamo con furia mientras la sostenía fuerte y bruscamente

**Beryl-** Suéltame- grito escapándose de el –bestia…dime por que te preocupa tanto que se entere, dime…me negaste una y mil veces que no te importaba… mentiste? Acaso la amas?

**Endymion-** Yo…

**Beryl-** Responde Endymion por que no quieres que se entere?... dime, si la amas yo me marcho y nunca me vuelves a ver, no me entrometeré más- dijo con voz quebrada, actuando muy bien un papel de mártir

**Endymion-** Beryl no, no soportaría que te marchases, pero entiéndeme no puedo dejar las cosas así

**Beryl-** Tu lo prometiste

**Endymion-** Lo se pero ahora es diferente… yo estoy confundido respecto a lo que siento Beryl, dame un poco más de tiempo

**Beryl-** Tiempo, tiempo…todo es tiempo…

**Endymion-** Tengo que pensar bien en lo que hare

**Beryl-** Muy bien, pero será mejor que te des prisa, entiendes…a menos que quieras que hable con ella, sobre lo nuestro…o que quieras perderme Endymion

**Endymion**- No Beryl… espérame arreglare las cosas

**Beryl-** Confío en ti mi amor- exclamo con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a el para besarlo

Y los dos sumiéndose en un nuevo momento pasional y de desenfreno, borrando de la cabeza de Endymion, toda prudencia, pensamiento racional y fidelidad y demás que pudiera existir en el, en ese momento.

*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*

BUENO Y YA ALGO CORTO PERO PUES BUENO U________U SE ME HA COMPLICADO UN BUEN EL ACTUALIZAR T_______________________T WAAAA… NO EH TENIDO NADA DE TIEMPO, ESTADO OCUPADISIMA, PREPARANDO VARIOS COMPROMISOS Y MI EMILIO *________________* ES LO UNICO QUE ME HACE FELIZ JAJAJA….

PERO PUES LISTO SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES… YA OTRO CAPITULO MÁS YUPIIIIIIIIIIIIII LOGRE ACTUALIZAR

HABLANDO SOBRE ESTE CAPITULO…COMO VERAN AHH LAS COSAS VAN BIEN AUN QUE NO DEL TODO, SERENITY SE SIENTE UN POCO CERO A LA IZQUIERDA Y CADA VEZ SE SENTIRA MÁS METIDA EN UNA JAULA, AHORITA LO SOPORTA POR QUE TIENE A ENDYMION, PERO DESPUES AHH POBRESITA, HAYYY Y EL OTRO DESESPERANTE, UNA CARA BONITA Y UNAS CUANTAS LAGRIMITAS CONVENCEN A ENDYMION…¬¬ VA HOMBRES… Y BERYL ESTA DISPUESTA A TODO, LO QUE SE DICE A TODO PARA BORRAR DEL MAPA A SERENITY, Y A METER VENENO A ESO LLEGO, METERA DUDAS Y MAS DUDAS A SERENITY … LANMENTO DECIRLES QUE SI LA SEGUIRA PASANDO MAL NUESTRA QUERIDA RUBIA U_____________U PERO DESPREOCUPENCE EL KARMA ES EL KARMA Y CUANDO ELLA SALGA LOS DEMÁS VERAN EL OTRO LADO DE LA MONEDA…

ASI QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO (JEJEJE DESPUES DE SIGLOS) Y GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA QUE AHORA SI FUE UN BUEN, PERO COMO LES DIJE ASI ME TARDE SIGLOS TERMINARE ESTA HISTORIA…(AUN QUE CLARO ESPERO NO TARDARME SIGLOS)

ENTONCES NOS VEMOS ESPERO QUE PRONTO UN SALUDO A TODOS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ME HACEN MUY FELIZ…BESOS Y ABRAZOS

KAMPANITA (CELEDRIAN MOON) 


	22. Vals de Muerte

Y los dos sumiéndose en un nuevo momento pasional y de desenfreno, borrando de la cabeza de Endymion, toda prudencia, pensamiento racional y fidelidad y demás que pudiera existir en el, en ese momento

**CAPITULO**

**20**

"**VALS DE MUERTE"**

**- ANUNCIOS -**

+*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*+

**Serenity-**Endymion has tardado demasiado?:/

**Endymion-** Yo… lo siento mucho Serenity – contesto con un hilo apenas de voz mientras se refugiaba en el pecho de esta

**Serenity-** Bueno ya… no es para tanto no crees, no estoy molesta n________n! calma, calma -exclamo extrañada ante la reacción del pelinegro, mientras daba palmaditas a su espalda animándolo – yo también eh llegado tarde muchas veces, no pasa nada n___________n

**Endymion-** Si tienes razón.. – contesto con poco animo

No podía verla a los ojos, se sentía tan mal, su conciencia empezaba a tomar fuerza nuevamente, como podía ser tan canalla con Serenity, ella no se merecía tal acto, era un ser despreciable, pero tenia tanta confusión dentro de si, no sabia que hacer, de alguna manera no podía zafarse de Beryl, pero Serenity… no, no quería perder aquella mujer por la cual habían nacido sentimientos tan profundos y puros.

**Serenity-** Endymion?!... que extraño estas el día de hoy

**Endymion-** Yoo no n______n: por que lo dices- pregunto nervioso

**Serenity-** ¬¬ acaso me ocultas algo?...

**Endymion-** noo claro que no! Õ­­­_____Õ

**Serenity-** jajaja bueno, bueno pero que cara, solo bromeaba ^ ______^

**Endymion**- No es gracioso Ò____Ó

**Serenity-** Huy alguien se despertó de malas ^_______^

**Endymion-** u_______u no es eso- exclamo mientras nuevamente la abrazaba y sumergía su rostro en el suave cabello de la princesa

Serenity no podía estar mas dichosa, que importaba que fuera un terco, orgulloso y que algunas veces se portara de lo más extraño y tuviera cambios de humor a cada rato, estando con el cualquier tristeza desaparecía, la soledad se esfumaba y un remolino de emociones recorrían su cuerpo, era feliz con cada mirada, con cada caricia, con cada sonrisa, cada vez que el mostraba que le importaba, ya no había nada más, solo estar a su lado eso era ella deseaba.

+*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*+

_Solo deseo que algún día llegues a comprender un poco más a las personas y dejes aun lado ese egoísmo, ojala llegues a ser sincero y claro con tus sentimientos, para que no lastimes a otras personas y principalmente para que no te hieras tu mismo…_

+*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*+

**Rei-** Serenity?...Serenity! Serenity! ...- exclamava com insistência la pelinegra tratando de despertarla

**Serenity- **Rei?

**Rei-** Te encuentras bien?, por que estas llorando- pregunto angustiada al ver el rostro de la princesa donde lagrimas salían de sus ojos

**Serenity-** Yoooo… no, tuve un sueño horrible- exclamo mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de esta, pero fue tan real…que hago aquí?

**Rei-** Serenity llevas una semana inconsciente!

**Serenity- **que! Eso no es posible yo estaba … no lo recuerdo, estaba con Endymion…yo no…

**Rei- **Trata de estar tranquila por favor**, **el príncipe subió a cambiarse para ir con sus padres y cuando regreso te encontró inconsciente, la verdad nosotros estábamos esperando para que nos contaras lo que había pasado

**Serenity- **No lo se…no recuerdo nada, es como si todo se hubiera oscurecido y el tiempo se hubiera parado, sumergiéndome en un profundo sueño

**Rei-** Tranquila no te presiones, lo importante es que estas bien

**Serenity-** Donde están las demás?

**Rei**- Veras, hace unos días las han mandado a llamar, así que se marcharon a Milenio, yo me eh quedado aquí

**Serenity-** Acaso se ha complicado algo?

**Rei-** no- dijo no muy convecina-solo quieren que les den los informes de todo este tiempo

**Serenity-** Pero eso corresponde a ti y a Minako, por que tu no has ido?

**Rei-** Yo bueno, no era nada importante así que decidí quedarme, por que pues a pesar de que los médicos dijeron que solo era cansancio lo que usted tenia, yo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien

**Serenity**- Algo me ocultas!

**Rei-** No como dices eso!

**Serenity-** perdón tienes razón, no se que me pasa, siento una fuerte opresión en mi pecho, una angustia…que no me deja tranquila

**Rei-** Serenity tranquila todo estará bien- exclamo con una sonrisa- bueno ahora te parece si te traigo algo para que comas? Regreso en un momento- dijo mientras salía de la habitación

**Serenity-** _Me sumergí en las sombras… esta angustia, este mal presentimiento que se apodera de mí…las cosas no van bien… por favor Diana protégenos, que lo que siento y lo que eh visto en mis sueños sea solo parte de mi imaginación _

+*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*+

**Rubeus-** Jaja todo va a la perfección!

**Wiseman-** con que buen humor apareces

**Rubeus-** no puedo de estar de otra manera, en estos momentos la ruina para todos ellos esta cerca

**Wiseman**- Es el primer pasó para la destrucción

**Rubeus-** brindemos entonces por nuestro triunfo inminente – exclamo mientras tomaba la copa que tenia sobre la mesa

**Wiseman** – por nuestro triunfo entonces- dijo imitándolo

**Rubeus-** y por la nueva reina de Erusion y Milenio

**Wiseman**- y por dar jaque al rey.

**Rubeus-** así sea

+*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*+

Permanecerás aquí

Selene-Tú sabes muy bien que pronto ya no podré hacerlo más, faltan instantes para que la pesadilla empiece, estoy pidiendo fuerzas para soportar además de consuelo y protección para Serenity

Tamus- Amor mío se que ella estará bien, aun que me pesa en el alma no darle mi bendición antes de marcharme

Selene- sabes nunca pensé que terminaría así , pero estando a tu lado hasta el ultimo, no tengo miedo.

Y mientras se sumergían en un dulce beso que marcaba la despedida, gritos de alerta y desesperación anunciaban el final de Milenio y el inicio de la oscuridad.

Escuchando gritos de guerra que daban entrada al amanecer

- Han entrado a la ciudad!

- Han logrado atravesar todas nuestras fuerzas

- Diana ayudanos!

- soldados a luchar hasta la muerte, defendamos nuestro hogar!

- Nos atacan! Todos busquen refugio!

- majestad el ejercito esta listos- grito el general de las fuerzas de Milenio, mientras hacia su entrada al templo

Tamus- Bueno es hora …- exclamo dando un ultimo beso y abrazo a su esposa y marchando a dirigir a su ejercito para defender la ciudad.

"**VALS DE MUERTE"**

**- LOS TRONOS VACIOS-**

**Kunsite-** Ya es hora, estás listo?

Endymion no contesto siguió mirando por la ventana con la mirada perdida.

**Kunsite-** Endymion se que no puedo siquiera llegar a imaginarme ni la mitad de tu dolor, pero ahora más que nunca tienes que ser fuerte, en estos momentos la princesa Serenity te necesita, no falta mucho para que den tan bien fin a la reina de Milenio, Endymion el enemigo está logrando su objetivo ha acabado con las cabezas de los reinos, de nuestro reino, del reino de la princesa, por eso ahora tu y la princesa son nuestra esperanza, los que de ahora en adelante estarán a cargo de todos nosotros, por eso te imploro fortaleza y animo, majestad… amigo…hermano.

El pelinegro solo llego a sentir con la cabeza, asomando una pequeña sonrisa en agradecimiento a su general.

**Endymion-** Tienes razón, ahora más que nunca tengo que proteger a mi reino, a mi gente, a Serenity y todo lo que ella ama, no puedo volver a fallar.

**Kunsite-** vamos entonces la coronación debe empezar.

Así salieron los dos de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la plaza del palacio donde se realizaría la ceremonia de coronación.

Cuando llegaron pudieron encontrar ahí a gran cantidad de personas ya reunidas, esperando la llegada del príncipe, Endymion busco con la mirada hasta encontrar a Serenity la cual estaba sentada en un rincón alejada de todo, a su lado se encontraban sus amigas con rostros pálidos y apagados, viendo con preocupación, el consumido y triste rostro de su princesa, su mirada perdida, y su rostro envuelto en un color ceniza que reflejaba un enorme sufrimiento.

Endymion camino hacia ella, en cuanto la vio su corazón se partió en tristeza, habían pasado ya veinte días desde que había comenzado todo...

Los reyes de Erusion y Endymion habían terminado con la convención que se había realizado en el reino del Amazonas donde se habían reunido todos los gobernantes que se habían unido en contra del reino de la Luna Negra y de Negaverso para discutir las estrategias que se utilizarían para vencer a estos.

Durante el viaje de regreso a Erusion habían llegado noticias de que aliados de los enemigos estaban intentando invadir la frontera este, así que Endymion y sus generales junto con unos cuantos hombres más marcharon para investigar, más cuándo llegaron no encontraron nada, todo había sido una trampa para que ellos abandonaran la caravana y los enemigos pudieran atacar al rey y a la reina; cuando comprendieron todo ya era demasiado tarde, habían terminado con la vida de los reyes de Erusion.

Endymion se sintió tan culpable que se dedico completamente a buscar venganza, en cuanto se entero de la traición del Reino del Amazonas, envuelto en furia ordeno un ataque sin tregua, no paró hasta que todo Amazonas quedara devastado y el acabara con sus propias manos con los responsables, más a pesar de haber hecho todo ello, su alma no encontraba paz, solo podía pensar en vengar la muerte de sus padres

Pero al igual que Endymion el enemigo no paro, día a día llegaban las noticias de las muertes de los gobernantes de los reinos aliados. Pero aun faltaba más, a primeras horas del día dieciocho llego la noticia de que Milenio de Plata había sido nuevamente atacado, pero esta vez con mayor éxito, ya que habían logrado tomar la ciudad principal y habían capturado al rey Tamus y a la Reina Selene, a pesar de tratar de ayudar mandando a más de la mitad del ejercito de Erusion, aun en contra de varios políticos influyentes del reino, que se negaban a la idea de dejar desamparada la ciudad arriesgando aun ataque del enemigo, Endymion sabiendo el riesgo que se corría el reino no dio un paso atrás y envió a las tropas hacia Milenio, más a pesar de que recorrieron a prisa el largo recorrido sin descanso, fue en vano, fueron bloqueados por el ejercito de la Luna Negra que los hizo retroceder a pesar de sus esfuerzos y su voluntad, ya a punto de terminar aquel día llego la terrible noticia de la muerte del rey Febo a manos de Metallian, de la reina solo se sabía que se había encerrado en el gran templo de Diana en vuelta en pena con el cuerpo de su esposo; más todos conocían cual sería el desenlace, seria cuestión de horas para que el enemigo lograra entrar al templo y acabar también con la vida de la reina. Ya no había nada más que hacer, todo había acabado y los enemigos habían logrado ganar.

Endymion los dos días restantes no pudo ver a Serenity, no pudo verla a la cara, la había defraudado, había fallado, no había podido cumplir su promesa de protegerla y proteger a los suyos. No había cumplido la promesa de que todo estaría bien.

Pero ahora se encontraba ahí, sumida en su tristeza, el dolor de la muerte de su padre y aun la incertidumbre de no saber aun sobre su madre, de no poder estar cerca de ellos, de no poder enterrar sus cuerpos y darles un funeral digno, Endymion comprendía su dolor el también había perdido a sus padres, pero sabía que a pesar de todo el había podido hacer las ceremonias fúnebres a sus padres según sus tradiciones, y los había deposito en el mausoleo donde descansaban sus antepasados, en cambio ella no se había podido despedir, ni siquiera verlos por última vez, o llorarles es su tumba.

**Endymion**- Serenity…-dijo con voz apenas audible

Serenity solo dirigió el rostro hacia Endymion, dio una sonrisa que solo mostraba dolor que era acompañada por lágrimas que habían empezado a brotar de sus ojos. Endymion solo pudo acercarse a ella y estrecharla a su pecho con todas sus fuerzas, mientras sus ojos también eran cubiertos por el llanto.

Aun destrozados por el dolor y desconsuelo, ambos marcharon hacia la coronación con la cabeza en alto, tomados de la mano, con el corazón y el alma entrelazada, haciéndose la promesa mutua de que jamás volvería a pasar algo semejante.

Saluden a los nuevos gobernantes de Erusión!

Larga vida a nuestra excelsa majestad el Rey Endymion!

Larga vida a nuestra excelsa señora la Reina Serenity!

…El dolor que une más las almas y el corazón…

_Ahora eres tú mi pilar, lo único que me mantiene de pie…por favor no me dejes caer…solo por ti puedo ver un nuevo día…_

_Daria mi vida por ti, te protegeré ante todo…nunca volverás a pasar por esto…viviré para estar a tu lado…ahora eres tu mi fuerza, mi fe, mi esperanza…mi vida…_

+*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*++*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*++*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*+

BUENO Y POR FIN LOGRE ACTUALIZAR : ) PERDON POR LA DEMORA PERO EL TRABAJO Y LA ESCUELA ME TRAEN MUERA!

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS SIEMPRE ME DAN ANIMOS PARA SEGUIR!

Y SI MEDIO TRAGICO EL CAPITULO PERO BUENO ASI TENIA QUE SER, YA POR TERMINAR EL QUE SIGUE EL CAPI 20 NO LO PUEDO CREER! O______________o COMO ES QUE LLEGUE A TANTOS! Y TODAVIA FALTA MUCHO DE LA HISTORIA NOOOOOOOOO! BUENO JAJAJAJA NI MODOS A SEGUIRLE.

GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA! Y ESPERO LES GUSTE NOS VEMOS PRONTO BYE BYE


	23. Telaraña

**CAPITULO**

**21**

"**TELARAÑA**** "**

**Rei-** A donde se supone que vas?-cerrándole el paso

**Beryl-** Disculpa?- exclamo con molestia

**Rei-** No puedes pasar

**Beryl-** jaja y tu me lo vas a impedir?- dijo riendo mientras esquivaba a la pelinegra

**Minako-** Y no solo ella – dijo la rubia apareciendo de repente para obstruirle el paso – acaso no comprendiste que no puedes pasa?

**Beryl-** Y ustedes quienes se creen para impedírmelo par de estupidas?

**Rei-** Será mejor que cuides esa boca

**Beryl-** ja claro, los príncipes estoy segura que no sabe nada de esto

**Rei-** Ni siquiera tienes vergüenza! Ya basta de fingir

**Beryl-** fingir?

**Minako-** Lo sabemos todo! Sabemos que mantienes una relación con Endymion, yo los vi..,así que conmigo no funcionara tu cara de mosca muerta

**Beryl-** bueno si ya lo saben, entonces ya deberían de ir preparando sus maletas por que pocos son los días que estarán en Erusion

**Rei**- Escúchame bien no te atrevas ni siquiera acercarte a Serenity por que no tienes ni una idea de lo que somos capaces de hacer por ella

**Beryl-** jaja es una amenaza?

**Rei-** Sí es un amenaza!

**Beryl-** y se supone que deba temerles?- soltó a reír- no sean estupidas, yo no les temo, no le temo a nadie más bien deberían de ser ustedes las que se tienen que cuidar de mi, no saben de lo que soy capaz de hacer por quitar a la basura de mi camino.

**Minako-** No nos provoques- exclamo mientras se abalanzaba contra la joven

**Rei-** espera no debemos- dijo rápidamente deteniendo a su amiga

**Beryl-** Vamos háganlo estoy segura que a Endymion no le hará ninguna gracia que dañen a la mujer que el en realidad ama- exclamo poniendo énfasis en sus palabras- y lo mínimo las mandara a refundir en la mazmorra

**Rei-** Será mejor que te marches no agotes también mi paciencia, si no seré yo la que terminara acabando con tu miserable vida, y créeme la horca seria un pago que con gusto aceptaría por escupir en tu cadáver.

Por un momento Beryl pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, aquellos profundos ojos negros llenos de furia no mentían.

**Beryl-** muy bien me marcho de aquí, pero no podrán impedir por siempre que yo vea Serenity y cuando lo haga tengan por seguro que sabrá todo, le abriré los ojos, la sacare de su burbujita perfecta y le quitare la estupida idea que tiene al pensar que Endymion en verdad la ama, le contare con detalles como es que yo y Endymion nos reímos de ella en cada encuentro - y con una sonrisa triunfante remato- y de cómo sus amigas fueron cómplices en nuestro engaño

Las dos jóvenes tuvieron que usar todas sus fuerzas para controlarse, y dejar que se marchara con esa sonrisa que con gusto hubieran dado lo que sea por arrancársela.

**Minako**- Es un maldita!...pero tiene razón Rei- dijo con desconsuelo

**Rei-** A qué te refieres?

**Minako**- Estamos siendo cómplices de toda esta porquería, le estamos ocultando la verdad a Serenity a pesar de considerarnos sus amigas

**Rei-** Lo se, y no me siento bien con esto, pero no se que hacer, no quiero que ella sufra, aun que se que tarde o temprano la verdad saldrá a la luz

**Minako-** siento tanta impotencia, no tengo valor para contarle lo que esta sucediendo

**Rei-** Ni siquiera yo, que siempre eh estado a favor de la verdad, pero no puedo no en este momento en que Serenity ha sufrido ya bastante

**Minako-** Se que pronto no podremos protegerla de este desengaño, pero aun que sea unos días más…unos días más en lo que reunimos valor y fuerzas para hablar con ella.

**Rei-** Por lo mientras hagamos todo lo posible para que esa mujerzuela no se nos adelante.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Nephrite-** pasa algo?- pregunto a la joven después de que esta ya llevara largo rato en silencio

**Makoto**- tu lo sabias?

**Nephrite-** sabia que?

**Makoto-** si sabias que Endymion y Beryl tienen una relación, y que todo este tiempo se han estado burlando de Serenity – dijo molesta con un grito

**Nephrite- **…Si, si lo sabia- contesto con pesar- pero las cosas no son como piensas- agrego cuando vio la cara de decepción de la joven

**Makoto-** No puedo creer que hayas apoyado que Endymion hiciera algo así

**Nephrite**- Yo nunca apoye nada de esto!... pero así me parezca incorrecto yo no puedo decirle que hacer y que no a Endymion

**Makoto-** Tal vez no, pero lo callaste…permitiste todo esto

**Nephrite-** el es mi amigo, no puedo traicionarlo ni mucho menos hacer algo en contra de el

**Makoto-** aun que lo que haga este mal?

**Nephrite**- si, aun que no se ha correcto lo que hace, yo lo seguiría incluso si el decidiese botarse a un barranco

**Makoto**- Pues entonces me has dicho todo- exclamo mientras se ponía de pie para marcharse

**Nephrite**- Pero por qué esto tiene que afectar lo que tenemos?, tu deberías de entenderme acaso no harías lo mismo por Serenity?

**Makoto**- Ni siquiera compares a Serenity con Endymion!… y sí somos iguales ambos seguimos ciegamente a nuestros príncipes, y el dolor de mi princesa es mi dolor, así que para mi el engaño de Endymion y el de ustedes hacia Serenity es como si fuese para mi misma incluso mucho mayor ya que nada destroza más mi corazón que ver sufrir y llorar a mi princesa, así que lo siento pero ahora solo puedo sentir odio y repulsión hacia todo su reino, todo lo suyo, todos ustedes, y mientras tenga este sentimiento no podré soportar ni siquiera estar un segundo cerca de ti

**Nephrite**-Makoto no puedes decir eso!

**Makoto-** Lo siento, pero es lo único que siento

**Nephrite-** Makoto!

**Makoto-** Por favor no insistas, lo único que te aconsejo hacer es que pidas a lo que sea en lo que ustedes crean por que Serenity pueda levantarse de esto, por que juro que si algo malo le pasa no tendremos piedad a este reino, mi odio será aun mayor, incluso a ti te odiare, y te aborreceré por todo lo que Diana me preste de vida.- exclamo con ira en su voz, mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de ojos llenos de decepción y a la vez de furia, para después marcharse dejando a Nephrite desolado por aquellas palabras.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Serenity**-podemos hablar?- dijo derepente la rubia mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación

**Diamante-** Serenity- exclamo sorprendido- claro pasa

Serenity sonrío y entro a la habitación

**Serenity-** Lamento molestar a estar horas …

**Diamante**- No te preocupes, tu nunca me molestaras, ya sabes que estaré para ti en cualquier momento –dijo rápidamente- pero que sucede?

**Serenity-** solo es…que no puedo dormir, sabes hoy estuvieron llegando a mi tantos recuerdos de cuando éramos niños, cuanto nos gustaba correr alrededor del lago o por los jardines del templo

**Diamante**- Sí, fueron momentos increíbles

**Serenity-** extraño la habitación que tenia en Milenio, el olor a narcisos, el viento frío, y la suave luz de luna que entraba por el balcón, todos los recuerdos que se que se quedaron ahí…sabes, creo que nunca me podré acostumbrar a este sitio… la habitación que ocupo es tan grande, tan fría…de algún me hace sentir tan pequeñita y tan frágil…jaja creo que de algún modo me eh acostumbrado a la presencia de Endymion y al no estar el me siento sola

**Diamante-** Acaso salio de nueva cuenta de viaje?

**Sereniy-** No…bueno, no creo…supongo que si lo hubiera hecho me habría avisado, lo vi esta mañana y me dijo que iría a entrenar

**Diamante-** Y estas preocupada?

**Serenity-** Si…en estos meses eh perdido tantas cosas que amo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, que se me hace imposible recuperar la tranquilidad, tengo miedo de que esto siga

**Diamante-** No tienes nada que temer, el estará bien estoy seguro- dijo con voz queda, tratando de no hacer notar en sus palabras el gran dolor que le causaba el ver la preocupación y amor que Serenity le tenia a Endymion

**Serenity-** Gracias Diamante

**Diamante**- Serenity…no es el mejor momento…pero yo…

**Serenity-** ¿Qué pasa?

**Diamante**- No puedo soportarlo más…odio que ese tipo no te valore

**Serenity-** De que hablas?

**Diamante-** De Endymion, si yo fuera el no te dejaría ni un solo momento, y menos ahora después de todo lo que has pasado

**Serenity-**Diamante, no…

**Diamante- **Tú lo sabes, tú sabes del gran amor que te profeso desde que éramos niños, y si acepte venir fue por estar cerca de ti, para protegerte, para defenderte, por que tu me prometiste de que todo este matrimonio seria una farsa… pero tu te enamoraste de el…tu realmente lo amas…a pesar de que el es un imbesil que no te merece

**Serenity-** Diamante yo

**Diamante**- Diamante que?!... dime que me vas a decir? Acaso me pedirás perdón y luego? Que se supone que debo hacer yo, decirte que no hay problema…que todo estará bien, que dejare mis sentimientos a un lado…pues lo siento no puedo, no puedo Serenity!

**Serenity-** No fue mi intención hacerte daño- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- lo siento, de verdad lo siento

Diamante solo pudo sentir una espina, tenia tanto dolor que había explotado, no se había podido contener, pero ahora estaba arrepentido, no podía verla mal, el no era como Endymion, el la amaba y no podía hablarle así.

**Diamante- **no Serenity, yo soy el que lo siente, no quise hablarte así…

**Serenity- **Tienes razón al estar enojado, te hice daño sin haberlo querido

**Diamante- **Mi amor siguió Serenity, yo jamás tuve dudas…no es reproche Serenity solo quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo aun tengo la esperanza, y aquí estaré siempre, te esperare hasta el ultimo día de mi vida…

Después de eso ambos permanecieron en silencio Serenity se sentía culpable de cierta manera y Diamante por su parte sentía dolor, frustración, enojo.

**Diamante-** Será mejor que vayas ya a descansar

**Serenity-** si creo que es lo mejor- contesto mientras se dirigía a la puerta

**Diamante**- que descanse princesa – exclamo recibiendo de ella una pequeña sonrisa.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

El palacio se encontraba en sombras, con la música de grillos de fondo, y unos pasos que acompañan a una silueta que sube las grises escaleras de piedra

Más de repente otra silueta aparece de las sombras, para quedar delante de la primera.

**Endymion-** Me has asustado- exclamo de repente el pelinegro

**Minako-** Así ha de tener la conciencia majestad ¬¬#

**Endymion-** Que haces levantada a estas horas?

**Minako-** No…nada en especial, solo tengo insomnio así que vine a despejarme un rato para ver si así logro conciliar el sueño, es que hay algo que no me deja tranquila ¬¬#...y usted majestad?

**Endymion-** yo…acabo de regresar

**Minako-** acaba de regresar de donde?

**Endymion-** No creo que tenga por que darte explicaciones

**Minako-** Lo siento alteza, tiene razón yo solo preguntaba para hacer charla

**Endymion**- Bueno será mejor que me vaya ya a descansar, mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer- dijo despidiéndose- que descanse Minako

**Minako-** alteza antes de marcharse, puedo hacerle una pregunta?

**Endymion-** dime

**Minako-** ama a la princesa?

**Endymion**- Si, sí la amo Minako-contesto con una sonrisa apagada

**Minako-** u_____________u# me alegra majestad- contesto con un suspiro y una sonrisa corta- que descanse

**Endymion-** igualmente mi lady

BUENO Y YA BLA BLA BLA…

XD

UN NUEVO CAPITULO ^O^

YA SABEN DESPUES DE SIGLO Y LO MISMO LA ESCUELA Y EL TRABAJO QUE NO ME DEJA ACTUALIZAR COMO YO QUISIERA :/

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ENTRANDO A LEER EL FIC Y BUENO POR SUS COMENTARIOS MIL Y MIL GRACIAS! :)

QUE PASO?

PUES YA SE DESCUBRIO QUE LAS CHICAS YA SABEN LO DE ENDY Y SERENITY T^T YA ESTA MUY PRONTO PARA QUE EL TEATRITO SE CAIGA

Y TODOOO SE DESCUBRA..HASTA LO QUE NO …

MAKOTO ESTA FURIOSA TANTO QUE TERMINO CON EL POBRE DE NEPHRITE POR COMO DICEN EN MI CIUDAD POR ANDAR DE TAPADERA CON ENDY.

LAS CHICAS FURIOSAS YO TAMBIEN ESTARIA IGUAL SI LE HICIERAN ALGO ASI A UNA DE MIS AMIGAS! ________

TAMBIEN TANTAN TAN DIAMANTE EXPLOTO Y LE DIJO SUS COSAS A SERENITY : ( SE HUBIERAN IMAGINADO QUE ELLOS TUVIERON SU ROMANCE CUANDO JOVENES?...PUES SI TUVIERON ALGO PERO SERENITY NO ESTABA MUY CONVENCIDA … Y AHORA ELLA ESTA MÁS QUE ENAMORADA DE ENDY COSA QUE LE TRAERA MUCHOS DOLORES DE CABEZA Y TRISTEZA : (

ASI ES DE CRUEL EL AMOR …TE ENAMORAS DE LA PERSONA QUE N DEBERIAS Y DE LA PERSONA QUE TE AMA DE VERDAD NI LA PELAS… EN FIN …

QUE HACIA A ESAS HORAS ENDY?...NO LE ADIVINAN?

PUES SI PIENSEN MAL Y ACERTARAN

VENIA DE ESTAR CON BERYL!

HOMBRE!

Y TODAVIA SE ATREVE A DECIRLE A MINA QUE AMA A SERENITY!

HAY ES QUE ESE ENDY NO SABE NI LO QUE QUIERE…:p Y ESE ES SU GRAN PROBLEMA!!

Y PUES YA ESPERO SUBIR PRONTO OTRO CAPITULO YA EN EL SIGUIENTE ÑAAAAAAAAAA…. ES PROBABLE QUE SE SEPA LA TRISTE REALIDAD Y LE ROMPAN SU CORAZONSITO A SERENITY…PERO CLARO ENDYN TAMBIEN LA VA A PASAR MUY MAL…

BUENO GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO…

Y ME ENCANTARIA CONOCERLOS …EN MI PERFIL TENGO MI CORREO POR SI DESEAN AGREGARME Y CONOCERNOS MEJOR UN BESO BYE!

CELEDRIAN!


	24. Arrodíllate y mírame

CAPITULO

22

"Arrodíllate y mírame"

_¿__Sabes cual es el motivo de que hoy quiera llorar?..._

**Endimión-** Y ahora a ustedes que les pasa?- pregunto extrañado al notar que sus generales estaban callados y pensativos como pocas veces los había visto- que acaso les comió la lengua el gato?

**Nephrite-** Endymion termina con esto, yo ya no puedo callar, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que estas haciendo!- exclamo con el rostro tenso y la voz seria el hombre

**Endymión**- No, entiendo mi querido Nephrite

**Jedite-** Esta hablando de lo que tienes con Beryl, hermano por dios esa mujer esta maldita

**Nephrite-** Tu sabes que jamás te eh contradicho en nada, y siempre te eh apoyado en todo lo que has hecho, pero esta vez no puedo…

**Endymion-** Es que no lo entienden

**Ziosite-** No hermano eres tu el que no te das cuenta, que estas arriesgando todo por nada, aun así yo respetare la decisión que tomes, más hazlo de una vez antes de que dañes a más gente con esto.

**Endymion-** Aun no se lo que voy hacer…necesito tiempo para saber como manejarlo, precisamente por que no quiero hacerle daño a nadie.

**Kunsite-** Lo que menos te queda es tiempo, hermano- se escucho la voz del general que intervenía después de escuchar desde un rincón en silencio- ya se escuchan voces por el castillo que hablan sobre tu relacion con Beryl,

**Endymion-** Pero solo serán eso palabras a las cuales no les tomaran razón

**Kunsite-** tal vez, pero no es solo eso, Endymion las damas de Milenio ya saben la verdad, no tardaran en contárselo a su princesa, incluso nos han amenazado

**Endymion**- Eso no puede ser como se han enterado!

**Kunsite-** Endymion los han visto, y Beryl se ha encargado de confirmárselos

Endymion sintió como si un rayo hubiera caído en su cuerpo, una angustia que le cortaba el aire lo invadió y punzadas en su cabeza le impidieron articular al momento palabra y reaccionar ante tal información.

Solo en su cabeza podía preguntarse que pasaría entonces?, que pasaría cuando ellas hablaran con Serenity y le contaran lo que habían descubierto… que pasaría sí en ese instante lo estuvieran haciendo, y cuando volviera a ver a Serenity no seria ya recibido por esos ojos llenos de luz, si no por ojos de odio, de desprecio, ella lo odiaría, acaso lograría entenderlo?, no, el sabia que no, el sabia que ella lo aborrecería por tal engaño.

**Endymion-** Tengo que hacer algo para evitar que le digan- dijo por fin después de reaccionar

**Kunsite-** ¿Y dime que harás?... ellas simplemente te aborrecen, nos aborrecen incluso a nosotros por haber tapado este engaño

**Endymion-** Hablare con ellas para que me den tiempo, en lo que yo puedo hablar con Serenity

**Kunsite-** Dudo que accedan, pero en dado caso que lo hagan dime hermano ¿serás tu realmente capaz de contarle toda la verdad a Serenity?

Endymion no respondió, ya que sabia muy bien que no podría, que no sabría como hacerlo, que no seria capaz de hablar con ella.

**Endymion-** yo…

**Kunsite-** No hace falta que me contestes, se muy bien la respuesta, no queda entonces más que esperar

**Endymion-** No puedo, tengo que hacer algo!

**Nephrite-**Así es y ese algo es decidirte, no es evitar que ellas hablen, eso ya no tiene remedio…Pon en claro de una buena vez lo que quieres

**Kunsite-** Nephrite tiene razón, a mi parecer ya no queda más que puedas hacer

**Jedite-** Y sabes que respetaremos tu decisión, que siempre estaremos contigo pase lo que pase

**Ziosite-** Y solo rezare hermano, por que de esto salgas lo mejor librado y ayude a tu cabeza a escoger la opción correcta

-+*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*+-

_Simplemente cierro los ojos para no ver…tapo mis oídos para no escuchar y te conservo en mi mente para creer que sigues ahí!_

**Serenity-**Así que aquí están- exclamo con una sonrisa al entrar al cuarto que compartían Rei y Minako- que hacen aquí metidas las cuatro, sabían que las ando buscando desde la mañana, quería que me ayudaran a librarme de mis sombras jaja, pero bueno tuve que hacerlo solita T3T – exclamo con un puchero – pareciera como si me estuvieran evitando, malas ¬3¬ ~

**Minako-** jaja como crees Serenity tu y tus ideas n__________nU, o no chicas?

**Amy-** Si, claro

**Makoto-** Hay Serenity como crees

**Rei-** Solo son ideas

**Minako-** Lo ves n_____________nU

**Serenity-** ¬¬U buenoooo… esta bien, esta bien…solo bromeaba

Y todo quedo en silencio las chicas se miraban unas a otras, evitando la curiosa mirada de la princesa, mientras que ella cada vez sentía que algo ocurría

**Serenity-** hablen ¿Qué es lo que me están ocultando? ¬¬#

**Rei**- Nada, por qué… por qué preguntas eso? O_______o U

**Serenity-** Nunca están tan calladas, además están nerviosas y por que siempre actúan raro cuando ocultan algo…como Rei que esta sonriendo de una forma tan simpática como nunca en sus estado normal lo hace, o que Amy lleva desde que llegue la misma pagina de su libro, o Minako que no deja de jugar con sus dedos o cuando Makoto esta nerviosa rompe las cosas, como ahorita acaba de destruir esa almohada ¬¬ enserio ya que pasa?

**Makoto-** n______nU hay que distraída soy jejeje…lo siento

**Todas:** nada jejeje n_____________n U

**Serenity-** Muy bien no me lo digan- dijo mientras se levantaba de un brinco de su asiento- lo descubriré tarde o temprano…le pediré ayuda a mí querido Endymion :P – exclamo mientras se dirigía a la puerta

En ese momento todas se quedaron viendo, comprendieron que sentían lo mismo, no podían dejar que siguieran burlándose de su princesa, ahora que rumores empezaban a correr por el pueblo, no seria muy difícil que se enterase, ellas nos podían permitir que la dignidad y el orgullo de la princesa de Milenio quedara pisado.

**Rei-** Princesa espere!- grito la pelinegra al momento que la rubia estaba por salir de la habitación, deteniéndola en seco y haciendo que esta regresara su atención nuevamente a ellas

**Serenity-** que pasa?- exclamo extrañada- me asustas

**Rei-** bueno yo quería decirte… yo…

**Serenity-** ¬¬? Siii?

**Rei-** Bueno nosotros te queremos mucho, lo sabes…eres como una hermana

**Serenity-** hay Rei eso ya lo se ^3^ yo también las quiero y se que siempre puedo contar con ustedes…

**Rei-** déjame hablar!... bueno sabes que nosotros tratamos de protegerte, pero hay cosas que se nos escapan de las manos, en las que no podemos evitar que la pases mal…

**Makoto-** Ya ve al grano Rei T^T me estoy muriendo de estrés

**Serenity-**¿O_________O?

**Rei-** Serenity tenemos que decirte la verdad…el …el príncipe…t-e-…e-el...b

**Serenity-**¿? No entendi absolutamente nada! El príncipe que?...

**Rei-** Minako?! Dile

**Minako**-¬¬#... este yo n______nU Bueno princesa vera... el…

**Serenity-** Aja

**Minako-** no se como decirlo T^T

**Serenity-** ¿? Eh bueno…ahí le piensan y mientras se acuerdan de lo que me van a decir voy a buscarlo para ver si quiere que salgamos a dar un paseo por el pueblo ^_______^

**Toda**- O___________O nooo!

**Serenity-** no que? ¬¬

**Rei-** tenemos que hablar contigo – exclamo com voz decidida- no puede esperar más chicas, princesa por favor tome asiento, necesitamos que nos escuche

Serenity vio en el rostro de ellas una seriedad que pocas veces había visto, que mostraba preocupación y tristeza.

**Serenity-** que sucede- dijo con la voz cortada, en su pecho una opresión muy fuerte se empezó a sentir, y poco a poco los latidos de su corazón fueron acelerando

-+*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*+-

**Endymión**- Artemis

**Artemis-** Dígame su alteza

**Endymion-**¿donde se encuentra mi esposa?

**Artemis-** Hace rato que ha entrado a la habitación de las doncellas

**Endymion-** Que!… Ve y avísale que necesito hablar con ella, es de carácter urgente

**Artemis-** Con gusto su alteza, más Luna ha bajado y ha dicho que no fueran interrumpidas por nada

**Endymion-** No importa ve y dile que es importante, la esperare en nuestra habitación

**Artemis-** Como usted ordene- dijo con una reverencia mientras se ponía en marcha a cumplir las órdenes del pelinegro

-+*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*+-

**Beryl-** ¿Dónde se ha metido?- dijo con un grito al entrar a la sala de entrenamiento donde estaban los generales –¿donde esta?

**Ziosite-** ¿Dónde esta quien?

**Beryl-** ¡¿No te hagas el gracioso, Endymion donde se encuentra?!

**Jedite**- Si tu que eres su acosadora personal no lo sabe, por que piensas que nosotros sí

**Kunsite-** No me digas que te ha dejado plantada?

**Beryl-** Si no me dicen donde esta armare un escándalo, para que todo mundo se entere ya de una buena vez lo que hay entre nosotros…le diré toda la verdad a esa estupida que piensa ser la dueña y señora de este lugar – estallo en furia, dando media vuelta para marcharse, más de golpe fue detenida por Kunsite

**Kunsite-**hay por favor Beryl ya estamos cansados de ti y de tus ataques histéricos, sabemos muy bien que tu has sido la encargada de los nuevos chismes que corren por Erusion, acaso crees que no conocemos la clase de mujerzuela que eres.

**Beryl-** pues si lo saben deberían de ser más cuidadosos de cómo me hablan

**Ziosite**- Escucha Beryl así Endymion te escoja a ti no tardara en hartarse, pronto se dará cuenta de la clase de víbora que metió en su cama.

**Beryl-** Pues eso ya lo veremos, así que con sus permisos generales, deberían de enfocarse a su trabajo en lugar de andar metiendo las narices en donde no los llaman.

-+*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*+-

Había un ambiente divertido, lleno de carcajadas y platicas, una que otra discusión en algunas mesas, y uno que otro comentario sin sentido provocado por el alcohol. Era el lugar de reunión por excelencia de toda la guardia y ejercito de Erusión y de uno que otro mercader o político, lugar para divertirse un rato y tomar tragos con los amigos, un lugar espacioso, con gran cantidad de mesas y sillas de fuerte madera, un escenario donde presentaban diferentes espectáculos, una barra en una esquina oscura, paredes adornadas con pieles y cabezas de animales, cornamentas y enormes candelabros de cobre que colgaban del techo.

En una de las mesas del fondo cuatro entablaban una animada conversación con la dueña de la taberna

Ese Endymion jamás tendrá remedio

Pues ya no paraba por aquí, de hecho pensé que el matrimonio le había asentado- dijo la mujer mientras hacia un ademán con la mano, para ordenar más bebidas

Queridaaa Risi, jajaja nadieee cambia así de la nadaaa –comento uno de ellos ya bastante ebrio- teniendo tanta suerte para las mujeres …por que dejar algo así, siiii me entiendessss a lo que me refiero por que una siiii puedes tener muchísimasss…

Clarooooo, saluddddd por esooooo…aun que Beryl es la amante por excelenciaaaa!…asi como su prerferidaa , ya hasta tiene el descarooo decir que es la próxima reinaaa jajaja XD

Vaya con ustedes los hombres, son unos cerdos, yo por eso los uso para divertirme y luego los boto, no tengo que depender de ningún perro… la verdad me da pena por la princesita, pobre no?

Noooo pues siii pobreeee… aun queee a lo mejor ya hastaa sabeee y no lee impotaaa, quee no ves que asi pasaaa cuandooo se casaaa la realeza

Eso siii pero aun así pobre muchacha tener que vivir así, y ahora que se quedo sola

Solaaaa?...aaaahhh sii que hicieron cuellooo a los reyessss po…-pero no pudo terminar, su rostro se puso pálido al sentir la hoja afilada de la espada que se había colocado en su cuello – hey tranquiloooo

**Diamante**- Será mejor que cierres tu sucia boca, si no quieres que te corte la cabeza de tajo.

- General Diamante, no sabia que estaba aquí- contesto la mujer con nerviosismo- perdónelo no sabe ni lo que dice, estos hombre ya están ebrios

Diamante- Aun así de sus sucias bocas no pueden salir comentarios de mis reyes ni de la princesa Serenity

- Perooo siii yooo solooo dije la verdadd…looo que mucha gente diceee…

**Diamante-** Eso es mentira, deberías tener más favor a tu Rey

**-** Noooo siiii yhooo lo estimooo, perooo es verdaaa d que suuu amanteee es Beryllll y en cara de la pobreee Serenity …- en ese momento sintió mucho más presionada el filo de la espada- ya bajaaa esooo, yaa noo diree nadaaa T^T

**Diamante-** Que nunca, nunca en mi presencia tu sucia lengua vuelva a pronunciar su nombre, a la próxima no tendré compasión de tu vida y te matare como el perro que eres – le dijo mientras volvía a envainar su espada, caminando hasta salir de la taberna botando cuando encontrara a su paso- maldito Endymion no te perdonare!!! No permitiré que lastimes a Serenity!!!- cabalgando se fue rápidamente rumbo al palacio

-+*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*+-

Puedo pasar majestad?

**Serenity-** Adelante Artemis pasa…dime?

**Artemis-** El rey a solicitado su presencia, me ha informado que es de carácter urgente y que la espera en su alcoba

**Serenity-** de caráter urgente?...sabes de lo que se trata?

**Artemis- **No majestad, solo me ha dicho que Le comunique que desea hablar con usted con urgencia

**Serenity- **Bueno voy entonces enseguida, chicas tendremos que dejar la conversación para después

**Minako**- NO!- grito con molestia- dígale a su rey que si todavía se considera un hombre venga a dar la cara, que no permitiremos que siga con sus mentiras!...vamos que espera Artemis vaya y dígaselo, ahora!

Artemis salio consternado para dar el recado a Endymion aun que aun no sabía como hacer tal cosa.

**Serenity-** O________O pero que te pasa- pregunto exaltada- por que le has pedido que diga tal cosa!

**Rei-** Minako hizo bien, ya no podemos permitir que te siga engañando

**Minako-** Seguro se ha enterado de que nosotros conocemos la verdad y da por hecho ya que te lo contaremos por eso te ha mandado a llamar

**Makoto-** Y claro seguramente para inventar algún cuento para justificarse

**Amy-** No podemos ocultarlo más Serenity, realmente Endymion nos decepciono

**Serenity-** de que ha-blan?…- dijo con voz cortada

Todas volvieron a dirigirse las mismas miradas de preocupación…

**Makoto-** Serenity…veras

**Serenity-** YA! POR DIANA, DIGANMELO AHORA, ESTOY CANSADA DE TANTA ESPERA…HABLEN AHORA!

**Minako-** Serenity, el te ha estado engañando todo este tiempo

**Serenity**- el…

**Rei-** Endymion… te ha engañado, a todos nosotros nos ha engañado

**Minako**- El tiene no es sincero Serenity

**Makoto-** Bueno una de la que estamos seguras

Serenity no había logrado enseguida maquinar nada de lo que habían dicho, seguía mirándolas con atención, esperando a comprender que tanto trataban de decirle, entre esos tartamudeos, susurros y palabras cortadas.

Ellas también se encontraban frustradas, no querían lastimarla, pero sabían que si no dejaban atrás tanta palabrería ella no entendería.

**Rei-** Serenity por Diana no lo entiendes, Endymion todo este tiempo te ha estado engañando con Beryl, se revuelcan mientras ella te dice que es tu amiga y el dice que te quiere!

Por fin callo aquel rayo, que la partió en dos, que le borro la sonrisa, el brillo, no pudo sentir nada, sus oídos se taparon y le fue faltando el aire, sintió que todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, y como poco a poco su vista se empezaba a nublar por las lágrimas que ya mojaban sus rostro.

Rei solo alcanzo a taparse la boca con las manos, para después abrazarla y pedirle perdón.

**Amy-** Princesa…

**Makoto-** Serenity nooo…

**Minako-** Princesa por favor, diga algo…me rompe el corazón verla así

Del rostro de Serenity solo pudo reflejarse una triste sonrisa que no mostraba más que dolor.

**Serenity-** No podía ser de otra forma – exclamo casi en susurro hablando como para si misma- pero tenia la esperanza… llegue a creer que podría amarme, nunca pensé que dolería tanto… pero fui yo la que decidió entregarse a este amor, aun estando consiente

de que al final saldría destrozada

**Minako-** Serenity…

**Serenity-** Estaré bien chicas…

**Rei-** Pero juro que se arrepentirá de lo que te hizo, nosotros nos encargaremos

**Serenity-** No tienen por que hacerlo, aquí la única culpable soy yo…- dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas y trataba de darse fortaleza- yo fui la que confundió todo, cuando no fue más que un contrato de nuestros reinos, un matrimonio arreglado por beneficio, nos obligo el deber, más yo fui la que se perdió, la que perdió la realidad…el jamás me juro amor al momento de hacer este trato, ni tampoco fidelidad, así que si alguien tiene la culpa de todo este dolor que ahora me llena el alma, no soy más que yo, soy la única responsable de mi sufrimiento, ahora tengo que soportar, y pagar por mis desaciertos…

**Makoto-** NO DIGAS ESO! TU NO TIENES LA CULPA!

**Serenity-** Todo acto tiene una consecuencia, ahora pago por a ver accedido a este matrimonio que al final no sirvió de nada, pues mis padres están muertos y Milenio sigue sitiada por los enemigos, por ser tan débil, por ser tan infantil, por creer que por más difíciles que sean las cosas siempre habrá un final feliz, por no abrir los ojos a la realidad, por no crecer y entender que todo se basa en política, poder, conveniencia, tratos, es lo único que existe!

**Minako**- Serenity, por favor no nos gusta oírte hablar así, tu eres un ser maravilloso, el fue el ciego que no supo valorarte…vámonos princesa de este lugar...marchémonos y dejemos a toda esta gente, no tenemos necesidad de seguir aguantando esto.

**Serenity-** Marcharnos? Y por que tendría que hacerlo?...Esto fue un acuerdo que firme, yo soy la esposa, reina de Erusión, señora del rey de este lugar, ese fue el acuerdo y tengo que cumplir con mi papel, le di mi palabra a mis padres y no pienso romperla

**Rei-** Pero Serenity, estoy segura que ellos no desean que la pases tan mal, ellos apoyarían el que dejaras esto

**Serenity-** Tal vez, pero no puedo irme así, tengo que lograr que este matrimonio sea útil en algo, siendo la reina de Erusion usare todo el poder para recuperar Milenio, su gloria y su vida…ayudare a mi pueblo, esa fue la finalidad de esta unión, no es así?...no descansare hasta ver a Milenio tal y como fue…

**Amy-** Yo comprendo tu sentir Serenity pero es demasiado

**Makoto-** No puedes permitir que pisen así tu orgullo

**Serenity-** Más pisado estaría si me marchara con este dolor y sin haber hecho nada, con las manos vacías, y llorando penas ya irremediables, dejando solo a mí pueblo cuando yo soy su esperanza… a ver pagado tan caro algo y ni si quiera conseguir un favor…no, no me iré, le guste a quien le guste yo soy la nueva reina de este lugar y la reina de Milenio de Plata…

-+*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*+-

._____.u quiero decir que tal vez para muchas de las lectoras y lectores no les sea de su agrado este capitulo ¬¬U realmente lo pensé y lo pensé para ver si cambiaba de rumbo la historia…pero bueno decidí mejor no hacerlo por cuestiones de que me hago después bolas y si no sigo la línea tal y como mi mente desarrollo la historia después ya no sabre ni que escribir … en fin ahí les dejo la actualización y pues espero sus comentarios, regaños, criticas constructivas y destructivas jajajajaja XD consejos, saludos, chismes…ah lo que sea jajaja X)

Espero les gustara el capitulo…n__________nU y como siempre una disculpa por la demora.

Como ven ya se descubrió todo… de hecho ya todo mundo se entero ¬¬U así es la gente de comunicativa…Endymion esta que llora en los rincones, Diamante lo quiere picotear con sus espada y descuartizarlo, Beryl ya se canso de esperar (por cierto saben por que andaba tan enojada en este capitulo…bueno ya lo sabrán en el que sigue jajaja XD), las chicas estresaron con tantas vueltas que le dieron al asunto y bueno pues Serenity la esta pasando muy mal…pero pues se puso en plan de ni pensarlo no dejare que se libren de mi tan fácil …( bueno algo así) - no me agrada pero bueno…

Y sip en el próximo capitulo estarán cara a cara después de destapada la verdad, la pregunta del millo ¿lo mandara otra vez a dormir al sofá?

Pronto conocerán de donde vienen los traumas y actitudes de Beryl…¬¬U

Por cierto muchas gracias por sus reviews… me ayudan muchísimo

**aridenere –** Pues que te digo *_________* gracias por tomarte un tiempo para escribirme y dejarme tu comentario! No sabes que alegría me da que te guste la historia y créeme la afortunada soy yo por lograr que personas como tu, lean mi historia y me dejen su notita gracias…y pues espero te haya gustado este capitulo , nos vemos! :)

**varonesa –** Ninguna persona creo que disfrute ser engañada…y si el problema de Endymion es que no sabe lo que quiere, pero principalmente que no libera sus verdaderos sentimientos, de alguna manera se reprime…muchas gracias por tu comentario y si tratare de no hacer sufrir mucho a Serenity…bye bye : )

**Maritza –** Siii! Es un tonto! Que se deja llevar fácilmente… pero bueno ya se dara topes contra la pared cuando descubra lo que le espera …gracias por el comentario nos vemos :) espero te gustara este capitulo.

**salyluna –** Si lo se tardo mucho en actualizar, pero me es muy difícil…pero bueno si regrese después de siglos y le dejo otro capitulo, espero te haya gustado y si muero ya salir de vacaciones para que pueda escribir un poco más, gracias por escribir nos leemos bye bye : )

**marya114 –** Jaja todas odiamos a Beryl! Pero no te creas Serenity también la hará pasar corajes y dificultades…no y espera a ver a la chicas…ahora si las hicieron enojar … bueno gracias por escribir saludos, espero te gustara el capitulo bye : )

**yumi_** –Holaaaaa…muchas gracias por tu comentario y créeme que me sirve mucho y lo tomare muy en cuenta, de hecho a mi se me esta haciendo que ya va muy lenta la historia…tratare de hacer algo con los capitulos y tomarme más tiempo…gracias por tu comentario nos leemos bye bye : ) muchos saludos

**serenatenoh –** Holaaa muchisimas gracias por tomarte un tiempo y escribirme y sobre todo por leer la historia te mando un saludo y espero te haya gustado este capitulo… bye : )

**patty ramirez de chiba –** Y ya lo descubrió…en este capitulo no se ve muy bien como se siente realmente ante tal situación, de algún modo se siente muy dolida y por eso mismo no quiere que le tengan lastima sus amigas o que la consideren débil, en el próximo capitulo podrán ver un poco más de su sentir, bueno espero te haya gustado gracias por los comentarios, bye bye : )

**Isis Janet –** Si ambos sufrirán mucho, y ahí estará Beryl para echar más leña al fuego …bueno muchas gracias por escribir y por leer la historia, espero disfrutaras de este capitulo, ¿Qué te pareció que todos ya se enteraran? Nos leemos bye bye : )

**sailor lady –** No y eso que aun no han entrado en acción completamente, tal vez Serenity les haya dicho que no hicieran nada, pero no ellas no se quedaran con las manos cruzadas, mujeres unidas teman!!! Jajaja XD Espera a que Endymion sienta las consecuencias de sus actos, aun que bueno seguirá metiendo la pata y mucho…ahhh hombres … no entendí lo de Amy??...ahi luego me explicas… espero pronto actualizar… bye bye : ) muchos saludos

**Cherrie –** Créeme no tardara mucho en darse cuenta, a ver como arreglara las cosas ahora… gracias por tu comentario espero te guste el capitulo y nos leemos pronto bye :)

**Malistrix –** Muchas gracias *__________* prometo seguir escribiendo para subir lo más pronto que pueda los capítulos siguientes …muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos …bye bye : )

**Susy Granger –** Bueno yo creo que no solo los hombre en realidad todos podemos hacer daño a las personas, por eso uno tiene que ser consiente para tratar de no hacerlo…Y pues estar sola tiene muchas veces sus ventajas pero…bueno no todos los hombres son iguales : ) por suerte! jajaja…espero te haya gustado el capitulo y gracias por tu mensaje… bye bye : ) saludos

**jokkisere86** – Holaa muchas gracias por tu sugerencia y comentario… Serenity apenas empezara a recorrer el calvario de sentir tantas cosas, en fin no te adelantare que va hacer pero buenoooo…( x mi part a mi me daria asco estar con un hombre tan mujeriego, q se acostó con cuanta se le cruzo) jojojo me dio mucha risa…y estoy de acuerdo y te diré aun que no me lo crean soy feminista 1000% jajaja hay días en que como me da por odiar al genero masculino x)…ah pero amiga descuida sufrirá, y sufrirá mucho aun no decido como terminara la historia…pero pues de que Endymion la pasara mal la pasara …tratare de hacerlos más largos …nos vemos bye bye : )

**NeoReina-sailormoon** – Jaja lo se … yo también pero bueno ya viene lo mejor Serenity en accion! Jejeje …gracias por escribir…saludos bye bye : )

Tengo ganas de darle un su buen sopapo a Endi...pero tambien a Beryl -argh!-...me tienen furiosa los dos...y tambien los tapaderas...solo espero que cuando Serena se entere, haga sufria Endy (lo amo,pero no se vale engañar)...bueno chica...espero tu proxima actualización...cuidate. Bye.

**pichicoy –**hay mil gracias! *_____________*…pero prometo tratar de no tardarme otro siglo …enserio mil gracias por seguir al pendiente de esta historia y pues que te digo espero te haya gustado este capitulo gracias por tomarte un ratito para dejarme tu mensaje nbye bye : )

BUENO YA EN GENERAL MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS Y TODOS LOS QUE SE HAN TOMADO EL TIEMPESITO DE DEJARME SU COMENTARIO EN ESTE CAPITULO Y EN LOS ANTERIORES MIL Y UN GRACIAS! LO VALORO MUCHISIMO, ME ANIMA Y ME AYUDA PARA INSPIRARME JEJEJE…

BUENO Y CLARO A TODAS LAS PERSONA QUE LEEN ESTE FIC MIL GRACIAS POR LEERLO Y PUES ESPERO SIGA SIENDO DE SU AGRADO!

NOS LEEMOS MUY PRONTO!

SALUDOS!

CELEDRIAN MOON :)


	25. Nocturno de soledad

**Serenity-** Marcharnos? Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?...Esto fue un acuerdo que firme, yo soy la esposa, reina de Erusión, señora del rey de este lugar, ese fue el acuerdo y tengo que cumplir con mi papel, le di mi palabra a mis padres y no pienso romperla

**Rei-** Pero Serenity, estoy segura que ellos no desean que la pases tan mal, ellos apoyarían el que dejaras esto

**Serenity-** Tal vez, pero no puedo irme así, tengo que lograr que este matrimonio sea útil en algo, siendo la reina de Erusion usare todo el poder para recuperar Milenio, su gloria y su vida…ayudare a mi pueblo, esa fue la finalidad de esta unión, no es así?...no descansare hasta ver a Milenio tal y como fue…

**Amy-** Yo comprendo tu sentir Serenity pero es demasiado

**Makoto-** No puedes permitir que pisen así tu orgullo

**Serenity-** Más pisado estaría si me marchara con este dolor y sin haber hecho nada, con las manos vacías, y llorando penas ya irremediables, dejando solo a mí pueblo cuando yo soy su esperanza… a ver pagado tan caro algo y ni si quiera conseguir un favor…no, no me iré, le guste a quien le guste yo soy la nueva reina de este lugar y la reina de Milenio de Plata…

**CAPITULO**

**23**

"**NOCTURNO DE SOLEDAD"**

"_Ahora me siento vacía, solo se escucho silencio, aun no encuentro la luz que me salve, todo está en sombras...la soledad reina el lugar y todos se encuentran ocultos, esperando un nuevo amanecer…"_

Endymion- ¿qué pasa, por qué has tardado tanto?- pregunto desesperado el pelinegro al ver entrar a Artemis

Artemis- bueno su alteza lo que sucede…

Endymion- ¿Dónde está Serenity?

Artemis- Lo qué pasa es que está hablando con sus damas

Endymion- Eso ya lo se!- exclamo con molestia- pero te dije que le dijeras que era de medida urgente lo que yo tengo que hablar con ella.

Artemis- Se lo eh informado tal cual me lo dijo majestad, pero las doncellas han mandado a decirle que si quiere hablar con su alteza vaya hasta donde se encuentran, que ellas no permitirán que le mienta más.

Si algo de color quedaba en el rostro de Endymion, las palabras de Artemis lo habían eliminado por completo, no podía creer que todo lo que estaba pasando fuera real, le parecía un horrible pesadilla, de la cual a los dioses pedía despertar pronto.

Endymion- Retírate Artemis-ordeno el pelinegro

Artemis- Espero las cosas vayan bien majestad- exclamo con una reverencia

Endymion- Gracias- contesto, con una pequeña sonrisa de su apagado rostro

Solo se escucho la puerta cerrarse al salir Artemis de la habitación, después un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar, ahora solo sentado en una de las sillas con sus manos tapando su rostro, pensando en lo que haría, con dudas, con tanta frustración, y sobre todo el temor que estaba sobre él, rodeándolo, atormentándolo.

De pronto todo ese silencio, todo esos pensamientos se interrumpieron; alguien había entrado a la habitación, azotando de tal manera la puerta que incluso los ventanales del otro extremo de la habitación habían vibrado, cuando el pelinegro alzo la vista solo pudo ver un rostro lleno de furia, ahí estaba ella, la mujer que lo volvía loco, por la que había puesto en peligro toda su vida, a su princesa, por la que se había vuelto un ser tan despreciable.

Beryl- Así que aquí estabas, te llevo buscando horas!

Endymion- Discúlpame Beryl pero tengo cosas importantes que atender

Beryl- Y acaso estas insinuando que yo no soy importante

Endymion- No, por favor no pongas palabras en mi boca, yo jamás eh dicho eso

Beryl- Entonces?!...qué acaso solo me vez como una más de tus putas?...claro solo me vas a ver cuando quieres acostarte conmigo!

Endymion- Beryl, ahorita no!...te lo pido, no quiero discutir, tengo muchos problemas en este momento.- dijo con voz cansada

Beryl- Problemas?!...problemas serán los que yo te causare- exclamo llena de furia- ahora mismo iré con la estúpida de Serenity a contarle todo, le diré como nos hemos divertido en su cara y…

Endymion- Pues ve maldita sea, pero cállate de una buena vez y déjame tranquilo- la interrumpió con fastidio- total ya a esta hora ha de estar enterada de todo…ahhh maldición!- grito con frustración mientras se volvía a tapar el rostro con sus manos.

En ese momento el rostro de Beryl se ilumino por completo, si bien ella hubiera querido ser quien le dijera todo, se daba por bien servida, ahora estaba segura que había triunfado, ya que seguramente Serenity despreciaría a Endymion y se largaría dejándole el camino libre y el trono vacio a la nueva señora y soberana de toda Erusión y de su rey.

Beryl- Entonces ya lo sabe todo, Endymion sabes lo que eso significa- dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza- ahora tu compromiso seguramente se romperá, después de todo Milenio de Plata ya no sirve de nada, podremos vivir libremente nuestro amor, querido mío!...pero por qué esa cara?- pregunto con molestia al notar la cara seria y de enojo del pelinegro-deberías de festejar como yo!

Endymion- Pues lamento no compartir tu entusiasmo en estos momentos-exclamo con fastidio mientras se zafaba bruscamente de los brazos de Beryl- en estos momentos necesito estar solo, así que por favor déjame solo Beryl

Beryl- Sabes que espero ver tus promesas cumplidas verdad?

Endymion- Lo sé Beryl…pero ahorita déjame en paz, tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza

Beryl- Muy bien Endymion, te dejare por ahora…pero recuerda todas tus promesas…que te mejores cariño- dijo por ultimo con una gran risa mientras salía de la habitación.

-*********************************************-

Rei- Entonces ¿Qué vas hacer ahora?-pregunto la pelinegra después de un rato

Serenity- Pues ocuparme rápidamente de todo lo necesario para recuperar Milenio, es lo único para lo que viviré desde hoy, no descansare hasta recuperar la antigua gloria de mi amado hogar.

Amy- Y sabes que cuentas con nosotras!

Minako- Estaremos a tu lado sirviéndote hasta que Diana no los permita

Serenity- Lo sé, más ahora ya no necesitare sus servicios como damas, si no como lo que son las guerreras de Milenio, las cuatro grandes capitanas y guardianas del reino de Plata.

Makoto- Al fin!!!- grito con emoción-eso de ser considerada una niñita indefensa ya me estaba cansando

Amy-Pero no crees que se molestaran al saber que les estuvimos ocultando los poderes que tenemos los elegidos para proteger Milenio

Serenity- Eso no me importa ahora, ellos no son los únicos que pudieron guardar secretos

Minako- Estoy de acuerdo! No están en calidad moral de reclamar nada

Rei- Entonces que así sea, de nuevo a los campos de batalla, a luchar por nuestro amado hogar!

Minako- Por toda esa gente que nos necesita!

Amy- Por el hermoso paraíso!

Makoto- Por Diana!

Serenity- Por los reyes de Milenio!

Por los reyes!- secundaron las cuatro, mientras se tomaban de la mano, renovando los votos que desde jóvenes habían aceptado, proteger con su vida si era necesario Milenio de Plata y a su querida princesa. Y esta vez no se permitirían volver a fallar.

-************************************************-

Luna- Por Diana se puede saber qué es este escándalo?-pregunto la mujer, a la entrada del palacio después de oír el alboroto que se escuchaba afuera.- Capitán Diamante, se puede saber qué esta pasando?

Más él no presto atención a la mujer, estaba más que ocupado, dándose de palabras con Kunsite, la discusión aumentaba a cada segundo, incluso los criados que se encontraban de espectadores de la escena, no dudaban que en cuestión de segundos aquella riña se convirtiera en un verdadero duelo de espadas.

Kunsite- Sera mejor que te largues de una buena vez

Diamante- El problema no es contigo, así es que apártate

Kunsite- Ya te dije que no se te permitirá el acceso al palacio, hasta que te retractes de tus intenciones.

Diamante- Quítate de mi camino Kunsite o no respondo de mi, ese a quien tu llamas rey no es más que un perro maldito, que ha humillado a mi princesa!

Kunsite- Y eso es algo que a ti no te corresponde arreglar!

Diamante- Desconozco de sus costumbres, incluso de sus reglas morales, aun que dudo que exista alguna- dijo mientras miraba con desprecio a todos los que se encontraban ahí- pero yo jure defender a mi princesa de cualquier persona, y eso incluye a tu rey.

Kunsite- No seas necio!

Luna- Basta Diamante!

Diamante- Sabes cuánto te quiero y respeto Luna, pero en esta ocasión te tengo que pedir que no intervengas.

Luna- Diamante por favor- exclamo con tono de desesperación- no compliques las cosas, estamos en Erusion, en su reino, comprende!

Kunsite-Hazle caso a la dama y evítate problemas, el castigo en este reino por atentar en contra de la vida del rey, es la horca!

Diamante- Qué acaso no entiendes?!-grito- tal acción es tan miserable, acaso si hubiera sido tu rey el ofendido, tu no buscarías vengarlo?

Kunsite- No te equivoques que no soy como tú, yo no iría en búsqueda de la princesa para acabar con su vida, según esto para así recuperar el honor de Endymion –Contesto con desprecio- piensas que con matar al rey se arreglara todo?! Ja, si que eres estúpido

Diamante- Yo no espero que un ser como tú me entienda, y tampoco tengo tiempo ni intenciones de explicártelo- contesto – ya me eh cansado, ahora te pediré por última vez que te quites de mi camino!

Kunsite- Ya te dije que no!

Diamante- QUITATE! , tú no podrás evitar que le dé su merecido a ese cerdo

Kunsite- Mucho cuidado con tu legua al hablar de mi rey imbécil!

Diamante- No sé qué te puede ofender aquella palabra si todos ustedes los son! A su rey lo verán pronto atravesado por mi espada!

Luna- Por Diana calla Diamante, te lo suplico!

Kunsite- No creo que ni siquiera llegues a ver de lejos a mi rey, antes de ello tendrás que pasar por mí y dudo que puedas hacerlo.

Diamante- Odiaría tener que hacer tal cosa pero si no existe más remedio así será, y te aconsejo que no confíes tanto en cual será tu suerte, podrías ser tu quien no pasara de esta noche.

Kunsite- Lo dudo, pero en dado caso de que las cosas se dieran así, aun tendrías que pasar por los tres generales restantes y claro por el ejercito completo de Erusión- contesto mofándose- por más que fueras el más fuerte guerrero de este mundo, y disculpa que me cause risa, realmente no creo posible que logres llegar hasta Endymion con vida, no lo ves?! Eres uno contra miles, que puedes hacer tú solo contra los cuatro generales y el ejercito de Erusión?! jajaja

Sabía que Kunsite tenía razón, el no tenía posibilidades de salir con éxito, así lograra derrotar a los cuatro generales, aun tendría que pasar por cientos de soldados, pero aun así había jurado no permitir que alguien lastimara a Serenity.

Diamante cerró los puños con furia, cada vez su respiración era más acelerada, todos estaban en tención, y nadie se atrevía a intervenir, solo permanecían callados, Diamante miraba a su contrincante con odio, mientras que Kunsite lo veía con burla, de repente una voz intervino, causando la impresión de todos, era una mujer que sin más se había plantado delante de Kunsite, con una mirada retadora, cortando la sonrisa de este.

Minako- El no está solo!- exclamo con voz recia- y será mejor que no te atrevas a tocarle ni un cabello.

Kunsite- Qué haces tú aquí?!... no deberías meterte en esto, por favor puede retirarse madame.

Minako- Yo te lo eh dicho, Diamante no está solo y si piensas levantar la espada contra uno de mi reino, tendrás que luchar también contra mi

Kunsite- Muy bien Diamante, ya vi que no estás solo, está aquí una de las damas de compañía de la princesa para defenderte…-exclamo con burla a este, para después dirigirse a Minako- hay por favor madame márchese al castillo y deje de decir tanta incoherencia, lo que menos quiero es que usted salga lastimada.

Diamante- Hazle caso y márchate, esto es mi problema

Minako- Sabes que no es así, si se trata de Serenity también es mi problema- le contesto con molestia- Diamante yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que estás haciendo, pero si vas a provocar una estupidez no me queda más que luchar contigo, aun que al final nos terminen matando a ambos.

Kunsite- Hay que bonito!- dijo con un tono de fastidio, y lleno de celos- no me digas que terminaras sacrificándote por este imbécil, acaso tenemos aquí una historia de amor que desconozco?!

Minako- Y entonces, que piensas hacer?-pregunto a Diamante, ignorando completamente el comentario de Kunsite- nos vamos a tener casi, casi que suicidar?!

Diamante- Minako no puedo soportar que Serenity sufra, cuando ella se entere…ese mal nacido debe pagar por lo que le hizo…

Minako- No es el momento Diamante, ahora lo importante es recuperar Milenio y para eso te necesitamos vivo, bueno nos necesitan vivos.

Diamante se quedo unos minutos callado, para después solo asentir.

Diamante- Estaré en la posada del pueblo- exclamo a la rubia, mientras subía a su caballo y se marchaba sin mirar a nadie.

Luna- Ya se termino su divertido espectáculo del día de hoy, se pueden marchar a sus deberes.- dijo después de unos minutos con cara de pocos amigos, ya que algunos de los sirvientes pertenecientes a Erusion se estaban poniendo rebeldes, más viendo la situación decidieron mejor marcharse.

Todos se habían ido incluso Luna, aun no muy convencida de que fuera lo mejor; dejando solos a Kunsite y a Minako la cual aun lo veía con molestia.

Kunsite- Bueno ya se ha marchado, al parecer su novio le ha hecho caso madame- dijo gélidamente

Minako- Novio?...de qué habla?!

Kunsite- Realmente hermoso, una acción tan romántica, el defender al amado de tal manera dispuesta a perder incluso su vida…aun que le recomiendo que no haga tales escenitas, no le ayudan a él en nada, solo hacen que me cause más risa y lastima...sabe que es lo más gracioso de todo, que ambos se veían tan confiados, como si un guerrero y una dama pudieran derrotar a todas las fuerzas de Erusión.

Minako- Se equivoca, yo sabía que seguramente perderíamos la vida si él decidía pelear, pero también estaba segura que por lo menos acabaríamos con alguno que otro general.

Kunsite- acabaríamos? Jajaja mi señora, por favor…me da mucha ternura escucharla incluirse.

Minako- Sabe, me arrepiento de haber detenido a Diamante, bien daría mi vida como pago, si a cambio de eso pudiera romperle el cuello con mis manos.

Kunsite- pues para mi seria una honor que sus manos recorrieran mi cuerpo

Minako- La única manera en que mis manos tocarían su cuerpo ya se la dije

Kunsite- Pues yo moriría feliz en sus brazos, mi señora.

Minako- Los dioses le sonrieron a Erusion y a usted esta noche general, porque quizás en estos momentos estaría usted ya en el infierno, y le recomiendo no juegue mucho con su suerte general que hoy me ha encontrado de buen humor, pero la próxima vez tal vez no corra con el mismo éxito.

Kunsite simplemente le dirigió una sonrisa con un pequeño tono de burla, y le hizo una reverencia.

Kunsite- Como usted diga, mi señora…pero en estos momentos no debería estar acompañando a la reina Serenity, después de todo es ese su deber.

Minako- Hay claro, creo que aun no se ha enterado… -contesto con una sonrisa complaciente- nuestra señora ha decidido que no escondamos más nuestras identidades, por lo que hare mi correcta presentación ante usted general, soy Venus senshi, capitana de la tropas del norte y guardiana del reino de plata.

Solo algunos del palacio se habían enterado del percance que se había dado con Kunsite y Diamante, la mayoría era sirvientes los cuales su jornada terminaba mucho más tarde, de las doncellas solo Venus había estado presente, y había llegado hasta su habitación tan fastidiada y cansada que solo se acostó en la cama y cerro lo ojos para quedar completamente dormida tal como Rei su compañera de habitación.

-************************************************-

_Solo existen las sombras y en ellas me parece de repente que estas aquí…escucho tu voz, huelo tu esencia, ¿por qué no me hablas? no…no eres tú, es solo el eco y tú aroma que ha quedado…_

Endymion por su parte aun permanecía sentado a oscuras en aquella silenciosa habitación, inconsciente completamente del tiempo que había transcurrido desde que Beryl había salido del lugar, ignorando todo lo que había pasado afuera del palacio, ignorando también las varias horas que llevaba sentado ahí, sin pararse, mirando el vacio, esperando y esperando que en algún momento se abriera la puerta y entrara por ella Serenity.

Solo quería verla, escuchar de sus labios que no lo odiaba, que no lo aborrecía, que no se marcharía y lo dejaría.

El tiempo paso, y sentía su cuerpo más y más cansado, pero no quería dormir, lo único que deseaba era verla, era hablar con ella, explicarle.

Más ella nunca llego.

_Desde ahora solo en las sombras te amare y te odiare, correrán mis lagrimas pero nadie más la vera caer, nadie escuchara mis suspiros, ni los desgarradores gritos de mi alma destrozada, sola, frágil…llorando mi dolor…_

Después de despedirse y convencer a las chicas de que se encontraba bien, y pedir que la dejaran sola, se marcho a uno de los pequeños cuartos que se encontraban hasta los últimos rincones del castillo, habitaciones sencillas que por lo general eran utilizadas para los sirvientes de los cargos más bajos.

Serenity había logrado fortaleza la cual aun ignoraba de donde la había sacado, pero tenía un temor inmenso, temía que Endymion la estuviera buscando, y no, ella no quería verlo, no podía, mínimo aun no, sabía que si lo hacía seguramente todo la fuerza que había juntado se iría para abajo, terminaría por desmoronarse ante él.

Por lo tanto tenía que ganar un poco de tiempo antes de enfrentarlo, antes de volverse aquella mujer a la que no le importaría más él, la que se olvidaría de ser esposa, mujer, compañera para convertirse solamente en gobernante.

Para eso había decidido descansar y a la vez ocultarse en aquellas habitaciones, dudaba completamente que Endymion llegara a pensar por algún momento que ella se encontraría ahí.

Serenity- No puedo seguir así- dijo con un hilo de voz casi imperceptible-mi cuerpo tiembla y no puedo detenerlo, mi corazón se siente oprimido y no puedo liberarlo, me cuesta respirar y mi alma me nubla la mente, no han dejado de correr las lagrimas y no siento aun ningún alivio, aun me sigo sintiendo inundada…

Su mirada se perdía en el vacío, permanecía acostada, quieta…

Serenity- No puedo evitar odiarlo…tal vez no hubiera sido tan doloroso si él no me hubiera engañado…yo sabía que amaba a otra persona, pero creí qué le había olvidado, ¿para qué me dijo entonces que me quería? Realmente creí que me había ganado su corazón…siento tanto coraje, tanto enojo…hubiera sido mil veces menos doloroso el que solo no me amara, después de todo nadie puede controlar al corazón ni decidir a quién amar, eso lo entendería, incluso le hubiera dado su libertad para que fuera feliz si el me lo hubiera pedido ,si me hubiera dicho la verdad, pero lo que no puedo entender es porque ha jugado conmigo, me dio esperanzas, había necesidad?...porque me siento usada?, tal vez porque creo que todas sus mentiras fueron para lograr acostarse conmigo, tener algo más para coleccionar. No sintió amor, ni si quiera cariño…solo fui una mujer a la cual impusieron.

Pero lo amo y eso es lo peor del caso, cada segundo me atormenta, cada segundo me siento más sola, cada instante que pasa te pido oh Diana por que este dolor desaparezca, porque cada instante que pasa se menos como soportarlo.

Como borrar todo lo que ha pasado, todo lo que viví a su lado y seguir adelante, como si no importara?...es como si el dolor fuera infinito, quiero tu auxilio oh Diana, dame fortaleza y ayúdame a que esta agonía desaparezca, que todo lo que siento por él, incluso los malos sentimientos desaparezcan, solo quiero que sea una persona más, que su recuerdo no me siga atormentando, que pueda reconstruirme y encontrar la fuerza y el temple que necesito para llevar acabo mi misión.

Ya basta, basta- exclamo mientras se secaba las lagrimas acomodaba sus almohadas- por hoy no llorare más, debo descansar por que mañana será un día más largo y más difícil que hoy …nadie me vera llorar…y menos él.

-************************************************-

Diamante había llegado a una de las posadas del pueblo, tratando aun de controlar la furia que sentía correr por su cuerpo.

Pidió una habitación a la posadera y se marcho a esta.

Por más que intento conciliar el sueño no lo logro, deambulo por toda la habitación, pasaban las horas y a pesar de sentir su cuerpo exhausto su mente no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño.

De repente se paro en seco, se acerco rápidamente a la mesilla que tenia a su lado, saco un Pedazo de papel y empezó a escribir en él.

Diamante- Muy bien, con esto bastara por ahora- exclamo con un suspiro, doblando el papel y recostándose en la cama para tratar esta vez de dormir un poco.

A las primeras horas de la mañana, Diamante dio a un sirviente la carta y le dio indicaciones, pago unas cuantas monedas a este por su servicio, y regreso a la posada para desayunar.

-************************************************-

_Festejo mi triunfo pues pronto podre salir de las sombras…y realizar lo que eh construido en mi mente…ahora soy yo…_

-Se puede saber por qué tan feliz?

Beryl- hoy hay que festejar!...es un día maravilloso mi pequeña Molly

Molly- pero festejar por qué?

Beryl- simple, saluda a la nueva reina de Erusión

Molly- De qué hablas?

Beryl- La princesita se acaba de enterar de mi relación con Endymion, así que es cuestión de horas para que ella no exista más en su vida, por lo tanto tampoco en el reino!- dijo mientras daba giros por todo el lugar

Molly- Y como esta ella?...pobre me imagino

Beryl- pobre?-dijo deteniéndose en seco- te has hecho muy amiga de ella, no?...no hagas que dude de tu lealtad quieres

Molly- Beryl, no digas eso yo estoy en deuda contigo

Beryl- Que bueno que tienes presente eso, porque tu mejor que nadie sabe que no es bueno tenerme de enemiga, y también lo que le hago a los traidores!, verdad?

Molly- Sí, Beryl lo sé…no pienso traicionarte

Beryl- Bueno, entonces festejemos niña, ve por unas copas, la noche es larga y mi alegría es mucha!

La joven hizo caso y llevo dos copas y una botella de lo que parecía ser vino.

Beryl tomo la botella y sirvió la bebida en las copas, entregándole una a Molly

Beryl- muy bien brindemos-dijo alzando su copa- por mi triunfo y porque por fin lograre mi venganza con todos los de Erusion

Molly- Siempre me eh preguntado qué es lo que realmente buscas, por un momento pienso que en verdad amas a Endymion pero otra veces pareciera ser que lo único que te importa es el poder? Qué es lo que realmente quieres Beryl?

Beryl- Molly, Molly…eres tan estúpida, toda la gente que piense que solo quiero poder se equivoca-contesto con voz seria- desde que conocí a Endymion lo eh amado, un amor que no se compara al de nadie, es al único hombre que eh amado en realidad, y claro que me complace ser la soberana de Erusión, pero no por las razones que piensas, yo querría a Endymion aun si él fuera un simple soldado, lo que quiero conseguir al volverme señora y ama de este lugar es vengarme de todos los que me hicieron daño, de todos los que me humillaron…

Molly- Que te hicieron?...quienes?

Beryl- Bueno tal vez…creo que tenemos tiempo para que te cuente una historia, una historia que sucedió hace muchos años, cuando aun yo era muy joven…

-************************************************-

^o^ fin del capitulo 23!

-************************************************-

JOJOJOJOJO FIN DEL CAPITULO!

BUENO AQUÍ YA LES EH PRESENTADO POR FIN EL CAPITULO 23…LO IBA A DIVIDIR EN DOS PERO MEJOR NO =____________________=

COMO VERAN LAS COSAS SIGUEN DE CABEZA KUNSITE Y DIAMANTE CASI DECLARANDO GUERRA, MINAKO QUE SALIO AL RESCATE YA SACO SU TITULO JAJAJAJAJA CON SU CASI, CASI NO SOY UNA SIMPLE DAMA! JAJAJAJA X) …ENYDMION POBRE SIGUE ESPERANDO A QUE LLEGUE SERENITY Y ELLA NI LLEGA NI LLEGARA AMBOS SUFREN POBRE SERE, ENDYMION SE LO MERECE ¬¬ TRAIDOR INFAME. Y HABLANDO DE TRAIDORES BUENO MÁS BIEN DE TRAIDORAS O____________________O MOLLY ES UNA DE ELLAS! SI NUESTRA QUERIDA Y AMABLE MOLLY, ES AMIGOSA DE BERYL POR ASI DECIRLO…WAAA…

BUENO Y EL CAPITULO QUE CONTINUA EMPIEZA CON LA HISTORIA RELATADA POR BERYL DE SU INFANCIA TRAUMATICA NAAAAAAAA…LA VERDAD NI TANTO ELLA QUE SE TOMA LAS COSAS MUY ENSERIO! LA VERDAD…

JOJO POR CIERTO KUNSITE AHORA PIENSA QUE MINAKO Y DIAMANTE TIENEN UNA RELACIÓN AMOROSA, ASI QUE KUNSITE SERA MUY MUY MALO CON DIAMANTE, ES QUE BUENO LO ODIA, LE TIENE CELOS, LE ESTA QUITANDO A SU CORAZONSITO, JAJAJAJA POBRE TAMBIEN LA VA A PASAR MUY MAL…HAY EL AMOR, EL AMOR CUANTO DUELE, Y CUANTOS PROBLEMAS TE TRAE JAJAJAJA XD SOBRE TODO CUANDO TIENES MALENTENDIDOS, Y HACES CONJETURAS APRESURADAS…

ME DESPIDO Y NOS LEEMOS PARA LA OTRA J

marya114- Hola pues las cosas no van muy bien, la verdad Serenity le va a costar mucho trabajo mantenerse fuerte, pero bueno lo esta intentando, el por su parte ya la está pasando mal, primero la conciencia, ya después la ira pasando peor, reconciliación si hay o no pues no te lo puedo decir, se perdería el suspenso jejeje X), y si estoy muy de acuerdo con lo que escribes, pienso lo mismo el que traiciona una vez seguramente lo vuelve hacer… :s cosas de la vida ni modos hay que aprender a ser fuertes y a valorarnos como personas. Muchos saludos y gracias por tu review

HEFINI84 HOLA! Muchísimas gracias, no sabes que feliz me siento de que te gustara esta historia ^^ pues te diré ellos ya tuvieron su historia anteriormente y pues quien sabe…jeje te dejare otro ratito con la duda, sin duda

Los mujeriegos se merecen el desprecio de una jojojo pero bueno ya se dara cuenta Endymion lo malo, malo que es jugar con las personas, gracias por tus comentarios y te dire que yo tampoco tengo 100% claro como acabara, aun le ando dando vueltas, pero pues ya veremos, por lo de mientras espero te gustara el capitulo bye bye :)

BlackLady_nlz

konichiwaaaaaa! Ahhhh genial me toco leer el de sin daños a terceros aun que no lo termine de leer todo, haaaa es un gusto encontrarte por estos rumbos Jejeje ^^muchísimas gracias no sabes me emociona tanto saber que siguen disfrutando de este fic, a pesar del montonón de retrasos que tengo … por eso mismo me prometí seguir con el fic hasta terminarlo.

Pues lamento decirte que si la pasara bastante mal Serenity…y pues somos raros siempre por lo general nos gusta la mala vida jajajaja

No Serenity no está embarazada aclarando eso, por suerte creo yo hubiera sido bastante trágico O______________o waaaaa…en fin gracias por tu review, bye bye :) muchos saludos!

adysere Hola muchas gracias ^^ me alegra saber que te gusta esta historia, no sabes agradezco muchos tus comentarios y sobre todo que leas esta historia, y pues le echara bastante fuerza y ganas para no derrumbarse de eso no hay duda, jajajajaja como le llueve a Endymion! Es que bueno esta bien una se indigna con estas cosas…y pues actualizado, espero hacerlo más seguido, tratare, tratare…nos vemos y de nueva cuenta gracias por tus comentarios y seguir la historia

Maritza Hola, n_______________nU jejeje sip descuida le va a ir muy mal y las cosas no son exactamente como ella les imaginaba aun va a tener que seguir su luchita si quiere lograr sus objetivo completamente. Pobre Endy la pasara mal siiiiiiiiiii…pero bueno ya veremos…gracias por tu comentarioooo! ^^ saludines! Que estes muy bien bye bye

chocobunny

Holitasss! Sip se pone cada día mejor, jajaja cada capitulo aumenta la tención en Erusion, pues como ves que no tuvo que dar tantas explicaciones Serenity no las necesito ni las quiso, pobresito : (

Pero tendrá que sufrir jajaja X) bueno saludos gracias por tu comentario bye bye : )

princesa lunar pues por ahorita anda concentrada en recuperar milenio bueno mínimo eso intenta y trata de aparentar fortaleza, pero pues bueno a veces la domina muy muy feo el dolor …yo igual espero actualizar pronto jejeje hasta yo me emociono escribiendo la historia muchos saludos chik bye

NeoReina-sailormoon Mujeres en acción…ñaña no Endy no sabe, realmente no sabe como ser humilde ni como salir del hoyo puede que se hunda más…no se…espero este capitulo te aclarara algunas cosillas, y pues en el siguiente habrá más trapitos al sol jejeje bueno muchos saludos!

Isis Janet

HOLA gracias por tu comentario yo enserio también espero no tardarme, U________________U es que muchas veces más que escribirlo me tardo más en subirlo jejeje bueno espero te gustara el capitulo saludines que andes muy bien ^^

sailor lady jojo que lindo tu bb… pues si ahí están las amigas paran abrirte los ojos, para mi eso es el deber de una amiga jeje…de Beryl ya ni remedio ella tiene su objetivo y ese es tener a Endymion y al reino en sus manos y no se va a detener hasta lograr su objetivo,asi tenga que hacer lo que tenga que hacer no se detendrá en cuento Endymion …haaaa me estresooo! Escribiendo sobre el menso ¬¬…y de Diamante :D siiiii! Diamante espérenlo próximamente!!o con respecto a Amy y a las demás chicas empezaran a tener más protagonismo, por que ahora si pondrán manos a la obra

Muchas gracias por tu mensaje …^^ muchos saludos y espero te siga gustando esta historia

San** Y eso que Beryl no la a terminado de ver enojada y en su plan, jjojo pero tendrá tiempo, no te preocupes, le dará de vez en cuando su lección …pues ya viste no hizo mucho ¬¬ aun esta en otro mundo y no sabe ni que hacer, todo es tan nuevo para el, los remordimientos no son muy conocidos, pues personaje para ella aun no se si sacar a alguien más pero pues por ahora la principal competencia de Endymion por el corazón de Serenity es Diamante que bueno a comparación del que sale en el anime, este es lindo, lindo! Gracias por el review

aridenere

sacatelas babuchas! Jajaja me encanto esa expresión si, si va a sufrir, y la va a pasar mal y se va a dar tantos topes contra la pared que se va a matar demasiadas neuronas ^^U gracias por tu comentario bye bye

serenatenoh 2 holita gracias que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior espero este también te gustara...y no no demuestra debilidad aun trata de seguir fuerte gracias por el comentario bye bye : )

varonesa Si le ha dolido bastante, y la esta sufriendo por más que se haga la fuerte tiene el corazón hecho cachitos…gracias por el comentario y espero te gustara este capitulo bye :)

patty ramirez de chiba Hola gracias por dejarme tu comentario, espero este capitulo te gustara, no lo mando a dormir precisamente al sofá, pero si muy lejos de ella. Saludos : )

jokkisere86

hola! Pues como vez Diamante esta bien, todavía hay Diamante para rato, espero te gustara el capitulo, que vuelvan a un romance aun no se pero de que tendrá mucha más participación el en la historia si que la tendrá bye bye :)

yumi_ muchas gracias, y enserio que tomo muchísimo en cuenta sus comentarios y sugerencias como siempre se agradecen ya que me ayudan bastante, nos vemos :) que estes muy bien

alejandra n HOLA! Jeje gracias ^^ por leer esta historia, no lo mando al sofá pero ya no compartirá la misma cama que el bueno muchos saludos que estés bien y gracias por tu review

pichicoy

hola muchísimas gracias : ) …sip las cosas se ponen cada vez más difíciles para todos incluso para Beryl jajaja X) bueno un saludo bye bye:) gracias por leer la historia

Susy Granger Hola chika!...no sabes…como me alegran tus reviews.

Lo se T^T el script me mata! Y ya no lo había hecho pero pues se me facilita màs, y cuando me di cuenta ya iba con varios capítulos, jeje igual paso con mi otro fic de SM…pero pues no se ya creo terminar este así, no quiero cambiar el formato asi…pero muchísimas gracias por tu consejo :D lo de las caritas lo tratare de suprimir jajaja pero tengo un trauma y obsesión jajajaja XD desde siempre…pero bueno me alegra saber que te sigue gustando mi historia ^^ .

En otras cosas no te angusties, Diamante no tiene la intención de unirse ni hacer alianza con los malos, ante todo pensé para el un papel de personaje leal por sobre todas las cosas. Bueno gracias por el review y por seguir leyendo la historia bye bye : )


	26. Niebla

Como es que en un segundo todo desaparece, la vida trae tantas sorpresas y cambios que a nuestro parecer son estúpidos y confusos pero es algo que no se pude evitar, pero como culpar a la vida de nuestros actos, de nuestras decisiones, de la suciedad en nuestras almas…

Quiza debamos creer que todo sucede por una razón, tal vez la vida de Beryl tenía que ser así, eso no se pude saber, el hubiera sido nunca sirve en estas circunstancias. Tal vez ella jamás se imagino que sería de su vida, ni tampoco el resultados de sus decisiones, las cuales buenas o malas la colocaron en la posición en la que está ahora, convertida en una mujer que es capaz de lo que sea por lograr lo que quiere.

Aun que desde muy pequeña ella siempre fue caprichosa y manipuladora, incluso a su corta edad sabía muy bien que hacer para que sus padres le dieran lo que ella quisiera, después de todo ella nació en el ceno de una familia bastante adinerada, y siendo hija única no le costaba mucho lograr acaparar la atención sin tener que compartir nada.

Pasando los años Beryl se convirtió en una de las doncellas más pretendidas del reino, los hijos de las mejores familias visitaban constantemente la casa de la familia, para conseguir que la joven accediera a comprometerse con ellos, más Beryl le parecían mosquitos que molestaban a sus alrededor, le molestaba la idea de que la quisieran usar como adorno, no ella no se conformaría con cualquier fulanito que tuviera dinero.

En una ocasión llego una carta a la casa de su familia, donde eran invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños y bienvenida del príncipe, el cual debido a la guerra y para su formación militar había sido enviado desde muy joven a Eros una ciudad alejada y casi inhabitable, que como mencione antes serbia para la preparación de los guerreros de Erusion.

Quiza si Beryl no hubiera sido la primera en tomar la carta, no habrían asistido a la fiesta, ya que su padre no estaba por aquellos tiempos en buenos términos con el rey, y tal vez Beryl no se habría propuesto desde aquel día ser la futura señora de Erusion y esposa de Endymion.

Si aquella noche basto para que Beryl jurara cumplir su creciente y más anhelado deseo, y pensó que no terminaría siendo tan difícil, después de todo era una mujer hermosa, quizá la más hermosa de todo el reino, dudaba que el príncipe no la notara, y no estaba equivocada, en el momento en que cruzo en salón y Endymion la vio llamo toda su atención.

Endymion siendo todo un mujeriego no dudo ni un segundo en acercarse a aquella mujer, e invitarla a bailar, al jardín, y después quizá a una habitación, si en ese momento le hubieran revelado lo que más adelante sucedería y que tan caro iba hacer el precio por poseer a aquella mujer tal vez lo hubiera pensado mucho mejor.

Lo que para Endymion hubiera sido tal vez solo una noche se convirtió en una relación, en la cual nunca estuvo consiente ya que siempre era arrastrado por la irremediable y enferma pasión que sentía por aquella mujer, aun que Endymion jamás fue fiel a Beryl ya que tuvo muchas aventuras con casi cuanta mujer le plantaran encima, pero eran solo eso momentos, en cambio Beryl seguía ahí, seguía haciéndolo perder la razón, por lo que a su mente llego la idea de que era amor, amaba a Breryl.

Su relación prosiguió incluso ya se escuchaban rumores de una próxima unión entre ellos, y de alguna manera un poco era cierto Beryl ya empezaba a presionar a Endymion para que contrajeran matrimonio, y poco falto para convencerlo, más todo se vino a bajo cuando el país de Metallia le declaro la guerra a Erusion, y el reino de Milenio de Plata se encontraba a un paso de hacer lo mismo, asi que Endymion tuvo que ir al campo de batalla.

Para Beryl fue algo bastante frústrate, más seria la etapa en que toda su vida se volvería un infierno, al poco tiempo se comprobó que su padre había robado gran cantidad de dinero al reino, incluso que había estafado a otras familias por lo que fue despojado de todo lo que poseía y enviado a la prisión, aparte de ello todos los comentarios que surgieron partir de ello para Beryl y su madre que al poco tiempo fue acusada de adulterio, a pesar de que muchos atestiguaron en su contra, no se pudo comprobar, para Beryl fue lo peor salir a la calle significaba escuchar insultos, risas, malas caras, burlas, cometarios groseros, como es que de ser envidiada, respeto, sentía tanto coraje. La gota que derramo su paciencia fue cuando fue exhibida en frente de todo el pueblo, Beryl jamás olvido aquellas palabras, aquel odio que sintió en aquel momento, aquella humillación, aquel desprecio por toda aquella gente que se atrevió a burlase de ella, jamás los perdonaría, tarde o temprano se vengaría de toda aquella gente, unos días después llego la noticia a todo el reino de que la madre de Beryl había desparecido misteriosamente horas después de enterarse que su esposo había sido acecinado en la prisión, por alguien que no había dejado pista alguna.

Beryl después de eso se marcho de aquel lugar, nadie supo de ella por largo tiempo, fueron muchos los comentarios sobre lo que le había pasado, que si estaba huyendo por que se había descubierto que ella habia matado a sus padres, que si había terminado trabajando como prostituta, que se la había visto con gente sospechosa que practicaba artes oscuras, que si al final se había suicidado, o que lo había hecho después de haber ido ha buscar al príncipe y hubiera encontrado su despecio.

Y asi el tiempo paso y la gente fue perdiendo interés, incluso se borro de la mente aquella mujer, el enfrentamiento con Metallian había sido ganado, logrando que estos retrocedieran después de largo tiempo, más con la alarma y el anuncio de una futura unión entre otros reinos para un nuevo ataque a Erusión, además del posible ataque de Milenio de plata que al final y para sorpresa y estupefacción de todos se anuncio la alianza entre ellos y su reino; y el compromiso entre la princesa heredera al trono de Plata y el príncipe Endymion, que sin duda fue lo que causo más revuelo la noticia más impactante que se dio en el reino.

Si pareció o no una buena idea, eso es aparte, la gran expectativa y curiosidad por conocer a la princesa de aquel reino era mucho mayor, durante ese tiempo se pudo notar claramente el gran movimiento en el reino preparando todo para recibir a los gobernantes y demás personas de Milenio, nadie noto la llegada de aquella mujer, y si alguien lo hizo no la reconoció o simplemente no le tomo importancia.

Si ella había regresado, en cuanto se entero del regreso del príncipe y principalmente cuando le llego la noticia de que en pocos días se casaría con una princesa desconocida, sabía muy bien que no podía permitirlo, después de tanto no permitiría que nadie echara a perder sus planes, ninguna intrusa le quitaría lo que durante tanto tiempo estuvo esperando. Había sido su promesa, Endymion le pertenecía por siempre.

CAPITULO 24

" Niebla"

Aquel pasillo de pronto se volvió tan largo, tan estrecho, tan frío, miradas que solo se enfocaban el mármol del piso ya que el temor de encontrarse y encontrar odio o debilidad en ellas era mucho más grande que la necesidad de sus corazones por mirarse nuevamente.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado, no lo sabían, ni siquiera les importaba, hace mucho que se había detenido para ellos , todo parecía diferente, incluso el inmenso palacio en el que habían vivido desde hace meses, sabían que al levantar la mirada marcarían el fin de aquella historia que habían vivido, todo se resumía a ese momento, a esos minutos que se volvían eternos.

Serenity temblaba de pies a cabeza, con los puños cerrados y a punto de quebrarse, pero aun así recordaba lo que se había prometido, poco a poco levanto el rostro y empezó a caminar con la cabeza en alto, Endymión por su parte con cada paso que daba la rubia sentía como si su pecho fuera a explotar, por más que quería no podía, no podía enfrentar a Serenity, así que permaneció sin levantar la vista.

Ahora ella se encontraba a su lado unos pasos más y pasaría de el, lograría evitar hablar con el, pero en ese momento se detuvo, y sin poder controlarlo, sin ni siquiera pensarlo aquellas palabras salieron de su boca.

Serenity- Ni siquiera voltearas a verme?...no piensas decirme nada?-dijo con una voz fría y casi imperceptible

Endymion al escuchar a la princesa sintió como su estomago se contraía, fue cuando levanto la mirada y volteo rápidamente a donde se encontraba ella, quien seguía con la mirada de frente sin voltearlo a ver.

Serenity- esta bien entonces- exclamo después de unos segundos mientras volvía a ponerse en marcha, de repente algo la hizo detenerse de golpe, ahora Endymion la sujetaba del brazo y la miraba con ojos desesperados.

Endymion- No, espera… tenemos que hablar, quiero que me escuches

Serenity- Si eso deseas está bien

Endymion- Entonces vayamos a la habitación, no quiero que se vuelvan del dominio público nuestros problemas

Serenity- Creo que eso ya es difícil, pero tienes razón ya tengo suficiente con ser el tema de conversación favorito de este palacio.

Caminaron hasta la habitación que habían ocupado ambos hasta hace algunos días, en todo el trayecto no hubo palabra alguna, caminando separados, con la vista en frente, sin un leve intento de mirarse.

Entrando a la recamara Endymion cerró la puerta tras de el, por su parte Serenity se coloco cerca del ventanal cerrado que daba vista al jardín, parada igual como cuando recién había llegado a aquel lugar, más ahora con ese sentimiento de vacío y ese dolor que le invadía cada extremo.

Endymion- Serenity… yo…- exclamo rápidamente más volvió a callar, daba vueltas de un lado a otro desesperado, sin poder articular palabra, viendo a Serenity con desesperación.- Di algo por favor, grítame, dime que me odias, enójate, golpéame lo que sea, pero por favor no permanezcas así.

Serenity- ¿Decir algo?...¿para que? ¿Qué ganaría yo con algo así? Acaso necesito humillarme para merecer una explicación, si es así prefiero no tenerla, y discúlpame pero si no tienes nada mejor que decir, me voy aun tengo muchos pendientes que atender.

Endymion- Por favor, yo se que tienes todo el derecho de estar enojada pero podrías dejar de actuar de esta forma, sabemos que tu no eres una persona así

Serenity- Lamento ver lo poco que me conoces, bueno aun que no tienes la culpa después de todo ha sido tan poco el tiempo que hemos convivido

Endymion- Claro que te conozco y por eso se que esa actitud es por lo que ha pasado, toda esa molestia…

Serenity- Molestia?...realmente piensas que es molestia?...-repitió con tono sarcástico- no tienes ni idea!

Endymion- Serenity…

Serenity- Endymion ya, dejemos esto por la paz, ya no necesito que digas nada, y aprovechando te digo que puedes hacer lo que te plazca, después de todo nuestro matrimonio solo es un acuerdo político, créeme hubiera sido más sencillo que me hubieras dicho cuando te pregunte aquel día que estábamos en Cristal si estabas enamorado de alguien.

Endymion- No, lo de Beryl…

Serenity- Ya no necesito toda la historia, ya te dije que puedes hacer lo que tu desees Endymion, aun que en estos momentos no puedo darte tu libertad ya que tengo que ayudar a mi gente!

Endymion- No quiero mi libertad, escúchame…

Serenity- No te pido ser tu esposa, solo que me des mi lugar como reina…

Endymion- Eres mi esposa!...Serenity escucha… SERENITY ESCUCHAME!- grito desesperado

Serenity- ¿qué?

Endymion- Claro que tendrás todo mi apoyo, Erusion es tuyo, el ejercito, la flota, sus riquezas, lo que quieras, segundo NO TE ESTOY PIDIENDO MI LIBERTAD!!! Entiendes no quiero que me dejes, tu eres mi esposa, mi reina, eres todo Serenity!!!

Ella no respondió solo se quedo callada, mirando nuevamente al vacio

Endymion- Lamento no haberte dicho nada de Beryl, pero es algo tan confuso, no se que demonios tengo con ella, no se que siento estoy confundido y no se como actuar. Todo estaba tan claro, pensé que la amaba, pero llegaste tu…y …

Serenity- No quiero escuchar más!- exclamo con molestia- no me culpes de tu falta de madurez Endymion

Endymion- Por que te pones así, pensé que lo comprenderías… Serenity aun no se que siento, pero en verdad no quiero que te vayas.

Serenity- Ya te dije que no pienso marcharme hasta no haber logrado recuperar Milenio, y lamento no poder entenderlo Endymion- dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta- solo te pido un favor- exclamo mientras se paraba y volteaba de nuevo a verlo antes de cerrar la puerta- no me sigas tomando como opción al tirar una moneda para decidir a quién quieres…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.

Diamante- Hermano!!- exclamo mientras le daba un efusivo abrazo al hombre que estaba parado enfrente de el- has tardado bastante Zafiro, pensé que estarías ayer en la mañana

Zafiro- lo lamento, lo lamento- contesto con una sonrisa- pero en estos días uno no puede andar tan fresco por los caminos, aparte de eso ya sabes que me encanta hacerte desesperar hermanito.

Diamante- Deberías de tenerme más respeto, después de todo soy tu hermano mayor

Zafiro- jeje- soltó una risa con un toque de travesura- bueno hermano invítame un trago para platicar sobre lo que decía tu carta

Diamante-Muy bien vayamos entonces

ESPERENME!!!- se escucho de repente una voz

Diamante- ¿Esmeralda?-dijo mientras miraba Zafiro con cara de no entender-¿qué hace aquí?

Zafiro- Ya la conoces, en cuanto supo que venia a verte no se quiso despegar

Esmeralda- Diamante- grito con emoción mientras se colgaba de su cuello y lo abrazaba efusivamente- que bueno ver que estas bien, que no dices nada?...no te agrada que haya venido.

Diamante- No es eso, solo estoy aun sorprendido

Zafiro- Bueno, bueno basta de arrumacos Esmeralda o me pondré celoso, ahora vamos necesito tomar algo

Caminaron hasta la posada donde Diamante se alojaba, se sentaron en una de las mesas del vestíbulo y pidieron de beber.

Zafiro- Muy bien hermano ahora si explícame bien que es lo que esta pasando? – dijo después de que el encargado los dejara solos

Diamante- Creo que ya te lo dije todo en aquella carta, no se que quieres que te explique

Zafiro- Bueno, no se, como te enteraste de todo eso, que hiciste o que tienes planeado hacer, ese tipo de cosas hermanito

Diamante- Como me entere …pues si te refieres al enemigo se todo por nuestro espía que por fin logro cruzar sin ser notado ahora que ha bajado la vigilancia en Cristal, y si te refieres a lo segundo sobre la princesa fue por lo comunicativa que es esta gente

Zafiro- vaya- exclamo con sorpresa

Diamante- con lo que respecta a que hice, pues te diré que nada hasta ahora, que pienso hacer… pues ahí esta el por que apure tu visita a Erusion hermano

Zafiro- Muy bien hermanito cuales son tus descabellados planes que seguramente pondrán nuestra integridad física en peligro.

Esmeralda- Y ya saben que cuentan conmigo

Diamante- Por supuesto, me alegra tanto que hayas venido

Esmeralda- lo se

Diamante- Tenemos como ventaja que Minako esta de acuerdo con todo

Zafiro- Bueno si ella esta de acuerdo me preocupa aun más

Ante tal comentario los tres soltaron a reir, Diamante después de varios días de nueva cuenta encontraba calidez y el recuerdo de un hogar que a partir de ese momento haría todo lo posible para recuperar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.

Makoto- Minakooooooooooooooo!

Minako- ¡¿qué?!

Rei- Como fuiste capaz de abrir la bocota y decirle a Kunsite!

Minako- Serenity nos dio permiso

Amy- Pero ese no era el plan se te olvida?

Minako- No es para tanto, además Diamante esta de acuerdo

Makoto- Por cierto me preocupa la situación de Diamante, no sabemos si le negaran la entrada al palacio o si levanten cargos en su contra por amenazar a Kunsite y a Endymion, aun que bueno bien merecido se lo tienen ambos.

Amy- Aun así estuvo mal que amenazara a un general y al príncipe, recordemos que estamos en su reino, no en Milenio

Minako- Pero ellos no podrán impedir que el regrese, eso echaría a perder nuestros planes, así que aun que tengamos que llegar a enfrentarnos a ellos Diamante seguirá en este palacio.

Amy- hablas enserio?

Makoto- Bien tengo tantas ganas de romperles los dientes a esos fantoches

Rei- Aun que comparto los mismos deseos no creo que haga falta, Serenity después de todo es la reina de Erusion no creo que alguien se atreva a contradecir sus ordenes, por supuesto que eso incluye el trato especial a Diamante, no?

Minako- Supongo que tienes razón, sin embargo nuestro enfrentamiento no se podrá evitar- exclamo con un resoplido- es una lastima que tenga que ser así

Rei- Lo dices con tanto pesar, que acaso te da pena tener que combatir con tu adorado general Kunsite- dijo con sorna la pelinegra

Minako- No entiendo tu seguramente acido y mal intencionado comentario- exclamo con reproche

Rei- Oh vamos claro que lo entendiste que acaso puse el dedo sobre la herida- rió

Minako- Para nada, aun que tal vez Makoto piense diferente -contesto- que dices Mako?

Makoto- No es algo que me cause gracia, pero si es necesario-exclamo con tono serio y casi para si misma

Amy- No creo que sea el momento de hablar de ello, ya basta de estar molestándonos y pongámonos a pensar en que vamos hacer de ahora en adelante, el enemigo sigue avanzando y nosotros de alguna forma no podemos impedirlo ya que no podemos dejar a la princesa sola, aun no conocemos sus planes y seria muy riesgoso caer en una trampa

Rei- Estoy de acuerdo en ello, el que hayan anunciado sus planes de anticipado no es para nada buen presagio

Makoto- El problema es que si atacan Milenio esta ahora si quedara completamente en sus manos y Erusión quedara desprotegido

Minako- Por ahora Diamante se te encargara de todo

Rei- No crees que es mucho dejarle todo a el solo

Minako- No esta solo, Zafiro ha llegado ya

Amy- Eso mejora un poco el panorama, más aun así estamos en grave riesgo, el enemigo ha movido perfectamente sus piezas de modo que nos tiene en jaque

Makoto- Ni que lo digas, poco a poco nos ha ido acorralando, además de que en mal momento ha venido esto

Rei- Lo dices por lo que paso con Endimión y Serenity?

Makoto- Así es, debería de ser el momento en el que deberíamos estar más unidos

Minako- En este momento eso se ha vuelto algo mínimo, además Serenity ha dicho que seguirá teniendo las paces con el príncipe

Amy- Esperamos que sea así

Rei- Después de todo es por el bien de todos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kunsite retornaba al palacio después de su pesado entrenamiento diario, era raro verlo despierto antes de que el sol apareciera, todos hubieran creído que se había vuelto loco, o que había por fin tomado enserio su papel como guardián del reino, más la razón era completamente otra, no era casualidad que sus entrenamientos exhaustivos y casi sádicos empezaran al día siguiente al enfrentamiento con Diamante. Tampoco era casualidad que desde ese día no dirigiera ni una palabra a Minako; aun que en verdad su extraño comportamiento no importaba mucho a sus amigos, bueno eso había sido hasta que el como su nombrado líder los hubiera obligado literalmente para que siguieran el mismo entrenamiento.

Y ese día había sido largo y cansado, los otros tres generales ni bien recibieron la palabra de que habían terminado por ese día, habían salido huyendo en busca de paz y descanso, por sus parte Kunsite te quedo atrás muy metido en sus pensamientos, en el trayecto pudo divisar a Endymion el cual daba la pinta de estar enfermo, tenia la cara bastante pálida y caminaba más por mecánica que por otra cosa.

Kunsite- Hey Endymion!- le llamo pero este ni siquiera volteo, así que enseguida se encamino para donde ese te encontraba - que carita- dijo en cuento llego- acaso el estofado de ayer te ha caído mal?

Endymion solo se lo quedo viendo con una mirada de confusión que poco a poco se volvió de nueva cuenta en una de malestar

Endymion- Creo que arruine todo

Kunsite- A que te refieres?

Endymion- A Serenity

Kunsite- No es por ser cruel hermano, pero eso ya era claro no?

Endymion- Hable con ella

Kunsite- Hablaste con ella, que te dijo, te grito, te golpeo - dijo con los ojos muy abiertos

Endymion- Esta molesta por que no le dije que estaba enamorado cuando ella me lo pregunto

Kunsite- que es pe… un segundo- dijo como cayendo en lo que le había dicho el pelinegro- ella te había preguntado si estabas enamorado de alguien???

Endymion- Si cuanto estábamos en Cristal

Kunsite- Pero ya dejando aun lado todo lo que te pudo haber dicho, ya te has tomado una decisión?

Endymion- Creo que si , por fin decidí que es lo que hare

Endymion tenemos problemas- escucho un grito de repente, de inmediato voltearon a la dirección de donde había provenido la voz y vieron que se trataba de una exhausto y preocupado Jedite.

Endymion- ¿qué sucede Jedite?

Jedite- Nos han…-dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento- nos han atacado, han caído los pueblos de la frontera

Endymion- Como es posible… tenían localizado todo su ejercito en la capital de Milenio, hubieran tardado meses llegar, para eso tendrían que… - se callo en seguida y vio un gesto de asentimiento por parte de Jedite, que le hizo saber que las cosas de un momento a otro se habían puesto terribles y estaban próximos a su perdición -

Jedite- La ciudad de Magipanu ha caído Endymion, apenas si quedan sobrevivientes

Endymion- Pero que es lo que traman esos malditos, por que aun no han atacado nuestro reino?

Kunsite- Esto cada vez es peor a los enemigos ya no les importa si los esclavizan o no solo destruyen todo a su paso.

Endymion- A estas alturas deberían estar ya sobre nosotros

Kunsite- Están jugando con nosotros Endymion, nos quieren llevar al borde de la desesperación - dijo con un tono serio y molesto

Jedite- Qué haremos entonces?, esto es algo que no nos esperábamos

Kunsite- El enemigo se esta moviendo con mucha inteligencia, tenemos que detenerlo antes de que nos acorrale más, si es que eso se puede

Endymion- Jedite, Kunsite llamen al consejo y a Nephrite y Ziosite, tenemos que hacer una estrategia inmediatamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zafiro- Diamante Erusión esta en un lío, bueno realmente todos estamos en un lío

Diamante- Por fin a caído Magipanu, no es cierto?- exclamo con un suspiro

Zafiro- Lo sabias?

Diamante- Era algo inevitable que sucediera

Zafiro- Por que lo dices? a mi parecer a sido toda una sorpresa

Diamante- Era obvio siendo que el príncipe estaba más ocupado divirtiéndose entre faldas que ocupado en patrullar y atender esta guerra.

Zafiro- Aun así, los enemigos son mucho más astuto de lo que creí

Diamante- Yo no lo creo, considero que nosotros somos los predecibles, ocupados en los problemas internos quien pondría atención a la batalla, incluso Erusion ha vivido cómoda olvidando por completo que hay ciudades que han caído en manos de nuestros enemigos, se olvidaron por completo de Milenio, viviendo sus vida como hasta hora, sin presiones, sin preocupación.

Zafiro- Quizás tengas razón, pero tal y como va todo no tardaran en entrar a la triste realidad

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.

*-*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.

*-*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.

*-*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.

POR FINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!

VACACIONES!! :D

SOY MUY FELIZ, POR QUE POR FIN ESTOY DE VACACIONES, POR FIN PUDE ACTUALIZAR Y DESESTREZARME!

BUENO Y LLEGAMOS AL CAPITULO 24 TITULADO "NIEBLA" … ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO LARGO O CORTO NO SE PERO ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN…

YO SE QUE CREYERON QUE HABIA ABANDONADO LA HISTORIA, PERO COMO VEN QUI ESTOY DE NUEVO, EL PROBLEMA FUE LA FALTA DE TIEMPO, PERO AHORA SON VACACIONES Y PODRE ESCRIBIR Y ESTAR MÁS TRANQUILA, NUEVAMENTE MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS MENSAJES QUE ME DEJARON, GRACIA POR SU PREOCUPACIÓN! ^^ ME HACE MUY FELIZ QUE SIGAN INTERESADOS EN LA HISTORIA :D

Y VEN LAS COSAS SI SE PUDIERON PONER PEOR…

EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LO SUBO EL SABADO, Y ASI COMO VAMOS VA HACER MÁS LARGO LO QUERIA DIVIDIR EN DOS PERO DECIDI QUE LO SUBIRE COMPLETO …WAAAA…. YA QUIERO TERMINAR EL OTRO CAPITULO JAJAJA ME EMOCIONA…

NOS VEMOS! J


	27. El inicio de un final inevitable

**Capitulo 25**

"**El inicio de un final inevitable**_**" **_

_**Fase 2:**_

"_**Apocalipsis" **_

El salón de reuniones se encontraba repleto, comentarios y discusiones brotaban cada segundo con quienes se encontraban ahí, altos funcionarios y políticos de Erusion que habían sido convocados a una asamblea emergente.

Kunsite- Silencio señores no hemos venido a una reunión social- dijo de repente el general con voz potente y rígida, mientras se levantaba de su asiento que se encontraba al lado de Endymion y de los demás generales al frente de la sala- han sido citados para darles a conocer la situación en la que el reino se encuentra, por lo que pido que a los que el futuro de su nación no les interese hagan favor de marcharse de una vez dejando de convertir esto en una plaza de chisme y escándalo.

Cornelius- Pues ya estamos al parecer todos general, no veo por que aun el príncipe o usted no han dicho algo en todo este tiempo, muchos de nosotros tenemos asuntos y negocios que atender como para que nos tengan aquí, cuando se supone que todo esta a cargo de ustedes.

Jasu- Estoy completamente a favor de lo que ha dicho Cornelius, esto se me hace una verdadera pérdida de tiempo y la pérdida de tiempo es pérdida de dinero y obviamente eso perjudica a Erusión.

Jedite- Quiero ver que les importe su tiempo y su dinero cuando vea sus cabezas rodando por todo Erusion- grito con severa molestia

Heuphre- Quien se cree usted para hablarnos de esa manera, no le conviene hacer enemistad con nosotros general- exclamo con indignación y prepotencia una mujer larguirucha exageradamente ataviada

Ziosite- Debería de ser usted quien cuide sus palabras mi señora que a usted menos que nadie le convendría tenernos a nosotros como enemigos.

Heuphre- Como se atreve, ustedes no son más que unos buenos para nada, malviviente, sin sentido de la moral.

Nephrite- Estoy segura que sus hijas saben lo buenos que somos- dijo con una pequeña risa- así que no hable de moral o se morderá la lengua

Hubo un silencio momentáneo pero enseguida empezó nuevamente el alboroto, sumergiéndose en una discusión interminable. En los que varios de los presentes se terminaron de enterar de bastantes sorpresas, y los generales aumentaron sus amenazas de muerte y sus retos a duelo, tanto de padres, hermanos, primos y novios que intentaban borrar el deshonor y la burla del que habían sido objeto gracias a esos cuatro patanes.

Por su parte Endymion se encontraba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado ni por enterado de todo lo que estaba pasando a pesar de estar ahí presente, más de repente entre todos sus pensamientos y recuerdos vino uno que hizo que una rabia enorme lo invadiera, empezó a sentir un zumbido en sus oídos que combinado con el escándalo que se había formado hacían sentirlo como si su cabeza fuera a explotarle, tal furia lo saco de su estado y lo hizo percatarse de lo que sucedía; cosa que realmente fue mala para todos ya que su ira fue dirigida exactamente a todos ellos.

Endymion- BASTA AHORA!- grito- ESTOY HARTO DE TODOS USTEDES!

Heuphre- Acaso no piensa hacer nada, esos cerdos inmorales me han ofendido-grito la mujer

Endymion- EH DICHO QUE BASTA

Heuphre- Claro si su majestad es igual- dijo en sollozo- si su padre viviera no permitiría que salieran impune tales ofensas hacia mi persona y mi respetada familia

Cornelius- Estoy de acuerdo, sus generales se toman demasiadas atribuciones que no corresponde, después de todo no están hablando con cualquier persona

Jasu- Y con todo respeto majestad hemos estado aquí inútilmente ya un buen tiempo

Kunsite- Ustedes lo volvieron inútil con sus quejas y comentarios- reprocho el general

Cornelius- Calle la boca general que es el príncipe al que nos estamos dirigiendo, no debería de estar usted atacando al enemigo, después de todo si tan grave es el problema no deberían ustedes estar ya defendiendo la ciudad…-exclamo el hombre bajo y gordo- y hablo por todos cuando pido respeto y sobre todo que no nos involucren a nosotros los civiles en ese tipo de problemas, ya que ustedes son los que tienen que resolver, mi pregunta es por que nos han llamado? Acaso quieren que seamos nosotros lo que vayamos en armas o peor aun quieren que seamos nosotros los que financiemos tal?...ha que quede claro nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en tal guerra, nosotros tenemos nuestros asuntos así que déjennos atenderlos tranquilamente y ustedes ocúpense de lo demás.

Se escucho de repente una afirmación de gran parte de los presentes.

Kunsite- Ya quiero verlos en verdad cuando los enemigos los hagan pedazos

Cornelius- Señor su impertinencia a llegado al limite, ahora mismo propongo una votación para retirarlo de su cargo a usted y a los otros, y no solo eso si no también pido que sean enviados a prisión por un largo rato…- dijo ante el apoyo de varios- majestad si el problema es la falta de soldados reclute a los campesinos o esa gente pordiosera para que pelee

Jedite- Eres un maldito

Cornelius- Y continúan señores, creo que muchos de los presentes se encuentran indignados y agredidos por ustedes, por lo que podremos poner a votación mandarlos a la horca, recuerden que lo que diga la mayoría se hará así que les aconsejo que disfruten los pocos minutos de vida que les queda…así que señores quienes están de acuerdo - una sonrisa de satisfacción salio de su rostro cuando observo que su voto seria el decisivo – hecho llamen a los guardias para que los encierren – ordeno

Los generales estaban callados observando con una sonrisa indiferente, entretenidos en echar a la suerte quien seria el afortunado que lo degollaría. Por su parte Endymion se mantenía callado a primera vista tranquilo y sereno.

Endymion- Ha terminado ya Cornelius- exclamo el pelinegro mientras por primera vez se levantaba de su trono y caminaba hacia el- termino de jugar al señor poderoso?

Cornelius- No majestad, yo solo hago lo que la asamblea decidió

Endymion- Lo que la asamblea decidió…bien, ahora respóndame a partir de cuando las decisiones se empezaron a tomar sin mi

Cornelius- Majestad le recuerdo que siempre ha sido lo que la mayoría decida

Endymion- Siempre?...siempre cuando Cornelius?...cuando estaba mi padre

Cornelius- Bueno si, el lo estableció así

Endymion- No mi querido Cornelius el nunca lo estableció, el solo lo hacia por que eso le parecía lo correcto, por que tal vez nunca le toco darse cuenta de las asquerosas ratas que son, pero te digo algo ahora soy yo el rey y viendo la situación y viendo la calidad de personas y seres humanos que son eh decidido disolver el consejo

Cornelius- No puede hacer eso majestad, nosotros servimos al reino, a usted

Endymion- Sirven al reino?...bien entonces marcharas en la primera fila del ejercito, prepárate y afila tu espada lucharas por el reino que tanto dices servir

Cornelius-. Pe…pe…ro majestad yo no soy un soldado…- Tartamudeo el hombre, mientras gotas de sudor resbalaban sobre su frente

Endymion- Acaso no has dicho que sirves a Erusion

Cornelius- Claro…con mis negocios ayudo en su economía

Endymion- Más bien te ayudas a ti mismo, en fin ya esta decidido la asamblea se disuelve…disculpen si han perdido su valioso tiempo pero solo quería informarles que quizá la ciudad se vuelva un campo de batalla, se ocuparan todos, absolutamente todos los recursos para el ejercito

Jasu- No puede hacer eso, eso nos derruiría económicamente a todos…

Endymion- A todos?...no me hagas que en verdad te deje en la calle Jasu, díganme que valoran más su vida o el dinero…ahora bien no tengo por que pedirles su autorización recuerden que todo pertenece al reino y que ustedes ganan una muy buena cantidad por trabajarlo y administrarlo …así que no pueden recriminar nada

Cornelius- Majestad…

Endymion-Ya no discutiré más este asunto, en cuantos a mis generales yo me encargare de que tengan una sanción, pero les informo que esa no será ni sus destituciones ni su muerte, mientras no me muestren a otras cuatro personas que sean tan excelentes guerreros y estrategas, sus cabezas estarán a salvo, ahora bien pueden retirarse para hacer todas las cosas tan importantes que dejaron pendientes, lamento haber hecho perder su valioso tiempo- dio por terminado el pelinegro mientras daba media vuelta y se marchaba- por cierto ni siquiera intenten huir nos tienen rodeados si ellos los capturan les puedo asegurar que sufrirán una espantosa muerte - dijo azotando la puerta a su paso.

--****--0--****--0--***--0--****--0--****--0--****--

Diamante, Zafiro y Esmeralda habían viajado después de confirmar la caída de Magipanu, viajaron durantes tres días rumbo al refugio al otro lado del lago infinito de Milenio de Plata, en aquel lugar se encontraban todos los habitantes de Milenio que habían sobrevivido o logrado escapar. También era el lugar donde atendían a los soldados heridos y a los niños que habían quedado huérfanos.

Felidas- Diamante, por fin has llegado estábamos esperándolos –dijo un hombre ya anciano que fue a recibirlos- ¿gustan algo de comer? deben de venir hambrientos

Diamante- Eso puede esperar por ahora lo importante es reunirnos y decidir que vamos hacer, para eso nos han pedido venir, no es así?

Felidas- Muy bien, muy bien vamos- contesto poniéndose en marcha y guiándolos hasta el edificio principal.

Al entrar a la sala ya se encontraba gran cantidad de gente esperando, caminaron hasta el fondo donde ya les habían preparado tres asientos.

Felidas- Muy bien estamos aquí para decidir lo que vamos hacer, Milenio a caído solo nos queda este lugar como refugio, más la situación se ha complicado aun más y pronto incluso aquí la guerra nos volverá a alcanzar, por eso los hemos llamado.

Diamante- El enemigo ha tomado una fuerza increíble, muchos reinos han quedado bajo su dominio, ahora con la caída de Magipanu no faltara mucho para que el reino de Erusion caiga.

Kasenai- Eso ya no importa después de todo con ellos empezó nuestra destrucción, no hicieron nada cuando nos atacaron, no han hecho nada, ellos no han cumplido en nada, se han olvidado de su pacto, incluso nuestra princesa se olvido de nosotros

Diamante- Jamás quiero oír que dudan de la princesa, me escuchan, a todos ustedes les puedo asegurar que la princesa los ama, y jamás se olvida de ustedes cada día reza a Diana por su bienestar, su corazón también llora por Milenio, y créame que no se ha olvidado de nosotros ella seguirá luchando por nuestro pueblo…recuérdenlo por favor nuestra princesa nos ama.

Psado- Creer en que, ya no tenemos esperanzas, si no tarda en caer Erusion estamos perdidos, por eso es mejor aceptar su trato

Diamante- ¿Trato? De que habla Zafiro?- exclamo con extrañeza

Zafiro- Bueno hermano, no había querido decirlo por que se que no tiene cabida, pero los enemigos han ofrecido que nos unamos a ellos para evitar la muerte

Psado- Ellos no tendrán piedad Diamante han exterminado a todo cuanto encontraron en Magipanu y amenazan en matar a todos los que aun se encuentran atrapados en Milenio y también a todos nosotros

Diamante- Realmente confían en lo que les dicen ellos?

Felidas- Diamante no tenemos otro camino, quizá ellos cumplan su palabra, después de todos ve nuestra situación confiamos en Erusion y mira como nos han pagado.

Diamante- Sabemos que no podemos culpar a Erusion por lo que paso…a pesar de que el príncipe es un verdadero imbesil el hizo lo posible por proteger el reino, pero como sabemos el enemigo es más tramposo y la traición del reino de Traeza fue lo que acarreo nuestra derrota.

Psado- Acaso te has vuelto de parte de ellos?! – exclamo con molestia- no lo ven todos, si no hacemos algo todos vamos a morir, ya no podemos seguir esperando que Erusion haga algo, ni siquiera la princesa

Zafiro- Te das cuenta que es de nuestra princesa, tu princesa de la que hablas Psado

Psado- Lo se! Y siempre le fue fiel a la familia real pero ahora ella no ha vuelto la mirada a nosotros ni por un solo instante, donde esta ahora? Díganme si no nos ha desamparado entonces?- exclamo con desesperación, al terminar de hablar se escucharon los murmullos que apoyaban y estaban de acuerdo con lo que decía Psado, su princesa se había olvidado de su pueblo ahora ella era una más de Erusión

Diamante- No puedo creer que digan tal cosa, si ella no ha venido es por que no se pude exponer ha peligros.

Kasenai- No lo vez Diamante nuestro pueblo necesita palabras de aliento, ver a su princesa los ayudaría a recobrar la esperanza aun que esta sea un espejismo, no hay momento en el que nuestra gente no se atormente y viva en la obscuridad.

Diamante- Acaso encomendarse a Diana no ayuda a levantar su fe?

Felidas- No los culpes Diamante, ante estos momentos tan obscuros nuestro pueblo necesita más que algo invisible e intangible para conservar la esperanza.

Racko- Diamante no podemos esperar más, tenemos que proteger nuestra vida y la de todos aquellos que se encuentran atrapados, no queda más si no pudemos contra el enemigo no queda más que unirnos.

Diamante- Unirnos? Como pueden si quiera pensarlo acaso piensan ponerse en contra de su propia princesa

Kasenai- Claro que no, de hecho no lo vez de esa forma podríamos también salvarla

Racko- Que no lo vez Diamante? Es lo único que nos queda para salvarnos, salvar a la princesa y salvar a Milenio, que más da que pase con Erusión, si cae en manos de los enemigos da igual por nosotros da igual que acaben con todos ellos, a ninguno de los presentes nos interesara destrucción de esos bárbaros, lo único que importa ahora es salvar y recuperar la gloria de nuestro reino.

--****--0--****--0--***--0--****--0--****--0--****--

Aquí les dejo otro chibi capitulo, la primera parte del capitulo Apocalipsis : el inicio de un final inevitable…

Gracias por la espera problemas con la maquina y =________= temporada de exámenes…en fin muchas, muchas gracias por su enorme paciencia, y sobre todo por todos sus comentarios ^^ que son los que me han ayudado a esforzarme y seguir adelante con la historia. Espero siga siendo de su agrado.

^^ Buenoooo con respecto a este capitulo iba hacer más lago pero ..U no se donde lo eh dejado y pues lo estuve buscando durante muchos dias T_________T y aun no lo encuentro así que lo tuve que volver a escribir o ñaaaaaaa me estreso jajaja…en fin ya paso seguiré en sus búsqueda si no redactare lo que sigue…

Como ven se han reunido para ver que demonios van hacer con los enemigos…pero están saliendo lo buenas personas que son no?...Endymion anda muy enojado…por què? Les adelanta que tiene que ver con celos mucho celos…en el proximo capitulo el recuerdo de lo que paso, Diamante ve que casi quieren linchar a Serenity jajaja bueno no la verdad se sienten un poquito traicionado pero no a un grado como para dañar a Serenity…en fin hay desesperación, angustia, egoismo y muchos sentimientos negativos alrededor de todo esto que para desgracia de los personajes apenas esta empezando…

Qué pasara en el proximo capitulo?...(como no creo actualizar si no hasta el fin de la otra semana…espero les dejo un adelanto)

ATENCION PARA LOS QUE QUIERAN ESPERAR EL CAPITULO…NOOO LEAN SON SPOILERS AJAJAJA XD PRIMERA Y UNICA VEZ QUE LO HARE…BUENO YA UNA VEZ ADVERTIDOS EMPIEZO.

Serenity se marcha del palacio Dorado

Endymion cae completamente en descontrol

Hay un acercamiento entre Diamante y Serenity

Beryl toma el trono de Erusión

Cae un general de Erusion…

Dos muertes se aproximan

Bueno ya creo que con eso es suficiente X) en fin entramos en la fase dos de la historia "Apocalipsis"

Próximo capitulo "La nueva reina del trono dorado"

Nos vemos…gracias : ) me voy a presentar mi examen deséenme suerte


End file.
